Tome 2 : Bound in the Heart
by yashiro-san
Summary: Ichigo,Toshiro et leurs nouveaux compagnons,les blocards,viennent enfin de sortir du is en sortir marquait-il vraiment la fin de l'épreuve?Ils découvrent un monde ravagé par des éruptions solaire et une maladie tout particulière,la ladie qui engendre de nombreuses folies lieu de la liberté espérée nos nouveaux amis se retrouvent piégés en enfer
1. Prologue

Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Un rêve ou peut-être un souvenir… Elle était enfant et devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Elle était couchée dans un lit chaud et moelleux, une couverture tirée jusqu'à son menton. A ses côtés une femme lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle se sentait bien, si détendue… La jeune femme avec elle devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Elle avait un visage fin et doux, de beaux yeux bleus ciel et de courts et ondulés cheveux blancs, tombant à la base de son cou. Mais ses magnifiques traits étaient soucieux et son regard terriblement triste.

Elle voulait lui parler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder la scène. Soudain la jeune femme prit la parole d'une voix douce mais assez triste.

\- Je te demande pardon Tsuki… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te choisiraient… Pardon, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger… J'ai échoué deux fois… Je suis tellement désolée Tsuki… Mais… Mais n'oublie jamais, jamais combien je t'aime. Fit-elle alors que des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

\- Grande sœur… Toi, toi tu ne vas pas devenir comme ceux qu'on voit à la télé, pas vrai ? Tu seras toujours avec moi, pas vrai ?

\- Ho Tsuki… Répondit faiblement la femme, un petit sourire sur son visage. Ne t'en fait pas, même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais toujours, toujours avec toi.

Quand elle voulu ajouter quelque chose le noir se fit et le rêve s'estompa. Un souvenir… Si étrange, si précieux… La douleur survint, elle se rappela l'horrible meurtre de sa sœur, tuée de sang froid par le WICKED. Elle avait voulu l'aider jusqu'au bout, racheter sa faute, faute dont elle ignorait tout, pour l'instant. Elle voulu s'enfoncer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil mais en fut empêchée par la voix inquiète d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux magnifiques yeux turquoise.

 ** _Tsukishiro, réveille-toi, on a un problème._**

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue de ce second Tome ! Je précise que je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire ce tome donc des retards serons à prévoir, mais pas avant un moment alors pas de quoi s'affoler pour l'instant !


	2. Chapitre 1

Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leur propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Le monde était devenu fou.

Du côté des garçons s'était la panique, les blocards couraient dans tous les sens dans le dortoir. Des gémissements terribles et abominables résonnaient dans l'air. Poêle-à-frire, pâle comme un linge montrait une fenêtre en tremblant. Dans le même temps Newt et Minho se précipitaient vers la porte, Winston se couvrait le visage de ses mains avec une expression horrifiée tandis que les autres se précipitaient vers les fenêtres, retenues par des barreaux et dont les carreaux étaient brisés, à travers lesquelles tentaient d'entrer des personnes quasiment inhumaine. L'une d'elles, un homme, roulait des yeux fous injectés de sang. Son visage était brulé et strié de plaies et cicatrices à vif, enfin une grande plaie sanguinolente barrait son crâne chauve. L'homme se mit à hurler sur les blocards.

\- Je suis un fondu ! Postillonna-t-il. Je suis une saletée de fondu ! Tuez-moi ! Tuez- moi !

Ichigo se figea, mais où étaient-ils tombés encore ? Stupéfié il ne bougea plus, regardant avec horreur ce qui se passait dans le dortoir.

\- Ichigo ! Vociféra le blanc en lui donnant un coup dans le bras pour le réveiller. Ce n'est pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles ! Tu as réussi à contacter Hana ?

\- Heu… non… elle ne répond pas… Et Tsukishiro ?

\- Non… Rien du tout… Répondit-il, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Les gars ! S'exclama Minho en arrivant près d'eux. Il y en a partout et aucun signe de ceux qui nous on amenés là !

\- Aucun n'a réussi à rentrer, c'est déjà ça. Fit calmement le capitaine.

\- Oui. Admit Minho, heureusement qu'il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres.

\- Où est Newt ? Demanda le roux.

\- Ici.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire exactement ? Fit le lycéen, incrédule.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! On dirait qu'une bande de cinglés ont l'intention de nous faire la peau. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on rassemble tout le monde, c'est la panique. Dit-il en regardant les blocards aller de fenêtre en fenêtre pour surveiller les cinglés qui les attaquaient.

Newt grogna pour finalement s'éloigner avec Minho pour faire signe aux blocards de se rassembler. Le capitaine, lui, s'asseya sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour tenter une dernière fois de contacter sa nouvelle amie.

 ** _Tsukishiro, répond, où es-tu ? Répond Tsukishiro !_**

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et ne ressentit aucune présence. Mais soudainement une voix lointaine lui répondit vaguement, si bas qu'il n'arriva pas à tout comprendre.

 ** _To… ro… ils… beaucoup… qui… où…_**

 ** _Tsukishiro, je ne t'entend pas bien, où es-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?_**

Il la senti paniquer avant qu'elle ne lui réponde plus distinctement.

 ** _Toshiro ! Il y a des gens complètement fous à ma fenêtre ! Je crois qu'ils essayent d'entrer ! Qui sont-ils ?_**

 ** _Du calme. Il se passe la même chose de notre côté._** _Mais elle est toute seule…_ Pensa-t-il sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. **_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_**

 ** _Oui… Je crois. Mais il faut avouer que c'est un réveil un peu brutal._**

 ** _Oui, ça c'est sur. Écoute, est-ce que tu peux sortir de là où tu es ?_**

 ** _Non… La porte est fermée à clé._**

 **Alors met le plus de distance entre eux et toi, pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.**

 **Sans blague ?** Railla-t-elle.

Le blanc soupira et reprit.

 ** _Tu as des nouvelles d'Hana ?_**

 ** _Non, je ne ressens même pas sa présence. Vous j'imagine que c'est pareil…._**

 ** _Malheureusement._**

 ** _J'espère qu'elle va bien._** Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

 ** _Oui… Je dois te laisser, ça bouge de notre côté._**

 ** _Non ! Attend Toshiro ! Je…_**

 ** _On viendra bientôt te chercher, fait attention à toi._**

 ** _Vous aussi…_**

Le jeune homme hocha mentalement la tête avant d'en revenir à Ichigo, qui semblait lui parler.

\- Alors ?! Tu as réussi ?! Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai eu Tsukishiro. Elle est toute seule dans une chambre qui est aussi attaquée. Pour le moment elle va bien.

\- Et Hana ?

\- Elle n'a pas réussi à la contacter non plus.

A cela le roux baissa la tête, plus inquiet que jamais.

\- Ça ira, mais pour l'instant il faut trouver une solution à tout ça et aller chercher Tsukishiro.

\- Oui… Tu as raison.

Soudain le bruit sourd d'un coup dans la porte les fit tourner la tête vers le groupe de blocards qui s'était rassemblé vers celle-ci. Ils virent alors que Minho s'acharnait sur la poignée. Chez eux aussi la porte était fermée à clé. Les deux shinigami les rejoignirent avant de voir que Newt essayait à son tour, sans plus de succès.

\- Bon sang, grogna-t-il, pas moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte, on est coincés ici.

\- Sans rire ? Ironisa Minho, les bras croisés. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils t'aient donnés le nom d'Isaac Newton, tu es un vrai génie.

Le blond ne releva pas, surement par habitude de ses sarcasmes.

\- On n'a qu'à l'exploser ! Fit-il en regardant autour de lui, cherchant de quoi casser la serrure.

\- Si seulement ces trucs… ces fondus pouvaient se taire ! Hurla Minho.

\- Les fondus ? S'étonna Ichigo.

\- Ils s'appellent comme ça eux même, fit l'asiatique en pointant une des folles du doigt.

\- Peu importe comment ils s'appellent, trouvez moi un truc pour défoncer cette maudite poignée ! Gronda Newt.

Sur ces mots on lui tendit un extincteur fixé à l'un des murs. Newt s'en saisi et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur la poignée. Un craquement sourd retenti avant que la poignée ne tombe sur le sol. La porte s'entrouvrit alors pour ne laisser voir que la pénombre.

\- Il faut y aller. Fit Newt après une légère hésitation, cette obscurité n'avait rien de rassurant, qui sait ce qu'ils allaient trouver de l'autre côté.

\- Attends, tu es sûr là ? Demanda Poêle-à-frire.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, tu préfères rester là avec les fondus ?

\- Non mais… ils ne nous avaient peut-être pas enfermées pour un rien… On devrait réfléchir avant.

\- On n'a pas le temps, tu aurais peut-être dû en parler avant qu'on arrache la poignée. C'est trop tard.

\- Pff… je déteste quand tu as raison. Grommela-t-il.

\- Allez ! Je passe le premier. Fit Minho en traversant la porte avant de disparaitre dans le noir.

Les garçons se regardèrent avec appréhension avant que Newt, suivi d'Ichigo et Toshiro ne passent la porte à leur tour. D'après leurs souvenirs, derrière la porte devait se trouver le réfectoire où ils avaient mangé la veille. Mais cette fois une horrible odeur envahissait la pièce, la douce odeur de nourriture était loin à présent. Non loin devant eux Minho leur cria.

\- Attention les gars, il y a des… des trucs pendus au plafond.

Un peu plus loin ils entendirent un grincement métallique. Le groupe se figea, à l'affut du moindre danger.

\- Une table… Gémit Newt, qui s'était vraisemblablement cogné.

Le groupe continua à marcher dans le noir complet, Toshiro entendit Poêle-à-frire demander si quelqu'un se souvenait de l'emplacement des interrupteurs, Newt répondit affirmativement. C'est alors que le blanc, qui longeait un des murs, sentit une poignée de porte sous sa main. Il essaya d'ouvrir avant d'entendre une voix à travers la porte de métal.

\- Toshiro ? C'est toi ?

\- Tsukishiro ? Comment as-tu… ?

\- Je suis une louve, j'ai un bon odorat. Vous avez réussi à sortir ?

\- Oui, on a fait sauter la poignée. Ça va ?

\- Si je pouvais sortir ça irai bien mieux, les fondus me donnent mal à la tête.

\- Ne bouge pas, on ne voit rien de notre côté mais on va trouver quelque chose pour te faire sortir.

\- Ok…

Le blanc essaya de trouver Ichigo et les autres via leur pression spirituelle, il fini par trouver le roux à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Ichigo ! J'ai trouvé Tsukishiro, elle est enfermée aussi, viens m'aider !

\- J'arrive ! Les gars, on a trouvé Tsukishiro ! Elle est coincée elle aussi !

\- Ho super ! S'exclama Newt de l'autre côté de la pièce. Vous allez arriver à faire sauter la poignée ?

\- Avec un peu de lumière ça irai mieux !

\- Ouais, forcément… Admit le blond. Ha ! J'ai trouvé !

Un déclic se fit entendre dans la pièce et celle-ci s'illumina. Le groupe fut ébloui et ils mirent un moment à s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Quand ils réussirent à retrouver la vue ils écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur. Partout dans le réfectoire des corps étaient pendus au plafond, accrochés par une corde autour du cou. Il y avait bien une douzaine de personnes, dont les yeux ouverts étaient vitreux, vides… Les blocards les reconnurent rapidement, c'était ceux qui les avaient amenés ici la veille.

\- Nom de… Gémit Ichigo.

\- Toshiro ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit la blanche derrière la porte.

\- Heu… C'est pas beau à voir. Avoua-t-il.

\- Des morts ? Devina-t-elle.

\- L'odeur ?

\- Oui. La chair putréfiée je connais, je te passe les détails.

\- Tu fais bien. Admit Ichigo.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Newt était pétrifié de peur, terrifié par les corps pendus au plafond et ce n'était pas le seul, la plupart des blocards étaient immobiles, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Minho rejoignit les deux shinigami en jurant, un des extincteurs dans les mains, tentant d'ignorer les cris de peur des blocards sortant du dortoir. Ichigo détourna les yeux en se fixant sur la porte, essayant d'ignorer les gémissements et les vomissements de certains blocards. Minho abattit violement l'extincteur sur la poignée de la chambre de la blanche et elle tomba au sol, laissant la porte s'entrouvrir. La petite blanche en sorti avec une certaine appréhension avant de balayer la pièce du regard avec une grimace.

\- Pas beau hein ? Fit Minho.

\- Pas vraiment. Avoua-t-elle. Vous allez bien ?

\- Plus ou moins, et toi ?

\- Ça va… Heureusement que je ne suis pas restée avec ces fous, j'ai crue devenir cinglée.

\- Nous aussi. Avoua le jeune homme.

\- Merci de m'avoir sortie de là les garçons.

\- Pas de quoi. Firent-ils en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Hana ? Demanda discrètement Newt, qui était finalement arrivé vers eux.

\- Non… Je suis inquiète Newt, elle a toujours répondu à mes appels jusque là.

\- Je sais. On va la trouver.

\- Tu as vu ça Tsuki ? Demanda Minho en montrant une petite pochette en plastique sur la porte de la jeune fille.

La blanche leva les yeux vers la pochette, dans laquelle se trouvait un papier blanc avec quelques mots écrits dessus.

 **Seika Tsukishiro, groupe A, sujet A2**

Il y avait une autre phrase mais curieusement effacée, la rendant illisible.

\- Seika ? C'est donc ton nom de famille ? C'est plutôt sympa. Fit Minho.

\- Ça veut dire fleur sauvage. Traduit Toshiro.

\- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Newt.

\- Aucune idée. Admit le blanc en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut trouver Hana ! Gronda l'ancienne maton.

\- C'est déjà fait. Fit une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce, celle de Poêle-à-frire.

Le petit groupe rejoignit le jeune homme qui se tenait devant une porte, fermée elle aussi. Peut-être Hana était-elle profondément endormie ? Ne les entendant donc pas ? Poêle-à-frire secoua la poignée de toutes ses forces mais en vain, heureusement Minho avait toujours l'extincteur dans les mains. Avant qu'il n'explose la poignée, l'asiatique remarqua une nouvelle pochette en plastique sur la porte. Avec étonnement le groupe lu ce qui était écrit sur le papier glissé à l'intérieur.

 **Kaede Hana, groupe A, sujet A1.**

 **La Traitresse.**


	3. Chapitre 2

Bleach et labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

''La traitresse'', c'était bien le dernier terme que Tsukishiro aurait attribué à Hana. La jeune fille se sentit très en colère tout à coup, son amie ne méritait pas d'être dénommé ainsi, on ne pouvait pas douter de sa loyauté.

\- Comment osent-ils… Menaça-t-elle.

\- Du calme Tsuki, ce n'est pas le moment là. Tempéra Minho.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! S'exclama Ichigo, indigné.

\- C'est bon le bleu, apprend à écouter ce qu'on te dit. Soupira Newt. Prend ça plutôt, fit-il en lui donnant l'extincteur.

Avec un grognement le roux leva l'extincteur et l'abattit sur la poignée. Avec un hochement de tête affirmatif le groupe entra dans la chambre. La pièce était une plus petite version du dortoir des garçons, il y avait deux paires de lits superposés, deux placards, une porte menant vraisemblablement à une salle de bain et aucune fenêtre n'était présente aux murs. Les lits étaient tous fait à l'exception d'un, ce dernier avait les draps froissés et l'oreiller de travers. Cependant il n'y avait aucun signe de la jeune maton des medjack.

\- Hana ? S'enquit Ichigo, inquiet.

Un bruit de robinet dans la salle d'eau attira l'attention des blocards, tous soupirèrent de soulagement, elle allait bien.

\- Bon, reprit Minho, je propose qu'on rassemble tout le monde ici, ça ne sent pas la mort et il n'y a pas de fondus aux fenêtres. Je vais aller chercher les autres. Fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

\- Ça marche. Assura Newt en hochant la tête. Quant à nous on ne va pas attendre Hana les bras croisés, asseyez vous les gars on a que ça à faire.

Les blocards acquiescèrent en s'asseyant sur les lits, non sans une certaine nervosité. Le jeune capitaine se dirigea vers un des lits avant de voir que la blanche ne le suivait pas, une moue embêtée sur le visage.

\- Tsukishiro ?

\- Il y a quelque chose de…

Elle ne put finir, coupée par le son d'un déclic venant de la porte de la salle d'eau. Tout le groupe tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, près à accueillir la jeune fille. Mais l'ambiance tomba d'un seul coup, ce n'était pas Hana mais un garçon. Il portait le même genre de vêtement qu'eux, un pyjama bleu avec une veste à bouton et un pantalon en flanelle. Il avait le teint basané et des cheveux noirs courts. D'un geste brusque Ichigo saisi le garçon étonné par le col.

\- T'es qui toi ?! Elle est où Hana ?!

\- Non mais dit donc toi, qui je suis ? Non mais qui vous êtes vous ?

\- Ne commence pas, menaça Newt qui s'était approché à son tour, on est nombreux et tu es seul alors ferme là et répond à nos questions !

Le garçon se défit de la prise du roux et croisa les bras.

\- Ok, je suis Aris, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

\- Comment tu es arrivé là et où est la fille qui a dormi ici cette nuit ?

\- Une fille ? S'étonna le garçon, quelle fille ? Je suis tout seul ici depuis hier.

\- Mais il y a un écriteau dehors, sur la porte, qui dit que cette chambre est-celle d'Hana Kaede. Rien à voir avec Aris. Grogna Ichigo.

\- Écoutez, on m'a amené là hier soir, j'ai dormi là, fit-il en indiquant le lit défait, et je me suis levé il y a pas cinq minutes pour aller pisser, je ne connais pas cette fille que vous cherchez.

Le ton du garçon était clair, il ne plaisantait pas. Ce qui fit revenir l'inquiétude du roux au galop. Il s'écarta doucement, reculant jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir.

\- Qui t'a amené là ? Demanda Newt.

\- Je ne sais pas. Des gars avec des flingues qui nous on libérés.

\- Délivrés ? Délivrés de quoi ? Demanda Tsukishiro.

\- Du Labyrinthe, les gars, du Labyrinthe. Fit-il avec une expression horrifiée à ce souvenir.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée, tous frissonnèrent à la mention du Labyrinthe, tous avaient vécu l'enfer là bas et l'expression d'Aris montrait bien qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Tu devrais t'assoir. Suggéra Tsukishiro au bout d'un moment, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- Hein ? Et puis vous êtes qui vous tous ? D'où vous venez exactement ?

\- Le Labyrinthe, les griffeurs, les Créateurs, le WICKED… On était dans le même sac que toi. Fit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Comment ?! S'exclama le jeune homme en devenant pâle comme un linge. C'est une blague ?

\- Pas du tout. Assura Newt. Tsuki dit vrai, tu devrais vraiment t'assoir. On est tous dans le même bateau.

\- C'est qui ce tocard ? Demanda Minho en entrant, suivi des autres blocards.

\- C'est un peu compliqué mais voici Aris, présenta Newt, on a pas mal de choses à se dire.

L'asiatique paru septique mais hocha la tête. Finalement les blocards descendirent les couchettes des autres lits pour les mettre au sol, formant un cercle. Ichigo avait d'abord voulu aller chercher Hana mais Minho lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres pièces ici, seulement une grande porte métallique solidement cadencée. Le roux baissa la tête, sentant tout espoir l'abandonner. Tsukishiro s'asseya à ses côtés et lui murmura qu'ils la retrouveraient, c'était tout aussi important pour elle que pour lui et les autres, Hana était un membre de la famille. Le jeune homme hocha tristement la tête avant que la conversation ne soit à nouveau engagée par Newt.

\- Bon, je vous propose de raconter notre vie avant de trouver à manger, ok ?

A bien y réfléchir il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de cuisine dans le ''bâtiment'', même si l'eau était abondante dans les salles de bain la nourriture ne tombait pas des robinets…

\- Ça me va, assura Minho. Va-y le tocard, commence. Fit-il en désignant Aris.

\- Surement pas, vous les premiers.

\- Ha ouais ? Et si je te faisais la peau ? Après on verra si tu veux toujours rester muet.

\- Minho… Menaça Tsukishiro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Allez Tsuki ! Ce tocard pourrait faire parti des Créateurs, ou alors c'est un espion de WICKED. Et si ça se trouve c'est lui qui a accroché tous ces malheureux dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'y a ni fenêtres, ni portes, il n'y a que nous et lui et c'est le seul qu'on n'a pas vu jusqu'ici. Et puis il me fatigue à nous prendre de haut ! C'est à lui de commencer !

La jeune fille soupira longuement en secouant la tête, le terroriser ne servirait à rien de positif. Finalement Newt reprit plus calmement.

\- Écoute, parle nous du labyrinthe, on y était aussi et pourtant on ne t'y a jamais vu.

\- Ok… On m'a jeté dans un labyrinthe géant entouré de murs de pierre énormes, ce après m'avoir rendu amnésique. Je me souvenais juste de mon nom. Je me suis retrouvé seul parmi une cinquantaine de filles. Il y en a eu deux après moi, le jour suivant, les dernières et puis on s'est échappés du labyrinthe il y a quelques jours. Ceux qui nous on aidés nous on gardés dans un gymnase avant de nous amener ici hier. Mais c'est tout, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Vous étiez dans le labyrinthe aussi ?

Un brouhaha infernal prit place dans la pièce, l'incompréhension et la surprise s'étaient emparés des blocards. Ce qu'Aris leur avait dit… était incroyable, vraiment incroyable.

\- Vous viviez au milieu d'un grand labyrinthe, dans une ferme, à un endroit où les murs se fermaient tous les soirs ? Juste toi et des filles ? Vous aviez des griffeurs aussi ? Après l'arrivée des deux dernières filles tout a commencé à partir en vrille pas vrai ?

\- Houlà une minute, comment tu sais tout ça ? Comment… ? S'exclama Aris.

\- On a vécu la même chose, la même fichue expérience. Sauf que là il y avait une majorité de filles. Il y avait que toi comme garçon ? Demanda Newt.

\- Heu oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Nous on avait deux filles, Tsuki ici présente et Hana, qu'on espérait trouver ici.

\- Si ça ne tiens qu'à moi je dirais qu'ils m'ont jeté là pour punir ma sœur, entre autre… Fit la blanche.

\- C'est possible… Admit Minho.

\- En tout cas ils ont fait deux expériences, deux labyrinthes. Déduit le capitaine.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Tsukishiro.

\- Laquelle ?

La blanche hésita avant de se lancer.

\- Tu pouvais parler par télépathie à des personnes dans le labyrinthe ? Aux deux nouvelles filles par exemple.

Les blocards tout comme Aris semblaient surpris de la question, tous sauf Ichigo, Toshiro, Minho et Newt, qui étaient au courant de cette capacité chez Tsukishiro, entre autre. Le garçon, lui, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, muet de stupeur. La jeune fille roula des yeux et entreprit de lui parler par la pensée pour confirmer ses doutes.

 ** _Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?_**

Le garçon sursauta avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

 ** _Oui… Tu m'entends aussi ?_**

 ** _Oui._**

 ** _Ils l'on tuée, ma meilleure amie, elle était dans le labyrinthe depuis longtemps mais ils l'on tuée. Elle est morte…_**

\- Heu… Tsuki ? Hésita Newt. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant de regarder le blond.

\- Il peut le faire aussi, la télépathie, Newt, comme Hana, Toshiro, Ichigo et moi.

La jeune fille se tue, inquiète, pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas fait de mal à Hana…

\- Aris, qui a tué ton amie ?

\- Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Minho, largué.

\- Tais toi, gronda la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard noir. Il avait lui aussi quelqu'un avec qui parler mentalement, comme Hana et moi, entre autre. Mais apparemment elle a été tuée.

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas trop par qui… ils… ils ont poussés Beth, une des filles, à la poignarder… Elle s'appelait Rachel et elle est… elle est morte… morte… Fit-il en s'enfouissant le visage dans les mains.

Tsukishiro sentit son cœur se serrer, à la base elle aurait dû finir comme cette fille… Le douloureux souvenir de Toru lui revint en mémoire, elle sentit alors une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle se sentait si coupable… La blanche sentit une douce pression sur sa main et leva la tête vers Toshiro, qui tentait de la réconforter. Elle lui sourit tristement avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Aris.

\- Et elles sont où les filles qui étaient avec toi ? Combien on pu s'échapper ? Et comment tu es arrivé là ?

\- Écoutez, je n'en sais vraiment pas plus que vous. On était une trentaine à en avoir réchappés… Ils nous on amenés dans un gymnase et on nous a filé des vêtements. On est arrivés là la nuit dernière. Apparemment je devais être séparé des autres parce que j'étais un garçon. Et c'est là que vous, pauvres jobards, vous m'êtes tombés dessus.

\- Jobards ? S'étonnèrent les blocards.

\- Rien, juste une expression qu'on avait dans le Labyrinthe.

\- Apparemment ont à tous développés des tics de langage, soupira Tsukishiro avec un petit sourire.

\- On dirait. S'amusa Newt. Chez nous je pense que Jobards signifie Tocards.

\- On dirait. Approuva Minho.

\- Dis, tu as quoi dans le cou ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Hein ? S'étonna le noiraud en tordant le cou pour essayer de voir.

En regardant bien les autres purent voir une tâche noire au ras du col du haut du garçon. Ça ressemblait à une ligne qui partait de la clavicule et faisait le tour de la nuque. On aurait dit que suite de lettres.

\- Fais voir, demanda Newt en se penchant pour baisser le col du vêtement afin de mieux voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

\- C'est un tatouage. Dit-il avec une certaine surprise dans la voix.

\- Et ça dit quoi ? S'impatienta Minho en s'approchant.

 **Propriété du WICKED. Groupe B, sujet B1. Le Partenaire.**

Ces quelques mots étaient écrits en lettres foncées sur la peau basanée du jeune garçon. Il eut un silence avant que Minho ne reprenne, surpris.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Je suis sur de ne pas l'avoir eu hier soir ! S'exclama Aris.

\- Propriété du WICKED… je pensais qu'on en était sortis… Fit Ichigo, incrédule. Et pourquoi ''partenaire'' d'ailleurs ?

\- Va savoir ! Soupira Newt.

\- Je vous jure qu'il n'était pas là hier ! Se défendit le nouveau venu.

\- Et on t'aurait fais ça dans la nuit ? Sans que tu ne le remarque ? Ironisa Minho.

\- Mais je vous le jure !

\- A ta place je ne jugerai pas. Intervint Tsukishiro en se levant vivement pour attraper le col de la chemise de l'asiatique, tu en as un aussi.

\- Hein ? S'exclama-t-il en essayant de voir ledit tatouage.

\- Arrête de gigoter ! Gronda-t-elle en poussant la tête du jeune homme, qui protesta avec un grognement. Oui, c'est pareil mais ce n'est pas marqué la même chose.

\- Lis-le alors ! Fit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard avant de lire ce qu'il était écrit.

 **Propriété du WICKED. Groupe A, sujet A7. Le Chef.**

\- Sérieux ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en courant vers la salle de bain pour vérifier, vite rejoint d'Aris.

C'est alors que tout le monde se mit demander à son voisin de regarder ce qu'il avait d'écrit dans son cou.

\- On est tous du groupe A, fit Newt.

\- Et on est tous marqués ''Propriété du WICKED''.

La plupart des blocards n'avaient pas de dénomination supplémentaire, juste la propriété, le groupe et un numéro : A3, A19, A13, etc…

\- Il y a quoi sur le mien ? Demanda Newt à Tsukishiro.

\- Sujet A5 et apparemment tu serais ''La Colle.''

\- La Colle ? Répéta le blond, étonné.

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

\- Peut être parce que tu es celui qui nous lie les uns aux autres ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu es quoi toi, Toshiro ? Voulu savoir le roux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Le roux secoua la tête et regarda la marque de son ami.

\- Alors ?

\- Sujet A4, ''Le Stratège''. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Soupira le roux.

Le blanc haussa les épaules et fit signe au jeune homme de se baisser pour qu'il puisse lire ce qu'il était écrit sur sa nuque.

\- Sujet A6, ''L'Outsider''.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Grogna le roux.

\- Ne le prend tout simplement pas, affirma Newt, le mien aussi est bizarre. Au fait, et toi Tsuki ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lis. Proposa-t-elle.

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda la marque de la jeune fille.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle après un instant.

\- Heu… Sujet A2 et…

\- Et ? Pressa-t-elle, étonnée de l'hésitation de son ami.

\- Et il n'y a pas de nom mais c'est écrit ''A tuer par le groupe B''.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

Un long silence emplit la pièce, l'idée que leur amie aux cheveux blancs soit une cible à abattre était incompréhensible, inimaginable. Alors qu'une vague de protestation allait retentir une sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment. La sirène était forte, si puissante que les blocards durent se boucher les oreilles. La plupart des visages étaient à la fois surpris et perplexes. Tsukishiro regarda tout autour de la pièce, cherchant l'origine du bruit assourdissant. Il n'y avait rien, ni fentes, ni haut parleurs… rien. Malgré le bruit la jeune fille réussi à entendre les cris de Minho.

\- C'est la sonnerie des nouveaux !

\- Je sais ! Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Newt.

\- Aucune idée ! Admit-elle.

Près de la porte la blanche vit Poêle-à-frire se diriger à toutes jambes vers la sortie.

\- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne sort pas d'ici, il se passe peut-être quelque chose de grave !

\- Justement, il ne faut pas rester là !

Alors qu'il voulu ouvrir la porte il remarqua que celle-ci ne bougeait pas, elle était bloquée. Il tenta de la forcer avec son épaule mais elle ne se déplaça pas d'un centimètre.

\- Vous avez cassé la poignée bandes de tocards ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Comme si on avait eut le choix ! S'exclama Ichigo.

Le maton des cuisto soupira avec une grimace et alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose la sonnerie s'interrompit, soulageant les blocards. Il eu un long silence, chacun attendait avec appréhension la suite des évènements.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous donner un nouveau. Fit Newt en croisant les bras.

\- Et où serait la boite hein ? Ironisa Minho.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment vous deux. Gronda la seule fille présente.

\- Regardez ça. Fit le capitaine en se plaçant non loin d'eux, indiquant la porte qui s'était entrouverte.

Les blocards redevinrent silencieux, hésitant à s'approcher. Par l'ouverture le groupe put voir que la lumière avait été éteinte dans le réfectoire. Les blocards se regardèrent avec inquiétude, qu'allait-il les attendre de l'autre côté de la porte ?

\- Quelqu'un est volontaire ? Suggéra Newt.

\- Je vais y aller, fit Minho, Tsuki, tu es avec moi ?

\- Oui. Affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Attendez, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière, c'est peut-être dangereux… Hésita le roux.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? S'amusa Minho.

\- Heu…

\- Qui sait, on aura peut-être un nouveau bleu à qui botter les fesses pour passer nos nerfs. Rit Minho pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu me fais penser à Gally quand tu dis ça. Soupira la blanche en lui passant devant.

\- Quoi ? Hé ! C'est faux !

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller Tsukishiro. Intervint le capitaine.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Parce que je suis une fille ?

\- Mais non. Soupira-t-il. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ce genre d'idées reçues. Je parle de ton tatouage. Ce qui est marqué dessus…

\- Je sais, mais je dois y aller. Il faut aller voir.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse tomber le bleu, coupa Newt, tu ne la convaincras pas. Allez-y, mais faites attention.

\- Ça marche. Assura Minho.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et fit un sourire désolé au blanc, elle était têtue et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Dans le réfectoire tout était sombre et la faible lumière de la chambre n'éclairait pas à deux mètre, à tâtons Minho s'avança pour aller enclencher les interrupteurs, laissant la jeune fille en retrait pour surveiller le moindre bruit suspect. Après un moment l'asiatique annonça qu'il avait trouvé l'un des interrupteurs. Un déclic se fit entendre à travers la pièce et la lumière revint. Il fallu un moment aux deux coureurs pour s'habituer à la lumière mais quand cela fut fait le duo se regarda avec surprise, les cadavres, et l'odeur qui les accompagnaient, avaient disparus sans laisser de traces, comme si ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que les deux coureurs ne soient tirés de leurs pensées par des bruits de pas derrière eux. Newt passa devant eux en boitillant.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui. Personne ne peut déplacer autant de corps en si peu de temps ! Et puis on aurait forcément entendu quelqu'un entrer et déplacer les cadavres ! C'est insensé !

\- Parce que pour toi tout ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'ici était sensé ? Demanda ironiquement la blanche.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique, Tsuki. Soupira l'asiatique.

La jeune fille grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que les autres blocards sortaient de la chambre. Le calme prit place dans la pièce au fur et à mesure que le reste du groupe découvrait la pièce vide.

\- Newt a raison, c'est impossible que quelqu'un ait pu déplacer les corps en si peu de temps, on n'est restés dans la pièce qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Sans parler de l'odeur, c'était intenable. Ajouta la blanche. Une odeur ne s'évapore jamais à ce point là. Jamais.

\- Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui les a retirés, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! S'exclama le roux.

\- On a vu bien plus étrange que ça, cela dit. Soupira le blanc.

Le roux le regarda un moment avant d'hocher la tête avec une grimace.

\- Hé les gars, intervint Winston, les fous furieux… on ne les entend plus.

Les blocards tendirent l'oreille, plus un bruit, rien.

\- C'est vrai… admit Minho, un peu étonné avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le dortoir.

Les blocards ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, curieux. Minho fut le premier à entrer et une exclamation de surprise ne tarda pas à lui échapper. Alerte Tsukishiro se faufila jusqu'à lui, laissant les blocards sur le pas de la porte, hésitants à entrer. La jeune fille regarda de tous les côtés, vers toutes les fenêtres… La pièce n'avait pas changé mais les ouvertures étaient maintenant occultées par des murs de brique rouge. Il n'y avait plus aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur, la seule lumière présente venait des plafonniers poussiéreux. La petite blanche écarta ensuite les blocards pour se frayer un chemin vers sa chambre, voulant vérifier si le même phénomène avait eut lieu là bas, les laissant entrer à leur tour dans le grand dortoir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard au pas de course, annonçant que c'était pareil dans sa chambre.

\- Je veux bien pour les cadavres, mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir eu le temps de construire un mur ! S'exclama Newt. C'est quoi ce bazar nom d'un chien !

\- Hé ! Protesta la petite blanche.

\- Ho excuse moi, cela dit tu n'es pas un chien mais un loup, ça ne compte pas.

\- C'est un canidé aussi !

Alors que Newt allait ajouter quelque chose Minho annonça que le mur de brique était plein et qu'il n'avait pas l'air récent.

\- On s'est fait piéger. Grogna Toshiro.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Poêle-à-frire.

\- Ils l'ont déjà fait avec la Falaise, qui sait ce qu'ils sont encore capable de faire.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Il avait raison, plus ils avançaient et plus ils étaient perdus, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Tsukishiro et Aris prirent congé en partant inspecter leur chambre, pour voir si rien n'avait changé. Le groupe décida de faire de même. Toshiro et Ichigo remarquèrent alors que les lits avaient été faits, leurs vêtements sales avaient disparus, les armoires avaient un peu changées de place… Enfin de nouveaux vêtements étaient posés sur leurs lits avec des montres digitales. Il eut un dernier signe des plus étranges, l'écriteau portant le nom d'Hana s'était changé en un nouveau.

 **Aris Jones, groupe B, sujet B1,**

 **Le Partenaire.**

Fatigués et dépassés par les évènements, la plupart des blocards montèrent sur leurs lits pour s'allonger et se reposer afin de réfléchir posément à ce nouveau problème. Toshiro et Ichigo firent de même, mais le roux était bien plus préoccupé par le sort d'Hana que par ce qui se passait à ce moment précis. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller en regardant le plafond sans le voir. Décidé à obtenir une réponse de sa part le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de lui parler via la télépathie.

 ** _Hana. Hana répond… S'il te plait réponds-moi, on se fait du souci, où es-tu… ?_**

Après un moment sans réponse le roux s'apprêta à laisser tomber pour l'instant, mais tout d'un coup la voix claire de la maton des medjack résonna dans son esprit. Cependant la réponse qu'il obtient ne fut absolument pas celle qu'il avait espérée.

 ** _Sors de ma tête ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, va t'en, sors de ma tête !_**

 ** _Quoi ? Mais Hana… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est moi, Ichigo… Tsuki est très inquiète pour toi elle aussi, dit nous où tu es._**

 ** _Fiche moi la paix ! Fous le camp !_**

Le roux secoua la tête, c'était bien Hana, il en était certain, mais pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

 ** _Je ne te connais pas ! Et cette Tsuki non plus ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_**

Sa voix était tremblante, à la fois effrayée et en colère. Pourquoi ?

 ** _Hana, calme toi, ce n'est que moi, je ne te veux pas de mal. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_**

La jeune fille se tue un moment, si longtemps que le jeune homme eut du mal à savoir si elle était toujours là.

 ** _Laissez-moi, tous. Sinon je vous jure que je vous fais la peau._**

Suite à ces mots sa présence disparue pour de bon. Ichigo déglutit, ce n'était pas Hana, pas la douce Hana qu'il avait rencontré au Bloc, cette Hana là il ne la connaissait pas. Hana était toujours tranquille et raisonnée et surtout elle ne parlait pas de cette façon, pas elle.

Le jeune homme s'attarda un moment sur le ''tous'', Tsukishiro avait donc assistée à leur discussion, c'était possible, il n'avait pas encore assez de métrise sur son pouvoir de télépathie pour distinguer plus d'une personne. Où alors elle avait essayé de la contacter avant lui… La première option semblait la meilleure, il se promit d'interroger la petite blanche un peu plus tard. Il avait mal, cette jeune fille à qui il s'était tant attaché avait disparue, cette fille avec qui il avait eut l'impression de partager quelque chose de fort l'avait oubliée… Pourquoi ? Que leur voulait encore le WICKED, car oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux à l'origine de tout ça, aussi bien pour Hana que pour le dortoir, les cadavres, Aris… Tout. C'était toujours WICKED, encore et toujours WICKED.


	5. Chapitre 4

Attention: Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs

* * *

Un rêve, à nouveau. Au dessus de sa tête flottait une lumière aveuglante, elle put distinguer des médecins et infirmiers, du moins ce qu'elle pensait en être au vu de leurs horribles vêtements verts et de leurs masques blancs couvrant la partie inférieure de leurs visages. Elle sentait la peur courir à travers son corps d'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ou 8 ans.

Les gens autour d'elle parlaient entre eux mais elle ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle était frustrée mais fini par distinguer quelques mots, quelques mots qui lui glacèrent le sang.

\- Il va falloir approfondir le travail entre elles.

\- Vous pensez que ça va aller ? Elle a déjà subit une grosse opération… j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est incroyable, la Braise est déjà bien implantée dans son système…

\- Elle risque d'y rester.

\- Ou pire, elle va s'en sortir.

\- Ou alors elle et les autres vont tous nous sauver.

* * *

Tsukishiro se réveilla en sursaut, couvertes de sueurs froides. Son rêve… était-ce seulement un rêve ? Elle sera les bras autour d'elle, frissonnante. La Braise ? Avait-elle la Braise ? Impossible, depuis le temps elle serait devenue comme ces fondus… Et même si ''elle'' faisait référence à Hana, ce serait pareil… Elle secoua la tête, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. La jeune fille se massa les tempes, prise d'un violent mal de tête. Soudain une voix retenti à côté d'elle.

\- Hé bien, ravi de voir que certaines arrivent à faire la sieste.

C'était Newt, debout à côté d'elle. Non loin de lui se trouvait Toshiro, assis sur le lit d'à côté.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle… Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… je crois… Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Environ deux heures.

\- Pour être honnête, reprit Newt, quand les autres t'on vu dormir ça les a calmés, il n'y a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, on est enfermés ici.

La jeune fille soupira et se redressa, non sans se masser les tempes une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous avez trouvé de quoi manger ?

\- Non… Mais je suis sûr que les tordus qui nous on amenés là ne l'ont pas fait dans le seul but de nous faire crever de faim. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Ça me rappelle un peu nos débuts au Bloc, pas toi Tsuki ? Toi, Toru, Minho, moi…

La blanche le regarda un moment avant de sourire, il avait surement raison.

\- Dites, vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus ? Demanda Ichigo en entrant, s'asseyant à côté de son ami aux yeux turquoise.

\- De quoi ? Nos débuts au Bloc ? S'étonna Newt.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait. Demanda le capitaine.

Les deux blocards se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent, il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient que rarement, voir jamais, parlé de ces moment là avec qui que ce soit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis du Bloc peut–être que…

\- Par où commencer ? Fit pensivement le blond.

\- Par le début ? Proposa la blanche avec un rire.

\- C'est ça, moque toi !

La blanche rit avant de débuter.

\- Au contraire de vous, moi, je ne suis pas arrivée par la Boite. Quand je suis arrivée je me suis réveillée à côté de la Boite, qui était fermée. Au début j'avais peur, j'étais toute seule dans un monde inconnu et inquiétant, il faut bien le dire. Mais finalement j'ai vite reprit le dessus et me suis remontée les manches. Cela dit l'arrivée de Newt et Toru a été un grand soulagement.

\- Newt et Toru ? Les deux à la fois ? S'étonna le blanc.

\- Hé ouais, vous n'êtes pas les seuls tocards à être arrivés à deux. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on vous a accueilli si facilement par rapport aux autres ?

\- Heu… parce que vous étiez les ''dirigeants'' ? Tenta Ichigo.

\- Peut être un peu oui, admit le blond. Mais c'est surtout parce que nous aussi on est arrivés à deux. Cela dit nous on ne se connaissait pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça et reprit.

\- On s'est organisés comme on a put et au fur et à mesure des arrivées chacun à trouvé sa place.

\- Et les Créateurs avaient déjà tout mis en place ? Je veux dire les champs, les animaux… S'enquit le plus jeune.

\- Oui, ça a été un sacré boulot de gérer ça… on a fait pas mal d'erreurs. Admit Newt.

\- Et en quoi ce qui se passe maintenant vous fait penser à ça ? Hésita Ichigo.

\- Hé bien… à l'époque on était sûr qu'on nous avait envoyés là dans un but précis. Si ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Repris le blond.

\- C'est vrai, pourquoi nous envoyer dans le Labyrinthe sinon ? On s'est tous retroussés les manches et on a avancé. On finira par trouver pourquoi on est ici. Assura la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, si on ne meurt pas de faim d'ici là. Grogna le roux.

\- Arrête de râler, on a de l'eau ! Fit Newt en indiquant la salle de bain.

\- Et les cadavres, vous en faites quoi ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Que tu peux être déprimant. Soupira le blocard. Tout ça, les murs derrière les fenêtres, les cadavres… ça me fait penser au Labyrinthe, bizarre et incompréhensible. Maintenant il faut attendre la prochaine épreuve.

\- Mouais… Firent les deux shinigamis, peu convaincus sur leurs chances.

\- En tout cas tant qu'on n'a pas à se retrouver devant des Griffeurs, ça me va. Soupira le roux.

\- Pitié n'en parle pas, tu vas nous porter la poisse ! S'exclama la blanche.

Les blocards rirent un peu avant qu'Ichigo et Newt ne prennent congé, non sans se moquer du grognement de l'estomac du rouquin. Les deux blancs se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la pièce.

\- Tu es sure que tu va bien ? S'enquit le blanc, inquiet. Tu es vraiment pâle.

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure. J'ai juste mal à la tête. Avoua-t-elle.

Le capitaine paru septique mais n'ajouta rien. Après un moment de silence il reprit.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est au sujet de… de ta forme de loup.

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise avant de détourner les yeux, une expression triste sur le visage.

\- Je peux le faire depuis que je suis dans le labyrinthe… Je… Je n'ai pas le sentiment que je pouvais le faire avant. Je pense que c'est le WICKED qui m'a fait ça, c'est la seule explication plausible… Mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Jusqu'ici ça n'a pas changé grand-chose.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile de…de découvrir ça…

\- Non. Admit-elle. Ça a même été un choc. J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai demandé à Newt et Toru de m'enfermer au gnouf pour la nuit. Je ne savais pas ce dont j'étais capable et je ne voulais pas attaquer quelqu'un par inadvertance…

\- Le gnouf ? C'est donc ça la raison pour laquelle tu avais été enfermée. Réalisa-t-il en repensant à leur conversation quand ils se trouvaient au Bloc et qu'Ichigo et lui avaient été enfermés.

\- Hé oui. Mais ça ne me gène pas tu sais, cette… particularité. J'ai une bonne ouïe, un bon odorat, même si ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, rit-elle, une bonne vue… Je ne m'en plains pas, et puis j'aime beaucoup les canidés ! Sourit-elle.

\- Je vois… ça a dû aider un peu dans le labyrinthe.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de vagabonder dans les couloirs au lieu de m'occuper d'une section précise, je pouvais protéger les coureurs, autant en profiter.

\- Je comprends, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Avoua-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Il se rappela soudainement la Soul Society, enfin son grade en fait. En tant que capitaine il avait la force de protéger les siens, il ne doutait pas que c'était ce qu'il avait fait jusque là… Il soupira, espérant que sa division aille bien. Même si il ne se souvenait pas d'eux il sentait que c'était important pour lui. Le blanc leva alors les yeux vers la maton des coureurs, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, pensive.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du labyrinthe ses beaux cheveux neige s'étaient ternis et son teint était pâle, elle s'était affaiblie, mais pourquoi ? Elle était une personne forte, la plus forte qu'il connaisse, alors comment avait-elle put s'affaiblir à ce point en si peu de temps ? Soudain l'image sanglante de Toru lui revint en mémoire, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Ils avaient tous l'impression d'être là depuis des jours mais en fait ils n'avaient passés qu'une nuit ici. Une journée c'était bien trop peu pour faire un deuil, même avec les évènements récents qui les obligeaient à penser à autre chose. Dans le labyrinthe Toru n'avait plus été le même après sa transformation, inquiétant ses proches, dont la jeune fille, et puis sa mort… Il était mort pour la protéger et il avait été violement assassiné sous ses yeux, comme… comme sa sœur ainée. Et puis maintenant Hana qui ne répondait plus aux appels télépathiques… Tsukishiro… elle devait être ébranlée… il comprenait mieux son état maintenant. Mais que faire ?

\- Au fait Tsukishiro ! S'exclama Ichigo en entrant dans la pièce. Ho pardon… Fit-il en voyant les deux blancs silencieux. Je heu…

\- C'est bon. Soupira le capitaine, on avait fini.

\- Oui. Acquiesça la blanche. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je…

Voyant le roux hésiter le capitaine soupira et parti vers la porte.

\- Je vais voir les autres. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers le roux. Ne tarde pas trop, elle n'est pas en forme.

\- C'est faux ! Protesta la jeune fille.

\- Mais oui, bien sur. S'amusa-t-il en sortant.

La jeune fille grogna et le roux s'installa non loin d'elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est rare que l'on discute tout les deux, seuls. Commenta la jeune fille. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Hésita-t-il.

\- Parle, je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je sais bien ! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais c'est un peu…

\- C'est Hana.

\- Oui… Fit-il penaud.

Il eut un court silence avant que le roux ne reprenne.

\- Tu l'as entendue aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, serrant ses draps contre elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé… Elle… nous a oubliés ?

\- Je crois… WICKED à dû lui faire quelque chose… ça me fout en rogne de savoir qu'elle est entre leurs mains on ne sait où ! Grogna-t-elle en tentant de contrôler sa colère.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi. J'ai peur pour elle… WICKED… qu'attendent-ils d'elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je déteste ça, elle devrait être avec nous, pas avec eux ! La Hana que j'ai entendue hier, ce n'est pas la Hana que je connais, cette Hana là n'est pas ma sœur, elle est trop froide… Ichigo, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, bien sur.

\- Est-ce que… tu l'aimes ? Hana.

\- Co… comment ça ? Rougit-il, prit au dépourvu.

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise avant de rire.

\- Je vois, ça me suffit comme réponse. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Hé ! Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Mais ta réaction est suffisante. Assura-t-elle. Ichigo, je t'en prie, si je ne le peux pas, prend soin d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis…

\- Ichigo, coupa-t-elle durement. Que serais-tu prêt à donner pour elle ?

Le roux la regarda dans les yeux un moment, confus. Après un instant il fronça les sourcils et son regard devint plus sûr, plus déterminé.

\- Je donnerai ma vie.

\- Bien. Je te fais confiance, quoi qu'il arrive, prend soin d'elle, s'il te plait.

\- Bien sur ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

\- Merci. Sourit-elle doucement. Ichigo, ensemble, délivrons Hana des mains de WICKED.

\- Oui ! Affirma-t-il.

\- Je… je ne veux pas perdre une personne de plus, je ne veux plus perdre un membre de ma famille, ni mes amis… Je ne veux plus vous voir mourir les uns après les autres. On doit être forts et arriver au bout tous ensemble.

\- Je comprends. Même si je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps je ressens la même chose. Il y a eu trop de morts, ça doit cesser.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement, le regard à la fois triste et nostalgique.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup Ichigo…

Le roux sourit chaleureusement avant de partir vers la porte, sentant que la jeune fille devait être un peu seule. La jeune fille le salua d'un signe de la main, auquel il répondit gentiment avant de sortir. Derrière la porte le roux soupira de soulagement, il se sentait mieux maintenant, discuter avec la jeune fille lui avait fait du bien, ça l'avait même motivé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été choisie comme maton des coureurs et bras droit. Pourtant… pourtant elle avait aussi le droit de craquer et les sanglots contenus qu'il entendait derrière la porte lui confirmaient ce fait. Silencieusement le roux s'éloigna de la porte, laissant un peu d'intimité à la jeune fille.

La blanche était allongée sur son lit, un bras posé devant ses yeux, retenant difficilement ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas put retenir ses larmes, la mort de Toru, la perte d'Hana, la mort de ses compagnons… Tout remontait. Et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sentiments, sa tristesse et sa douleur…

\- Hana… Pardon… Tout le monde… Gémit-elle. Hana… On te retrouvera, je te le jure… Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir, pas à cause du WICKED.


	6. Chapitre 5

Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

* * *

\- J'ai faim. Grommela Ichigo.

\- Oui le bleu, comme tout le monde. Soupira Newt, exaspéré. Et arrête de le partager avec tout le monde, c'est encore plus dur.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une bestiole dans le ventre…

\- Ferme là le bleu ! Gronda Minho, nous aussi on n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours mais on se plaint pas, garde ça pour toi !

Les blocards mourraient de faim et limitaient leurs déplacements pour garder le maximum d'énergie, restant allongés sur leurs lits. Les seuls moments où ils s'autorisaient à se lever s'était pour aller jusqu'aux salles de bain pour boire, essayant de faire passer leur faim en buvant le plus possible. La faim semblait être une véritable maladie, tous avaient le teint pâle, les yeux creusés, la démarche titubante… Tsukishiro les avaient finalement rejoint dans leur dortoir, disant que la solitude finiraient par la tuer avant la faim. La jeune fille s'était installée sur l'un des lits du fond, les seuls de libres, et comme à son habitude, en hauteur.

La blanche, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne prenait même plus la peine de regarder sa montre, certains les avaient même jetés sous leurs lits, disant que ça les déprimaient, faisant paraitre le temps encore plus long.

A la fin du troisième jour un bourdonnement inhabituel retenti dans le réfectoire. Les blocards se regardèrent avec étonnement, se demandant si ils avaient vraiment tous entendu la même chose. Comme pour répondre à leur questionnement un nouveau bourdonnement retenti. La petite blanche voulu se lever pour aller voir mais le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

\- Tsukishiro !

La jeune fille grogna dans son sommeil puis ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout autour d'elle était flou et il lui fallu une minute pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Minho.

\- Ça va ? Tu t'es évanouie en te levant tout à l'heure, tu devrais faire attention. Ne te lève pas trop vite, tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps, ça joue forcément sur ton état, surtout toi.

\- Quoi surtout moi ? Grogna-t-elle en se redressant doucement.

\- Ba… tu es plus jeune et plus… mince… Tu as besoins de plus d'énergie que les autres… Tu sais avec ta corpulence… enfin tu vois…

\- Minho.

\- Heu…

\- Tais-toi.

\- Ok. Soupira-t-il. Mais mange ça au moins. Fit-il en lui tendant une pomme.

La maton le regarda un moment sans bouger, figée.

\- Tsuki ? S'étonna-t-il, un peu inquiet.

\- Où… où as-tu eu ça ?

\- Mange et on verra après.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et saisi le fruit entre ses mains pour croquer à pleine dent dans le fruit sucré. Une savoureuse sensation à la fois douce et acide coula dans sa gorge. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Rapidement le fruit disparu, ne laissant qu'un fin trognon, et elle tendit la main vers lui en s'essuyant la bouche d'un coup de manche.

\- Du calme, rit-il, si tu mange trop vite c'est d'asphyxie que tu vas mourir.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un air désapprobateur et il soupira en lui tendant une nouvelle pomme, qu'elle mangea tout de même plus lentement.

\- Où tu les as eut ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

\- Dans le réfectoire et il n'y avait pas que des pommes. Les tocards qui les ont trouvées ont jurés qu'il n'y avait rien avant. Mais très franchement ont s'en fiche un peu, pour le moment tout le monde profite pour se requinquer.

\- Il y en a beaucoup ? De la nourriture.

\- Assez.

\- Il faut faire attention, il ne faudrait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que tout à l'heure dans trois jours.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais il y a largement de quoi manger.

\- Hum… Il y a quoi d'autre ? A manger.

\- Va voir. Sourit-il en l'aidant à descendre de son lit.

Elle avait voulu protester en disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide mais elle s'avait que c'était nécessaire, se sentant encore trop faible pour sauter du haut du lit sans risquer de se blesser. Une fois descendue elle réussi à avancer vers la porte, bien qu'un peu titubante, et entra dans le réfectoire. La pièce était emplie de blocards mangeant de bon cœur, piochant dans un grand tas de nourriture au centre du réfectoire. Le tas était composé de fruit, légumes, gâteaux et autres aliments se trouvant dans de petits sachets.

Cependant un détail poussa la blanche à lever les yeux du tas de nourriture pour regarder vers le fond de la pièce. Au bout du réfectoire était installé un grand bureau. Plutôt que le meuble en lui-même ce qui interpela la jeune fille fut l'homme tranquillement assis derrière. Celui-ci était assez maigre et était assis sur un fauteuil, jambes croisées sur le bureau, lisant un roman.

La jeune fille le détailla un moment, incrédule. L'homme avait des cheveux brun clairsemés, plaquées sur sa tête, un long nez légèrement incurvé et des yeux marron. L'inconnu portait aussi un costume entièrement blanc, le pantalon, les chaussures, la chemise, la cravate, la veste, les chaussettes, tout était d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Mais c'est qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Il n'a pas voulu le dire. Il dit d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. Expliqua Ichigo assis non loin d'elle.

La jeune femme le regarda avant de reposer les yeux sur l'homme en blanc. Elle décida alors de s'avancer vers le bureau, curieuse malgré les dire du roux. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'homme une main se referma doucement sur son poignet pour l'arrêter. La jeune fille se retourna avec étonnement vers Toshiro, qui l'avait stoppée dans son élan.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça à ta place. Ichigo s'est fait avoir aussi et ce fut assez douloureux.

Pour affirmer ses dires le jeune homme grogna en se frottant le nez, qui était effectivement un peu rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Une vitre invisible.

\- Une vitre invisible ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Va-y, avance de deux mètres et tend le bras, tu va voir.

Il la lâcha et elle fit ce qu'il dit. A trois mètres du bureau elle sentit une force invisible entrer en contact avec sa main. Il y avait bien un mur invisible. La surface était froide et lisse, mais elle avait beau essayer de voir la vitre elle ne voyait rien. Abasourdie elle laissa sa main sur le mur et se décala sur la droite puis la gauche, elle comprit alors que le ''mur'' invisible barrait toute la pièce. Derrière elle elle entendit Minho lui dire qu'ils avaient essayés de briser la vitre et de taper dessus de toutes leurs forces pour attirer l'attention de l'homme mais que rien ne s'était passé.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir le dire ? Entendit la blanche derrière elle, derrière la vitre.

L'homme avait posé ses jambes au sol et sa voix correspondait assez bien à son apparence, nasillarde.

\- Il reste quarante-sept minutes avant que je puisse commencer l'étape 2 des épreuves. Alors patience. On vous a accordé du temps pour reprendre des forces, profitez en mademoiselle.

Après avoir dit cela l'homme reprit sa position précédente, son roman en main. Tsukishiro resta un moment abasourdie avant de rejoindre les blocards pour manger à son tour. Elle s'asseya calmement à côté de Toshiro, en face de Minho et Newt, et saisi une grappe de raisin.

\- Ça y est ? Tu as fais connaissance avec notre nouveau copain ? S'amusa Minho.

\- On dirait…

\- Personnellement j'adore son costard ! Tu crois que ça m'irai ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

\- Parce que tu es une fille !

\- Qui n'a vécu qu'avec des garçons pour aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir. Soupira-t-elle. Je ne serai pas te dire si ça t'irai bien.

\- Allez, tu dois bien avoir un avis !

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme puis Minho.

\- La couleur pourrait aller avec tes cheveux noirs, j'imagine.

\- Ha ! Merci ! Rit-il. Allez, mange un peu, tu es aussi pâle que l'homme-rat avec son bouquin.

\- L'homme-rat ? Quel genre de surnom est-ce ?

\- Ça lui va bien, tu ne trouves pas ? S'amusa Newt.

\- Peu importe. Soupira-t-elle à nouveau en mangeant son raisin.

Elle s'étonna de la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était habituée à la situation, surement avait-elle vu trop de choses étranges pour que ça l'étonne encore. Elle fini son raisin et enchaina avec une nouvelle pomme et quelques gâteaux.

\- Autant certains on vomi à trop manger mais autant toi tu devrais manger plus Tsuki, tu es toute maigrichonne ! S'exclama Poêle-à-frire.

\- Moi ça me va. Et puis il ne faut pas tout manger, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend pour cette ''2ème étape.''

\- Pas faux. Admit le cuisto.

Une fois requinquée la jeune fille se détendit enfin, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour faire un brin de toilette, notamment pour brosser ses longs cheveux blancs bien emmêlés. La maton lutta un moment mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ses cheveux étaient trop long et donc emmêlés à souhait. Avec un soupir d'abandon elle s'asseya sur le lit du bas.

\- Je ferai mieux de les couper une bonne fois pour toutes. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Se serait dommage, intervint une voix en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Toshiro ! S'exclama la jeune fille, surprise. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Ça va bientôt être l'heure indiquée par ''l'homme-rat'' alors je venais voir si ça allait. Tu as besoin d'aide ? S'amusa-t-il en voyant la brosse à cheveux pendre dans la main de la jeune fille.

\- Ça ira. Bouda-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de saisir l'objet de sa main.

\- Allez, laisse toi faire va. Ce serait vraiment dommage de couper de si beaux cheveux à cause de quelques nœuds.

\- De beaux cheveux ? Tu trouves ?

Le blanc la regarda avec un air dépité.

\- On a la même couleur, tu crois vraiment que je mentirais ?

\- Ba…

\- Je n'aimais pas non plus ma couleur, soupira-t-il, je le sais, mais je crois que j'ai appris à l'aimer, finalement.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de sourire.

\- Tu as surement raison, je ne me rends pas compte. Surtout qu'on m'a rarement fait de remarque à ce sujet, au Bloc. Je veux dire… il n'y avait pas de décolorant là bas alors c'était forcément ma couleur naturelle ! Et puis de toute façon on avait autre chose à faire que de s'attarder là-dessus. Soupira-t-elle.

Il eut un court silence durant lequel le capitaine se mit à peigner la longue chevelure immaculée. Étrangement il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. L'image d'une rousse lui tendant une brosse avec un grand sourire s'imposa à son esprit, était-ce… Matsumoto ? Il sourit en se ''rappelant'' que cette situation avait dû l'ennuyer, dans un sens ça lui manquait maintenant… Il espérait au moins que sa seconde allait bien… Après quelques minutes tous les nœuds étaient partis, il eut comme un sentiment de déception.

\- Merci… Murmura la jeune fille.

\- De rien… Tu devrais les attacher, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer. Mais j'ai tout de même le sentiment que ça va s'imposer.

\- Tu as raison. Merci Toshiro. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en déposant un baisé sur une mèche de ses cheveux avant de s'en aller, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille rouge écarlate.

De l'autre côté de la porte le jeune capitaine n'était pas dans un meilleur état, se répétant la même question en boucle, _Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?!_

* * *

Une demi-heure passa et vint finalement l'heure tant attendue. Tous les blocards étaient assis par terre devant le mur invisible. Tsukishiro se trouvait entre Newt et Minho, eux même à côté de Toshiro et Ichigo. De l'autre côté de la vitre l'homme-rat n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, continuant à lire tranquillement. Du coin de l'œil la petite blanche regarda le nouveau, Aris. Il semblait mal à l'aise, tête baissée. Elle se sentait assez mal pour lui, certes la situation n'était pas bien glorieuse pour eux mais surement encore plus pour lui. Le pauvre garçon était tout seul parmi des inconnus et la mort de son amie devait le peser énormément, surtout si il était aussi proche d'elle qu'elle avait put l'être avec Toru. Soudain la voix de Minho retentie, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on devient aussi fou que ces… comment déjà ? Fondus. Je ne comprends pas qu'on soit là entrain d'attendre que l'homme-rat daigne nous adresser la parole comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Je vais vous donner mon point de vue, si il avait de bonnes nouvelles il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se cacher derrière un mur invisible !

\- Bon sang, ferme là et prend ton mal en patience, gronda Newt. Si ça se trouve c'est la fin du cauchemar.

\- Mais bien sur ! Ricana Minho. Et puis Poêle-à-frire va tomber enceinte, Winston va perdre son acné, Toshiro va se décider à sourire et Tsuki va nous danser le tango !

\- Hey ! Protesta la jeune fille alors que le capitaine se contenta de soupirer.

\- Ça suffit ! Vociféra Newt. Je crois que ça commence. Dit-il alors que l'homme-rat avait posé son livre sur son bureau.

L'homme recula, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et le fouilla. Il sorti du tiroir une pochette bourrée de papiers en vrac.

\- Bon ça y est. Fit-il en posant la chemise sur son bureau pour l'ouvrir.

Une fois la pochette ouverte il parcouru les documents présents et se tourna vers eux.

\- Bon, écoutez attentivement, s'il vous plait.

\- Retirez déjà ce fichu mur ! Gronda Minho.

\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna la jeune fille tandis que Newt mit un coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme.

L'homme reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Sachez que si vous êtes là c'est grâce à votre exceptionnel instinct de survie. Nous avons envoyés une soixantaines de personnes au Bloc. Enfin une soixantaine dans le votre et dans le groupe B. Mais ne nous occupons pas ce ça pour le moment. Sur les soixante seuls quelques uns on survécut et sont présents ici. Je pense que vous l'avez comprit mais tout ce qui est arrivé n'avait pour seul but que de juger et analyser vos réactions. Il s'agit plus d'établir un modèle que de faire une simple expérience. Le but était de stimuler la zone mortelle et de recueillir les schémas qui en découlent. Cela pour pouvoir parvenir à la plus grande découverte de l'histoire de la science et de la médecine.

\- Ça nous fait une belle jambe tiens. Grogna la petite blanche alors que ses compagnons hochèrent la tête.

L'homme continua.

\- Durant ces dernières années vous avez été confrontés à diverses situations, ce sont des variables et chacune d'elles étaient pensées avec précision. Mais on en reparlera, pour le moment vous devez bien comprendre une chose, ces épreuves sont de la plus haute importance. Vous devez continuer à réagir correctement aux variables, continuer à vous en sortir, et ainsi vous pourrez vous dire que vous avez jouer un rôle prépondérant dans la survie humaine. Et puis dans la votre évidement.

\- Ce type est malade, murmura Minho, en quoi sortir du labyrinthe va sauver le monde ?

\- Va savoir. Soupira Newt en haussant les épaules.

\- Je représente un groupe nommé WICKED, continua l'homme-rat. Il ne signifie pas méchant mais il est l'acronyme de World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Departement. Notre seul et unique but est de sauver le monde de la catastrophe. Et vous tous, vous représentez un élément vital, essentiel, de notre plan pour y arriver. Sachez que l'on possède de nombreuses ressources, beaucoup de fond et un immense capital humain et technologique. Durant les épreuves vous avez pu voir cette technologie. Si je peux vous conseiller quelque chose c'est de ne jamais vous fier à vos yeux. C'est pour cela qu'on vous a fait le coup des cadavres et des fenêtres. Vous devez bien comprendre que vous verrez des choses qui ne seront pas vraies. Sachez que nous pouvons manipuler votre cerveau et vos terminaisons nerveuses. Je sais que c'est étrange et effrayant mais c'est ainsi.

\- Ben voyons, il a de l'humour celui là, grogna Ichigo.

\- Carrément. Ironisa Minho.

\- Le labyrinthe a servi de cadre aux épreuves. Votre évasion, votre bataille contre les griffeurs, la mort de Toru, votre prétendu sauvetage, le voyage en bus, tout ceci faisait parti des épreuves.

A la mention de Toru le reiatsu de Tsukishiro grimpa et elle fit mine de se lever, furieuse. Mais Newt l'arrêta, la forçant à ce rassoir. La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, non sans mauvaise volonté.

L'homme rat se leva et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau en se penchant vers eux.

\- Tout ce que vous avez vécu faisait parti des épreuves, vous comprenez ? De la phase 1 pour être précis. Mais il nous manque des éléments, aussi nous allons devoir accélérer le rythme et passer à la seconde phase, ça va se compliquer.


	7. Chapitre 6

Attention: Labyrinthe et Bleach appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

Bonne année à tous ! Pour l'occasion je vais poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

De nombreuses questions prirent place dans l'esprit des blocards mais aucune ne se fit entendre. Malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ils voulaient tous en savoir plus, savoir ce qui les attendait.

L'homme-rat se rasseya sur son siège et reprit.

\- Vous devez penser qu'on ne fait que tester votre instinct de survie. En apparence oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ce n'est qu'un des nombreux autres aspects. Vous comprendrez mieux quand tout sera fini. Comme on a surement dû vous l'expliquer dans le bus les éruptions solaires ont tout détruit et la Braise est apparue. Sachez que le WICKED est né de la coopération des nations survivantes. Vous avez tout intérêt à aider vous aussi et ce car vous avez tous le virus, vous aussi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-il en calmant la vague de panique qui avait prit l'assemblée. Il y a toujours un délai entre le moment où on contracte la maladie et le déclanchement des symptômes. A la fin des épreuves vous recevrez un remède et n'aurez pas à subir les… conséquences de la maladie. Mais tout le monde ne peux pas en avoir un vous savez ?

Tsukishiro repensa aux fondus, comme l'avais dit la femme dans le bus, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain, ce n'était que des animaux dépourvus de conscience et d'empathie. Elle ne voulait ça pour personne, ni pour elle, ni pour les autres, il avait raison, ils avaient toutes les raisons de coopérer. Pourtant elle doutait de cet homme, il leur cachait encore trop de choses, des choses importantes.

\- Mais passons. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Maintenant nous vous connaissons tous et nous savons que vous ferez ce qu'il faudra. Car en coopérant vous vous sauverez vous-même en plus des autres. Tout le monde attend le remède que vous permettrez de mettre au monde.

L'homme sortit une pochette, en sortit quelques feuilles et reprit.

\- La phase deux se nomme la Terre Brulée. Les épreuves commenceront demain à six heures précise. Quand vous entrerez dans cette salle vous verrez un transplat dans le mur derrière moi. Pour faire simple on dirait une surface grise brillante. Dès son apparition vous n'aurez que cinq minutes pour le traverser. Vous avez comprit ?

Il eut un silence.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sourds, avez-vous comprit ?

Le groupe acquiesça prudemment.

\- Bien. Dès lors que vous aurez traversé les épreuves de la Terre Brulée auront débutées. Les règles sont les suivantes : sortez à l'air libre et dirigez vous plein nord sur cent soixante kilomètres. Si vous atteignez le refuge en moins de deux semaines vous aurez terminé la seconde phase et seulement à ce moment là vous aurez un antidote. Si vous échouez, vous êtes condamnés.

Un nouveau silence prit l'assemblée. Normalement les blocards auraient éclatés en protestation mais rien, tous étaient trop abasourdis pour répondre quoi que ce soit. L'homme-rat reposa ses papiers dans sa pochette et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau.

\- En fait c'est très simple, il n'y a pas de règles. Vous serez livrés à vous-même sans rien ni personne pour vous aider. Faites ce que je vous ai dit sinon vous êtes morts.

Cette fois une montagne de questions retentit dans la salle.

\- C'est quoi un transplat ?

\- Comment on a eu la Braise ?

\- Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'avoir les premiers symptômes.

\- Ils sont où les cadavres ?

Les questions étaient nombreuses et emplissaient la salle. Tsukishiro, elle, resta silencieuse, ses bras entourant ses jambes. C'était inutile, l'homme ne leur répondrait pas. Celui-ci était silencieux, regardant les blocards un à un. Quand son regard croisa celui de la maton celle-ci tressailli, cet homme n'était pas digne de confiance, loin de là.

\- Fermez là ! Gronda Minho. Bande de tocards vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne répondra pas ? Alors taisez-vous et laissez le finir !

Le silence se fit à nouveau et l'homme-rat reprit.

\- On vous a donné la Braise au cas où vous manqueriez de motivation. N'oubliez pas, cent soixante kilomètres au nord, si vous arrivez au refuge vous aurez un antidote. Fit-il en s'éloignant en direction du mur. Une dernière chose, n'espérez pas échapper aux épreuves en restant ici, vous serez exécutés et de façon assez… déplaisante. Sur ce, bonne chance à tous.

Sur ces mots il se retourna se marcha vers le mur sans s'arrêter. Au moment où l'homme allait rentrer dans le mur la vitre qui séparait les blocards de l'homme-rat se transforma en brume épaisse. Quand celle-ci disparue le groupe put retrouver l'autre côté du réfectoire intact, comme si l'homme-rat et son bureau n'avaient jamais été là.

\- On n'est pas sorti tiens. Soupira Minho.

Cette fois un brouhaha de question retenti dans la salle. Tsukishiro soupira et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle avait besoin d'être tranquille. Elle s'asseya sur son lit, contre le mur, et poussa un long soupir. Tellement de choses traversaient son esprit qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu ces derniers jours était… impossible, anormal, impensable… D'un autre côté elle s'était toujours doutée que ce ''sauvetage'' cachait quelque chose, et ce dès qu'on l'avait séparée d'Hana. Elle détestait le WIKCED, encore plus aujourd'hui qu'hier. Ils allaient à nouveau les utiliser, les faire souffrir, les sacrifier… tout ça pour quoi ? Pour la médecine ? Pour un remède qu'ils n'étaient même pas sur de réussir ? Ils n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier pour eux, des rats de laboratoire et elle détestait ça. Est-ce qu'au moins un remède les attendait vraiment au bout de la Terre Brulée ? Combien d'autres épreuves allaient-ils encore devoir affronter pour pouvoir sortir de cette folie ? Elle se massa les tempes, fatiguée. On lui avait enlevée Hana et Toru, si on lui avait enlevée le reste de ses amis elle n'aurait pas tenue, vraiment.

Soudain le bruit de la porte de sa chambre lui fit lever les yeux, elle vit Toshiro entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que le blanc ne commence doucement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es partie rapidement.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre tous ces tocards blablater alors qu'on sait tous ce qu'on fera demain, de plus les questions sont inutiles, on n'aura pas la réponse de toute façon.

\- Tu as raison, je pensais la même chose pour être honnête, même si il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas très joyeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendue l'être.

\- Je sais bien, moi non plus d'ailleurs, l'inverse serai ironique pas vrai ?

\- Surement. Sourit-elle doucement.

\- Ha, c'est la que vous vous cachiez vous deux ! Fit Newt en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de Minho et Ichigo.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Et puis on se cachait pas. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je me demandais… Hésita Newt, tu as subi la transformation, est-ce que tout ça te dis quelque chose ?

La jeune fille fut silencieuse un moment avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas. Je ne me rappel de rien en ce qui concerne le monde extérieur ou la conception du labyrinthe. Je fais bien des rêves étranges mais ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Des rêves étranges ?

\- Oui. Mais ça ne regarde que moi. Fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Bon, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il y a eu des éruptions solaires et une maladie nommée Braise qui rend les gens fous à lier. Ça doit pas être la joie dehors quand même. Soupira Minho.

\- C'est sûr, mais on n'y peut rien, c'est ça ou mourir ici, à choisir je préfère risquer ma vie là bas, au moins on a une chance. Fit Newt.

\- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça le shinigami suppléant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Tsukishiro ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Je marche, c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix.

Le blanc acquiesça.

\- Bon ba on a du boulot. Conclut Newt.

\- Ouais, maintenant il faut penser à préserver la nourriture, les autres ont arrêté de manger et Poêle-à-frire a reprit les choses en mains, mais il faut faire attention. J'ai peur que la panique ne pousse les autres à manger encore et encore.

\- En tout cas on a effectivement tout à remettre en ordre, depuis notre départ du Bloc on n'a aucune organisation. Il faut changer ça avant que ça ne vire à la catastrophe. Soupira la blanche. Et ce avant demain matin.

\- Tsuki, que proposes-tu exactement ? Demanda Newt.

\- C'est évident. Il nous faut désigner un chef.

\- N'importe quoi Tsuki, tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Fit Minho en posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

\- C'est toi le chef, c'est évident.

\- Hein ? ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ne suis pas faite pour ça moi. Protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Et puis tu as repensé aux tatouages ? Ils ne sont pas là pour rien.

\- C'est vrai ça, approuva Newt.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'on doit y porter une quelconque importance ? Ils veulent nous manipuler c'est tout.

Newt et Tsukishiro s'entreregardèrent avant que le blond ne se dirige à grand pas vers l'asiatique. L'ancien second de Toru tira sur le col du jeune homme, dévoilant ainsi ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son tatouage ''Le Chef''. Minho émit un grognement en se dégageant de la prise de son ami. Tsukishiro, elle, se fit silencieuse, repensant à son propre tatouage ''A tuer par le groupe B'', peut-être que cette épreuve serai sa dernière…


	8. Chapitre 7

Attention: Bleach et Labyrinthe appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

Comme promis voilà le second chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! A bientôt !

* * *

Dans la soirée les blocards fabriquèrent des sacs rudimentaires avec des draps pour pouvoir transporter leurs provisions et quelques vêtements de rechange. Le problème fut de stocker l'eau, cependant certains aliments se trouvaient dans des sacs plastiques, sacs qui furent utilisés pour l'eau. C'était un système qui ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Force de discutions Newt et Tsukishiro réussirent à persuader Minho d'être leur chef.

Ce soir encore Tsukishiro avait décidée de dormir dans le dortoir des garçons. Tous étaient silencieux, trop anxieux pour dire quoi que ce soit. Après le Labyrinthe ils avaient tous peur de ce qui les attendaient.

Mais ils étaient décidés à survivre, ils avaient réussis jusqu'ici, ils y arriveraient une seconde fois.

Tous les blocards avaient mis leur réveil pour cinq heures du matin, le temps de se préparer et de déjeuner. Quand les réveils sonnèrent le groupe se leva et partirent à la douche. Tsukishiro, elle, s'était levée avant les autres. Elle avait donc eut le temps de prendre une douche sans devoir attendre que les hommes aient fini pour pouvoir y aller à son tour. Aussi elle accueilli ses camarades un à un dans le réfectoire. Le petit déjeuner fut silencieux, trop. Une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure indiquée par l'homme au costume blanc les blocards étaient assis sur les bancs du réfectoire, leur sachet d'eau à la main et leur sac en toile près d'eux.

Dans la nuit le mur de verre s'était rétabli, coupant une nouvelle fois le réfectoire en deux. Les blocards murmuraient entre eux, attendant que le transplat apparaisse.

Tsukishiro, elle, était silencieuse, assise entre Toshiro et Aris, le nouveau. Le blanc discutait distraitement avec Ichigo, assis à sa gauche. Puis la voix d'Aris se fit entendre doucement.

\- La première fois que tu l'as entendue, dans ta tête, est-ce que toi aussi tu as crue… devenir cinglée ? Demanda-t-il à la maton.

La jeune fille était surprise de l'entendre, depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé le garçon n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Elle repensa à sa question, elle posa son regard sur le mur en face d'elle et répondit.

\- C'était il y a longtemps mais oui, je pense avoir douté de ma santé mentale. Mais je m'y suis faite. Et puis j'ai découvert de qui ça venait et je me suis sentie bien mieux. Cela dit je n'en ai pas parlé à tous le monde, quelques personnes étaient au courant, à la base, avec tout ce qui s'est produit dernièrement plus de monde a été mis au courant. Et toi alors ?

\- Ça a été bizarre, avoua-t-il. Je suis resté dans le coma quelques jours et à mon réveil ça m'a semblé normal de parler avec Rachel. Mais si elle n'avait pas répondu… je pense que je serai devenu fou. Les autres filles du bloc voulaient me tuer, elles me détestaient vraiment, Rachel était la seule à m'avoir protégé…

La jeune fille comprenait relativement bien ce qu'il disait mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage, ça ne faisant que raviver la douleur de l'absence d'Hana. Soudain elle entendit Minho élever la voix pour se faire entendre de tous les blocards.

\- Il ne reste que trois minutes. Vous êtes tous décidés à venir ?

Le groupe hocha la tête.

\- Personne n'a changé d'avis dans la nuit alors ? Parce que c'est maintenant où jamais. Une fois qu'on sera lancé, le tocard qui voudra abandonner je vous garantis qu'il ne repartira pas indemne.

Tsukishiro soupira, il en faisait trop.

\- Un problème Tsukishiro ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. J'admirais ton leadership.

\- Fiche-toi de moi, je te n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qui est venu me demander de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sur que non. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Le capitaine était surprit, ces deux là se disputaient rarement et Minho était particulièrement dur avec elle aujourd'hui. Mais il vit une sorte d'amusement dans le regard de Newt et Tsukishiro. Il comprit alors, cette petite mascarade était là uniquement dans le but de renforcer l'idée que Minho devait être leur chef. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de rappeler en montrant son tatouage aux blocards.

\- C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il finalement.

Le mur transparent devint opaque et disparu. Sur le mur d'en face apparu alors une grande surface grise scintillante.

\- Allez ! Ordonna Minho en saisissant son sac de tissu et son eau. On n'a que cinq minutes pour passer, dépêchons ! J'y vais le premier et Tsuki sera la dernière, entendu ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Minho avança jusqu'au mur et s'arrêta devant.

\- A tout à l'heure les tocards ! Fit-il en traversant la surface brillante et instable.

Suite à son départ Tsukishiro poussa gentiment les blocards à suivre. Tous sans exception marquèrent en temps d'arrêt avant de traverser, quoi de plus normal ? Personne ne savait ce qui les attendait. Finalement il ne resta plus qu'Aris, Newt, Ichigo, Toshiro et Tsukishiro.

 ** _Tu es sure ?_** Demanda mentalement Aris.

La jeune fille hocha imperceptiblement la tête et le poussa à entrer dans le transplat, ce qu'il fit en trainant des pieds. Il fut suivi de Newt et Ichigo. Il ne resta que les deux blancs. Le jeune capitaine se tenait devant le mur gris, avant de traverser il tendit la main vers la jeune fille. Bien que surprise elle accepta. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la salle pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait personne puis le duo traversa le transplat.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient la jeune fille sentit une vague de froid courir sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Mais la chaleur provenant de la main du capitaine la rassura. Soudain tout devint noir et ils entendirent des voix en face d'eux.

\- Restez tranquilles et taisez-vous ! Ordonna la voix de Minho.

Le duo s'arrêta.

\- Tsukishiro, tu es là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, on était les derniers. Dit-elle. Tout le monde est là ?

\- On était entrain d'essayer de se compter. Allez, on recommence les gars ! Un !

Personne ne dit rien, Tsukishiro émit un grand soupir et reprit.

\- Deux !

Comme si c'était un signal les blocards commencèrent à se compter. Ce fut Aris qui termina.

\- Vingt-deux !

\- Parfait. Fit Minho. Tout le monde est là. Bon, savoir où on est c'est encore une autre question mais on est là. Je ne vois même pas mes mains. Grogna-t-il.

\- Dommage qu'on n'est pas de lampe torche.

\- Merci de cette affirmation qui n'était pas évidente pour tous, Ichigo. Railla Minho. Bon, on semble être dans une sorte de couloir, je peux sentir les murs de chaque côté et à l'oreille vous semblez tous à ma droite. Tsuki tu dois être là où on est arrivés, il vaut donc mieux éviter d'aller de ton côté. On va avancer vers ce qui est en face de moi, alors guidez vous à ma voix et avancez vers moi.

Quand il cessa de parler la blanche l'entendit s'éloigner, le bruit de ses pas fut bientôt suivi de bruissements de sacs et de sachets, indiquant que le groupe suivait. Quand elle sembla être la dernière la petite blanche partit vers la gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la surface d'un mur, froid et humide. Dès lors elle suivi le mouvement. Devant elle elle pouvait sentir l'odeur et l'énergie du capitaine et de son ami roux. Soudainement rassurée elle les suivit de près.

Le groupe avançait silencieusement, à l'affut du moindre bruit étrange. Autour d'eux l'air était humide et sentait le vieux cuir et la poussière, ce qu'apprécia guère la jeune louve à l'odorat sensible. Les blocards marchèrent ainsi un long moment, qui sembla une éternité. La jeune fille se dit qu'heureusement ils avaient les murs pour les guider parce que sans eux elle se sentirait dans le vide, il n'y avait que du noir, rien que du noir, seul le mur pouvait les raccrocher à la réalité. C'était étrange, déstabilisant.

Soudainement un murmure s'éleva dans le tunnel. La maton frissonna d'effroi, cette voix ne venait d'aucun blocards, elle en était certaine. Devant elle le capitaine la sentit se crisper, il recula d'un pas et saisi doucement sa main. La jeune fille sembla se détendre mais sera fortement sa main, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

\- Arrêtez-vous. Fit Minho. Vous avez entendus ?

La plupart des réponses furent affirmatives et bientôt de nombreuses questions résonnèrent parmi les blocards.

\- Tsukishiro, ça vient d'un des nôtres ou… Hasarda Ichigo, non loin des deux blancs.

\- Non… Je ne connais pas cette voix. Avoua-t-elle, inquiète. Ça ressemblait d'avantage à la voix d'une personne âgée, enfin je pense, c'était trop bref pour être sur…

\- Taisez-vous, tous ! Ordonna Minho à l'avant.

Le silence se fit rapidement et personne ne bougea d'un pouce. Tous attentifs au moindre bruit suspect. Moins d'une minute plus tard la voix balbutiante et éraillée résonna de nouveau dans le tunnel. Personne n'arrivait à savoir d'où elle pouvait provenir, c'était comme si elle était partout à la fois. A l'arrière le groupe ne put pas entendre grand-chose, coupés par des exclamations effrayés et des bruits de chute à l'avant. Il semblait que les blocards avaient été effrayés par ce qu'ils avaient comprit et certains semblaient être tombés à cause du choc.

\- Vous avez comprit quelque chose ? Demanda Newt.

\- Pas grand-chose, avoua Winston. Quelque chose comme « demi-tour ».

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai entendu ça. Confirma une nouvelle voix.

\- Taisez-vous bon sang ! Gronda Minho. Si vous vous taisiez vous comprendriez mieux ce qu'il dit !

Le groupe se tut à nouveau. Quand la voix résonna à nouveau le groupe réussi à discerner toute la phrase.

\- _C'est votre dernière chance. Faites demi-tour et vous éviterez la découpe._

L'agitation se fit à nouveau sentir parmi les blocards.

\- On évitera la découpe ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on doit faire demi-tour !

\- On ne va quand même pas obéir au premier tocard qui chuchote dans le noir !

\- Il faut continuer. Cria Minho. Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit, on avance !

\- Attend une seconde. Intervint Poêle-à-frire. La voix à dit que c'était notre dernière chance. On devrait y réfléchir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. On devrait l'écouter. Ajouta une voix.

\- Certainement pas. Grommela la blanche, ce à quoi acquiescèrent Ichigo, Toshiro et Newt, les seuls à l'avoir entendue.

\- Pas question ! Rappelez-vous ce que nous a dit l'homme rat. Ceux qui font demi-tour vont connaitre une mort horrible.

\- Et alors ? Insista le cuisto. Pourquoi lui aurait plus raison que l'homme qui chuchote ? Comment savoir à qui se fier ?

Les shinigami savaient que la question était bonne, en même temps retourner sur leur pas ne semblait pas du tout être une bonne idée.

\- C'est juste pour nous mettre à l'épreuve. Il faut avancer. Allez, on y va. Fit Minho.

C'est alors que la voix retentie de nouveau. Mais cette fois l'intonation n'était plus la même, l'homme parlait d'une voix d'un amusement presque malsain.

\- _Vous êtes fichus. Vous allez vous faire découper. Vous allez tous mourir._

La blanche tressailli mais ne dit rien, resserrant doucement sa prise sur la main du capitaine, qui se contenta de doucement presser la sienne. A travers ce geste il lui disait silencieusement qu'il était là, qu'il resterai avec elle. Le groupe se remit en marche. Minho n'avait pas eu tord en disant que les froussards et les faibles s'étaient déjà fait éliminer.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée la jeune fille nota deux choses, la première fut que l'air se réchauffait et la seconde était que la poussière semblait devenir plus épaisse.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, trop au gout les blocards. Comment un tunnel si long pouvait-il exister ? A vu de nez le groupe avait déjà marché près de trois ou quatre kilomètres, et ce seulement depuis qu'ils avaient entendus la voix…

Soudain un hurlement retenti à l'avant du groupe. Le cri fut d'abord abrupt et surprit puis il devint un pur hurlement de terreur. La blanche reconnue la voix de Frankie, un des blocards, son cri emplissait tout le tunnel, effroyable, à glacer le sang, même quelqu'un subissant la transformation ne hurlait pas ainsi. Le garçon semblait se débattre au sol, gémissant comme un animal. La jeune fille secoua la tête et lâcha la main du capitaine pour s'élancer vers l'avant.

\- Tsukishiro ! N'y va pas ! S'exclama le blanc.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, trop inquiète. Elle traversa la foule paralysée de peur et quand elle se sentit assez proche de Frankie elle s'agenouilla au sol et tenta d'attraper un pied ou un bras. Elle maudit la noirceur du tunnel, elle ne voyait rien du tout. Dans son dos elle sentit les blocards se rapprocher prudemment et elle sentit Minho arriver face à elle.

\- Frankie! Frankie répond ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle réussi finalement à attraper un de ses bras, le pauvre se cambrait dans tous les sens, hurlant de douleur.

\- Minho aide moi ! Ordonna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le garçon, essayant de le faire arrêter de se débattre.

\- Tu es drôle ! Je ne vous vois même pas !

La jeune fille grogna et sera les dents en sentant le garçon lui donner, accidentellement, des coups de coude et de genoux. Elle se fichait pas mal d'avoir quelques bleus, du moment qu'elle pouvait aider son compagnon.

\- Frankie arrête ! S'il te plait ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?!

Les cris s'interrompirent soudainement mais les convulsions, elles, ne cessèrent pas. La jeune fille tenta de le tenir comme elle put, lui maintenant le poitrail au sol. Mais quand elle voulu saisir sa tête elle cessa tout mouvement, perdue. Là où aurait dû se trouver ses cheveux, sa bouche, son nez ou ses yeux, il n'y avait rien. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était une parfaite et lisse sphère de métal.

\- Qu'est-ce que…


	9. Chapitre 8

Attention: Labyrinthe et Bleach ne sont pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur:

Navrée pour toute cette attente, je me suis énormément concentrée sur d'autres fictions, dont certaines qui ne sont pas encore publiées, et j'en ai quelque peu délaissé celle-ci. Encore désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le corps de Frankie cessa tout mouvement. Ses membres tombèrent mollement au sol et la blanche ne sentit plus aucun mouvement respiratoire. Puis une forte odeur métallique, cuivrée se fit sentir, du sang. Soudain la maton entendit la sphère rouler sur le sol de pierre et s'immobiliser en un claquement. Tout devint calme, les blocards avaient cessés leurs questions et la jeune fille s'écarta du corps de son ami, figée. Il était mort, la tête tranchée… Sentant son estomac se retourner à cause du choc et de l'omniprésence de l'odeur du sang, elle se releva en titubant. Elle sentait que le sang s'étendait jusqu'à elle, elle devait déjà même en être couverte, s'étant allongée sur Frankie pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter.

\- Tsuki ! Tsuki que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Minho, inquiet de ne plus rien entendre.

\- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment mais… Elle déglutit, il est… il est mort Minho. Frankie est mort. Je ne sais pas comment ce truc en métal où je ne sais quoi s'est retrouvé sur son visage mais ça l'a tué. Minho, ce truc lui a recouvert la tête et l'a séparée de son corps. C'est horrible… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça a séparé sa tête de son… attend quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Mais ça a recouvert sa tête et formé une sphère parfaite, c'est ce que vous avez, normalement, entendu rouler je ne sais où…

\- Je l'ai ! L'exclama Newt en approchant d'eux, se guidant grande à leurs voix. C'est poisseux ce truc…

\- Oui, Newt. C'est du sang.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme en faisant passer la boule d'une main à l'autre.

\- Elle est grosse comment ? Demanda Minho.

\- Je sais pas, avoua le blond, plus grosse qu'une tête je vous le dit. Comme Tsuki l'a dit c'est une sphère parfaite.

\- Il faut avancer, vite. Intervint le capitaine, arrivé au niveau de la maton.

\- C'est vrai, le bleu a raison, dépêchons nous. Fit rapidement Minho.

\- Mais cette chose a décapitée Frankie, gémit une voix, comme avait dit le vieux… On devrait peut-être faire demi-tour cette fois…

\- Non, surtout pas ! Gronda Minho. Il faut avancer, on n'a pas le choix ! Écartez vous les uns des autres et courez. Et surtout, baissez la tête si vous sentez quelque chose arriver.

Le groupe ne répondit pas, mais un acquiescement silencieux sembla s'être fait. Les deux blancs rejoignirent Ichigo à l'arrière tandis que Newt était monté vers le milieu du groupe. Après quelques minutes les boules firent une nouvelle victime. Les hurlements du garçon touché résonnèrent dans le tunnel mais les blocards avancèrent. En revanche Tsukishiro marqua un temps d'arrêt, prise entre l'envie d'aider son ami et l'envie de continuer. Elle voulait l'aider mais que faire ? Elle ne voyait rien du tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire… Elle détourna la tête de la provenance des hurlements en sentant une pression sur son poignet gauche, s'était Toshiro. Il ne dit rien mais elle comprit le sens de son geste, ils devaient avancer, peu importe combien il était dur d'abandonner ce pauvre garçon à son sort, elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien pour lui, alors autant continuer et espérer survivre jusqu'au bout du tunnel.

Elle ferma les yeux et reprit sa course.

Il devint rapidement difficile de respirer, l'air était de plus en plus chaud et la poussière en suspension brulait les poumons des blocards. Après un temps que la maton ne sus calculer le groupe s'arrêta sous les ordres de Minho. Le couloir fut alors remplit de halètements fatigués et soulagés. Finalement Poêle-à-frire fut le premier à poser la question que tout le monde se posait.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

\- Parce que j'ai failli me casser les chevilles sur un obstacle ! Répondit l'asiatique. Je crois qu'on est arrivés à un escalier.

Étonné la blanche remonta le groupe pour rejoindre Newt, rapidement suivie de Toshiro et Ichigo, aussi intrigués qu'elle par cette nouvelle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend, il faut monter ! S'exclama le cuisto, requinqué.

\- Sans rire ? Railla Minho. Je me demande ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, on aurait peut être dormi dessus ? Qui sait ?

\- Minho… Soupirèrent Newt et Tsukishiro d'une même voix.

Le jeune homme grogna et monta les marches. Peu après un autre le rejoint et tout le groupe suivi. Après quelques minutes un bruit sourd retenti en haut des marches, suivi d'un gémissement.

\- Bon sang ça fait mal ! Gémit Minho.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Newt.

\- Tu as touché quelque chose ? Renchérie la maton.

\- Un fichu plafond ! Je crois bien qu'on est en haut tiens ! Vociféra-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas… Ha, attendez… si, si il y a un truc…

Soudain un déclic résonna et tout autour d'eux l'endroit semblait s'être enflammé. L'asiatique gémit et se couvrit les yeux : une lumière aveuglante venait d'en haut. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans le noir les blocards ne réussirent pas à supporter une lumière si vive. Il eu un bruit sourd et le noir revint. Soulagés les blocards mirent une minute à faire disparaitre les bandes de lumières dansant dans leurs yeux.

\- Bon, apparemment on a trouvé la sortie. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve à la surface du soleil. A ça il fait jour, et drôlement chaud ! Fit Minho.

\- En même temps il est question de terre brulée alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un coin de paradis. Soupira la blanche.

\- C'est vrai, admit Newt. Tiens Minho, on a qu'à coincer ce t-shirt pour entrouvrir un peu la ''trappe'', histoire que nos yeux s'habituent un peu.

D'un seul geste tous les blocards se couvrirent les yeux, se risquant à les ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Il leur fallu encore quelques minutes pour avoir une vision à peu près normale. En y regardant de plus près les derniers se trouvaient à une trentaine de marches de Minho et Newt, tous deux assis sous une trappe dans le plafond. Trois lignes aveuglantes marquaient les contours de la sortie. Autour d'eux le groupe vit qu'ils se trouvaient entre des murs, et sur un escalier, de métal gris foncé. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas voir le bas de l'escalier, plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Personne n'est devenu aveugle au moins ? Moi j'ai l'impression que mes yeux son devenus des shamallows. Gémit Newt.

Il n'avait pas tord, pour la plupart leurs yeux larmoyaient, les brûlant et démangeant en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, fit Minho en regardant vers l'extérieur, je ne vois qu'un flot de lumière. Si il y a quelqu'un ici ça ne doit être que des fondus, enfin peut être…

\- Il faut y aller. Fit Winston. Je préfère avoir quelques coups de soleil que de finir la tête coupé par on ne sait quoi.

\- On a comprit Winston. Soupira Minho. Je voulais laisser le temps à tout le monde de s'habituer à la lumière. Je vais ouvrir entièrement la trappe, faites gaffe.

Le groupe hocha la tête à l'unisson et l'asiatique posa son épaule contre la trappe, près à pousser.

\- Un… deux… trois !

Quand il poussa la trappe la lumière et la chaleur envahirent l'escalier comme un feu de forêt. Hitsugaya grimaça, il détestait déjà la chaleur, mais là c'était insupportable. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant que la petite blanche puisse voir Minho et Newt s'écarter du carré lumineux.

\- Nom de… S'exclama Minho. C'est pas normal les gars, je suis déjà entrain de cramer !

\- C'est vrai. Ajouta Newt. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse sortir maintenant, on devrait attendre le coucher du soleil.

Cette annonce ne fut pas la bienvenue aux oreilles des blocards, mais il fallait avouer que même sans être à l'extérieur ils avaient déjà l'impression de brûler vifs. Mais tout d'un coup les cris de Winston coupèrent les protestations des blocards.

\- Holà ! Faites gaffe ! Attention !

Tsukishiro, tout comme ses compagnons, se retourna pour voir Winston, quelques marches plus bas, entrain de montrer du doigt le plafond avec un visage horrifié. En levant les yeux le groupe put voir une flaque argentée entrain de suinter et de former une grosse larme. Celle-ci devint de plus en plus grosse et se mit à frémir comme une boule en fusion. Puis tout d'un coup elle se détacha du plafond. Mais au lieu de tomber droit vers le sol elle dévia droit dans le visage de Winston. Le malheureux s'écroula et tomba de l'escalier, roulant violement sur celui-ci, hurlant de douleur.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait put faire le moindre geste un flash blanc dévala les escaliers à la poursuite de Winston, c'était Tsukishiro. Cette fois elle était bien décidée à faire quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas perdre un des siens à nouveau alors que cette fois elle pouvait voir ce contre quoi elle devait lutter.

Heureusement pour elle il ne tomba pas jusqu'en bas, aussi elle pouvait encore voir à peu près. Winston avait les deux mains sur son visage, tirant sur la pâte argentée. Le métal en ébullition avait déjà recouvert le sommet de sa tête et la zone au dessus de ses oreilles. Maintenant elle commençait à descendre, recouvrant ses oreilles et ses sourcils.

Paniquée Tsukishiro s'agenouilla près de lui, le garçon se débattait férocement pour que la pâte ne recouvre pas ses yeux, ce qui semblait marcher, mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Enlevez-moi ça ! Pitié enlevez moi ça !

Le gel semblait presque vivant, continuant obstinément à vouloir lui recouvrir la tête. Là où Winston avait réussi à écarter un peu de pâte la jeune fille vit la peau à vif, brulée et couverte de cloques. La jeune fille sut qu'elle ne devait pas toucher ça à main nue. D'un geste rapide elle retira la nourriture de son sac de tissus et couvrit ses mains avec. Dès lors elle se lança. Elle attrapa des morceaux glissant des deux côtés de la tête de Winston et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle grimaça en sentant la chaleur se répandre à travers le tissu, ce que Winston devait souffrir…

Avec un bruit de succion écœurante la pâte se souleva un peu pour finalement retomber. Elle n'y arriverai pas seule.

\- Winston ! Tu dois tirer avec moi ! Aller, détachons ce truc de ta fichue tête de boche ! Hurla-t-elle.

Même si elle ne reçu aucune réponse elle sut qu'il avait comprit.

\- Allez Winston ! UN ! DEUX ! Et TROIS ! Cria-t-elle en tirant une nouvelle fois.

Mais Winston ne réussi pas à l'aider, soudainement prit de convulsions. Elle grimaça et vit avec horreur que le tissus recouvrant ses mains commençait à brûler. Derrière elle elle entendit ses compagnons lui dire d'arrêter, qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. A cela s'ajouta les cris d'Ichigo et Toshiro, qui lui disaient qu'elle allait se bruler et se faire aspirer elle aussi. Elle ne les écouta pas. Elle serra les dents, larmoyante, elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne devait pas l'abandonner. Pas un camarade de plus, pas un de ses proches. Elle avait mal aux mains, aux muscles et sentait sa sueur la bruler à cause de l'air chaud provenant de la trappe, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

\- Allez Winston ! Un ! Deux ! TROIS ! Hurla-t-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces, cette fois aidée du garçon, affaibli par la douleur.

Une fois la masse retirée la blanche la jeta dans les escaliers. En vol la masse devint rapidement une sphère, d'abord elle sembla onduler puis se solidifia. Quand elle tomba sur les marches elle fila rapidement dans l'obscurité.

Une fois la boule hors de vue il eut un moment de flottement, comme si la boule allait revenir pour attaquer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tsukishiro fini par se laisser tomber sur l'escalier, haletante, tenant ses mains brulées contre sa poitrine. Elle était soulagée, elle avait sauvé son ami. Certes il n'était pas beau à voir, son crâne était pelé et sanguinolent, ses oreilles étaient tailladées mais toujours présentes et son visage acnéique semblait net par rapport aux plaies à vif de son crâne. Le pauvre était recroquevillé et sanglotait, mais il était vivant, bien vivant.

Derrière elle la blanche entendit quelques personnes descendre vers eux. En tournant la tête elle vit le visage inquiet de Toshiro. Elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement, malgré une fatigue évidente. Il lui lança un regard jonglant entre le soulagement et la colère, mais il soupira et prit doucement ses mains pour les examiner tandis que Newt et Ichigo allaient voir Winston.

\- Idiote. Gronda le blanc. Elles sont brulées.

\- C'est pas grave, ça guérira. Je préfère ça que savoir que je n'ai pas pu sauver un camarade qui aurait pu l'être.

\- Certes mais… il y aura des cicatrices, surement.

\- Peu importe. Dit-elle en regardant ses mains à son tour.

Il était vrai que les brulures n'étaient pas très belles, sa peau était à vif à divers endroits et même ses poignets étaient lézardés de brulures. Mais ça guérirait, elle le savait. Ce qui lui importait pour le moment c'était qu'elle avait put sauver son ami, c'était le plus important.

\- Ça va Winston ? Demanda Newt.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais secoua un peu la tête, tremblant.

\- Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Murmura Minho du haut des escaliers, abasourdi.

\- Le fichu truc qui bouffe la tête des gens. Gronda Ichigo.

\- Une nouvelle forme de technologie surement. Fit Aris. Je… Je me rappel pas de grand-chose mais je sais que dehors ils ont une technologie très avancée. Mais je ne me souvenais pas de ça. Avoua-t-il.

\- Cette saletée doit nous recouvrir le visage jusqu'à nous ronger le cou pour détacher notre tête de notre corps. C'est génial, vraiment génial. Railla Minho.

\- Mais le pire c'est qu'il est tombé du plafond. Il ne faut pas rester là. Fit Ichigo.

\- Je suis carrément d'accord. Approuva Newt.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Poêle-à-frire.

\- Bon, fit Minho en regardant Winston, Poêle-à-frire, Jack, relevez Winston et aidez-le. Aris prend ses affaires et que deux gars l'aide pour les porter. On se tire. Peu importe le soleil, vaut mieux ça que finir en boule de billard.

Le coureur se retourna et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la trappe, bientôt suivi des autres.

\- Newt, Tsuki, avec moi, on va passer les premiers.

\- Mais elle est blessée ! S'exclama Ichigo, inquiet.

La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et monta avec Newt vers Minho. Entre la surprise et l'inquiétude le roux se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci s'occupait de prendre la nourriture laissée au sol par la blanche, la mettant dans son propre sac, celui de la jeune fille ayant brulé. Quand le capitaine se tourna vers lui il secoua la tête. Même blessée Tsukishiro était quand même un des leaders du groupe, même si ce n'était pas officiel, comme pour Newt. Et puis elle avait montré de nombreuses fois, dont aujourd'hui, qu'elle était obstinée et qu'elle ne laissait jamais une faiblesse la ralentir ou l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était juste comme ça.

\- Allons-y. Fit Newt en arrivant au niveau de Minho.

Tsukishiro et Minho hochèrent la tête et le trio monta les marches pour disparaitre dans la lumière et la chaleur de l'autre côté de la trappe.


	10. Chapitre 9

Attention: Ni Labyrinthe ni Bleach ne m'appartiennent.

En raison de mon retard, je vais poster deux chapitres cette semaine, bonne lecture !

* * *

Rapidement Minho redescendit quelques marches pour dire aux blocards de se protéger du soleil si ils ne voulaient pas finir brulés. Newt proposa alors d'utiliser une moitié de leurs sacs en draps et de prendre la seconde moitié pour la nourriture. Une fois que tous les blocards eurent passés leurs draps sur leur tête, faisant comme un châle, le groupe partit. En arrivant en haut des marches le groupe fut stupéfait de la chaleur étouffante, même respirer devenait douloureux.

Tsukishiro regarda les blocards monter puis, quand elle vit Ichigo et Toshiro terminer la marche, elle posa les yeux sur le paysage devant elle. Le sol était nu et poussiéreux, couvert de multiples cailloux gris-brun. Devant elle la terre était plate et sèche, stérile, et s'étendait à perte de vue. Il n'y avait ni arbre, ni buisson et pas la moindre colline ou vallée en vue. A l'horizon la blanche pouvait voir la chaleur former des vagues ondulantes. Enfin le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage. En plissant les yeux la jeune fille vit au loin une chaine montagneuse, à mi-chemin de celle-ci ce trouvait ce qui ressemblait à des bâtiments, des immeubles peut-être, mais elle ne pouvait dire quelle distance les séparaient de cette ville aux contours cubiques.

En regardant à sa gauche elle remarqua que le soleil descendait vers l'horizon, elle put donc estimer que la ville se trouvait plein nord, là où ils devaient justement aller.

\- A quelle distance se trouve cette ville à votre avis ? Demanda Newt.

\- Cent cinquante kilomètres peut-être. Suggéra Toshiro. En tout cas c'est dans la direction qu'on doit prendre, au nord.

\- Tu vises un peu loin, fit Minho, je dirais une cinquantaine de kilomètres et les montagnes peut-être à cent dix.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi précis ? Demanda Ichigo, intrigué.

\- Je suis un coureur. Répondit-il comme une évidence. J'ai appris ça dans le Labyrinthe, même si les distances étaient plus courtes. Pas vrai Tsuki ?

\- Hum hum. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- En tout cas l'homme-rat n'a pas exagéré avec ses histoires d'éruption solaire. C'est mort de chez mort ici. Observa Newt. Je me demande si le monde entier est comme ça.

\- J'espère pas. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir une touffe d'herbe ou une rivière si possible, se serai bien ça aussi. Fit Minho.

\- Je me contenterai d'une touffe d'herbe. Soupira Newt.

\- C'est vrai, moi aussi. Admit la blanche. Je me disais aussi qu'on pouvait difficilement faire plus différent du Labyrinthe. Là bas on était piégé entre des murs avec ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et ici on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut mais sans rien pour vivre, seulement une direction. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très juste. Affirma Minho. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si on y pouvait quelque chose.

Le groupe hocha la tête avec un soupir.

\- Bon, maintenant on va devoir atteindre la ville, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher alors on devrait avancer un peu et s'arrêter avant de continuer de nuit, ça sera surement plus agréable. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda la blanche à son ancien second.

\- Ça me va, et les autres, vous en dites quoi ?

\- C'est un bon plan. Fit le capitaine.

\- Je suis d'accord, la nuit il fera surement plus frai alors ce sera moins dur d'avancer. Affirma le roux.

\- Pour moi c'est bon. Termina Newt, en accord avec le reste du groupe.

\- Alors on y va. Ordonna Minho.

Personne ne protesta.

* * *

Pour la suite du voyage le groupe dû s'adapter. Ils durent donc faire tenir leurs provisions et les sachets d'eaux dans un sac sur deux alors que l'autre sac suffisait à couvrir deux blocards marchant l'un à côté de l'autre. Finalement le groupe prit la route sur l'étendue rocheuse.

Minho partageai son drap avec Newt et Ichigo avec Aris, sans grand étonnement Tsukishiro partageai le sien avec le capitaine. La jeune fille tenait le coin gauche du drap tandis que le sac se trouvait sur son épaule droite. Toshiro, lui, se tenait à sa droite. Ils s'étaient convenus de s'échanger le sac toutes les tente minutes. Pendant un moment ils se contentèrent de marcher silencieusement dans la poussière, suivant Minho et Newt à la trace vers la ville. Finalement ce fut le blanc qui rompit le silence.

\- Tu es couverte de sang. Dit-il.

Un peu étonnée elle le regarda avant de poser les yeux sur ses vêtements. Il était vrai qu'elle était dans un drôle d'état, mais avec la chaleur ambiante le sang avait séché presque immédiatement, formant diverses tâches brunes sur ses vêtements. En y regardant de plus près des tâches de sang couvraient le bout de ses chaussures, ses manches et son t-shirt. De nombreuses tâches couvraient également ses bras, ses poignets et ses mains, mais le fait d'avoir manipulé du tissus pour aider Winston avait retiré une grande partie du sang, n'en laissant que très peu à ces endroits. Enfin quelques tâches étaient présentes sur son short, du fait qu'elle avait dû s'essuyer dessus, et sur le bout de ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y changer quelque chose. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est vrai. C'était le tout de le savoir.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle doucement. J'imagine qu'avec la chaleur ça finira par craqueler et disparaitre. C'est un peu… glauque mais bon.

\- Glauque mais vrai. Assura son ami.

Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête. Après un moment les cris de Poêle-à-fire attirèrent l'attention des blocards, qui tournèrent les yeux vers ce que pointait du doigt le cuisto.

Loin devant eux, vers la ville, deux silhouettes couraient à leur rencontre, soulevant à chaque foulée de petits nuages de poussière.

Les deux blancs se regardèrent avec surprise avant de voir que tout le groupe avait cessé son avancée.

\- Rapprochez vous les uns des autres. Ordonna doucement Minho. Et préparez vous à massacrer ces deux tocards au premier faux pas.

Les ombres silhouettes furent floues un moment jusqu'à ce que les deux individus ne se trouvent qu'à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Le groupe était tendu, chacun ayant encore bien en mémoire leur rencontre avec les fondus. Finalement les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des blocards, il y avait un homme et une femme. Tous deux avaient la même allure, grands et dégingandés. Leurs têtes et leurs visages étaient presque entièrement emmaillotés dans des haillons beiges percés pour leurs yeux et leur bouche. Leurs vêtements étaient composés de bout de tissus crasseux, consolidés çà et là de bandes de jean. Les deux arrivants se tenaient devant eux, haletant comme des bêtes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda prudemment Minho.

Ils ne répondirent pas, reprenant leur souffle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit Minho en insistant sur chacun de ses mots.

De nouveau ils ne répondirent pas, à la place ils se séparèrent et firent un grand cercle autour des blocards, les fixant un à un. La petite blanche sentit la colère et l'impatience se déverser en elle, que voulaient ces gens exactement ?

Une fois que les deux nouveaux se rejoignirent Minho reprit.

\- On est plus nombreux que vous, gronda Minho, alors dites nous qui vous êtes !

\- Des fondus, répondit finalement la femme.

A sa voix elle semblait agacée, d'un geste brusque elle leur indiqua la ville.

\- Des fondus ? Demanda Minho. Comme ceux qui on voulu s'introduire dans notre bâtiments ?

\- Personnellement je trouve qu'ils n'y ressemblent pas du tout. Nota la blanche en croisant les bras.

\- On est des fondus. Répéta simplement l'homme, d'un ton nettement plus doux que sa partenaire. On est venus voir si vous en étiez aussi, si vous aviez la Braise.

Minho se tourna vers ses camarades mais personne ne dit rien. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- On nous a dit qu'on l'avait. Vous pouvez nous en parler un peu ?

\- Pas la peine, répondit l'homme, si vous l'avez-vous saurez bientôt tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Alors que nous voulez-vous ? Demanda Newt. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'on soit des fondus ou pas ?

La femme répondit mais ne prit pas du tout en compte les questions de Newt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur la Terre Brûlée ? D'où vous sortez ? Comment vous êtes arrivés là ?

La blanche regarda attentivement les deux fondus, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui les avaient attaqué, ceux là semblaient… normaux. En regardant son compagnon elle le vit froncer les sourcils, il devait se dire la même chose. Les deux personnes devant eux étaient lucides, bien assez pour s'étonner de voir un groupe venir de nulle part. Ils n'avaient définitivement rien à voir avec les bêtes sauvages qui les avaient attaqués dans le dortoir. La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées en voyant Minho et Newt s'approcher d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle.

\- La vérité ? Proposa Newt.

\- La vérité ? Géniale ton idée. Se moqua l'asiatique avant de se tourner vers les fondus. On est envoyés par le WICKED. On est sortis d'un trou un peu plus loin, au bout d'un tunnel. On doit traverser la Terre Brulée sur cent soixante kilomètres en direction du nord. Ça vous va ?

Les deux fondus ne répondirent rien mais enchainèrent en donnant l'impression de ne toujours pas les avoir écoutés.

\- Tous les fondus ne sont pas fondus, fit l'homme. Ils ne sont pas tous au bout du rouleau. Chacun évolue à son niveau. Il faut savoir qui accepter et qui refuser, ou tuer. Vous avez tout intérêt à le comprendre vite fait, si vous voulez venir chez nous.

\- Chez vous ? S'étonna la blanche avec une certaine impatience dans la voix, jamais les deux shinigamis ne l'avaient vu autant sur la défensive. Vous venez de la ville là-bas, hein ? C'est là que vivent les fondus ? Vous avez eau et nourriture ?

Ses questions étaient importantes et signifiaient beaucoup pour la survie du groupe, mais une fois de plus les deux fondus ne répondirent pas, se contentant de leur tourner le dos pour repartir vers la ville, agaçant d'avantage la jeune fille.

Cependant avant qu'ils ne partent la femme se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

\- Si vous ne l'avez pas encore, ça ne va pas tarder. Comme pour l'autre groupe. Celui supposé vous tuer.

Une fois cela dit les fondus partirent au petit trot vers la ville, laissant les blocards abasourdis. Finalement les silhouettes disparurent dans l'étendue désertique.

\- L'autre groupe ? Demanda Poêle-à-frire.

\- Je me demande si il parlait de mon groupe… Fit distraitement Aris.

\- Le groupe B ? S'enquit le capitaine. Ça voudrai dire qu'ils seraient devant nous, en ville…

\- Surement oui. Admit le roux, pensif.

\- Peu importe ! Râla Minho. C'est plutôt l'idée qu'ils doivent nous tuer qui devrait tous nous inquiéter ! Ou peut être ce que nous ont dit ces fondus sur la Braise !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle faisait allusion à nous tous. Intervint plus calmement la blanche. Après tout je dois surement être la seule cible du groupe B. Fit-elle en indiquant le tatouage sur son cou.

\- On en sait rien, peut-être pas ! Elle ne peut pas t'avoir reconnue Tsuki ! Si qui que ce soit essaye de s'en prendre à toi ou à n'importe lequel d'entre nous c'est comme si il s'en prenait à tout notre groupe, pas vrai les gars ?

Une salve d'affirmation lui répondit. Malgré tout la blanche était bien moins optimiste que lui. Elle était inquiète, pensive, et ça le capitaine l'avait bien vu, mais que lui dire ?

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- On avance bien sur. On n'a pas le choix. Fit doucement Newt.

\- Oui, et puis on ne peut pas éviter la ville, sinon on va tous mourir de faim, de soif et d'insolation. Affirma Minho. Là bas on pourra peut-être trouver un abri pour se protéger du soleil et peut-être même de quoi manger, fondus ou pas il faut prendre le risque.

\- Et pour l'autre groupe ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Ils aurons probablement avancé mais si ce n'est pas le cas… Fit le blanc.

\- Surtout qu'on a rien pour se défendre. Ajouta Jack, le blocard chargé d'aider Winston.

\- Si c'est les filles dont nous a parlé Aris je leur montrerai mes deux flingues et elles fuiront à toutes jambes ! Fit Minho en faisant rouler les muscles de ses bras.

\- Quel tocard. Gémit la blanche en recevant un regard noir de son ancien second, regard qu'elle esquiva tranquillement.

\- Peu importe, avançons maintenant et on avisera plus tard. Bon, on va avancer, Newt va devant, Ichigo va remplacer Jack et Tsuki fermes la marche avec Toshiro. Allez, on y va !

Le groupe se remit en marche, cette fois Toshiro prit le sac, libérant l'épaule de la plus jeune.

Après un moment c'est avec soulagement que le groupe vit le soleil tomber sous l'horizon, rendant le ciel orangé et le faisant devenir de plus en plus foncé. Enfin la lumière aveuglante et frappante du soleil devenait supportable. Finalement les étoiles firent leur chemin dans le ciel et les blocards continuèrent un peu en se guidant grâce aux faibles lumières de la ville devant eux. Le drap n'était maintenant plus nécessaire, soulageant les bras des blocards. Puis le soleil disparu entièrement, emportant ses derniers rayons avec lui, couvrant le paysage d'un brouillard noir. La nuit était là.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bleach et Labyrinthe ne m'appartiennent pas.

Comme promis voici le second chapitre de cette semaine, navrée, il est un peu court.

* * *

Peu après la nuit tombée Ichigo et les autres blocards entendirent une fille hurler. Le roux cru d'abord l'avoir imaginé mais il n'eut bientôt plus aucun doute, quelque part devant eux, peut-être en ville, des hurlements transperçaient la nuit. Le groupe cessa son avancée. Une fois les halètements fatigués des blocards éteint les cris devinrent plus nets. Ils ressemblaient à des miaulements de chats, des miaulements de douleur. Les cris donnèrent la chair de poule au rouquin et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça.

\- Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ? Demanda Minho.

\- A Ben, Toru ou moi. Répondit la blanche. C'est le même genre de cris que ceux qu'on pousse après une piqûre de Griffeur.

\- Exact. Affirma le chef en hochant la tête.

\- Ho non, non, non, non ! Gémit Poêle-à-frire. Par pitié dites moi qu'il n'y aura pas ces choses maudites ici ! Je ne tiendrai pas.

\- J'en doute, fit le capitaine, leur peau était toute humide et poisseuse. Ici ils ne pourraient pas rouler correctement.

\- Je suis d'accord, admit Newt.

\- Mais réfléchissez, le WICKED a déjà pu faire des choses comme les Griffeurs, ils sont très bien capables de faire pire, l'homme-rat avait dit que ça serait plus difficile. Observa l'ex-maton des coureurs.

\- Merci de ton soutient Tsuki. Railla Minho.

\- Je suis réaliste. Répondit-elle.

\- On sait bien patronne, soupira Poêle-à-frire, mais on aimerai bien que ça soit autrement.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le roux.

\- Je propose qu'on fasse une pause, dit Minho. On va boire et manger un peu, après on profitera de la nuit pour avancer. Et puis on dormira une ou deux heures avant l'aube.

\- Et pour la fille ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- A mon avis elle est trop occupée pour venir nous embêter. Répondit Minho.

Le groupe se fit silencieux, s'asseyant au sol en se dispatchant un peu de nourriture. Le repas se fit calmement, ponctué des aigus cris de la fille au loin.

\- Bon sang mais elle ne peut pas la boucler ?! Gronda Minho une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils avaient reprit leur course.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à s'en plaindre, Aris l'avait souvent fait également. La fille, dont ils se rapprochaient, poussait toujours de déchirantes lamentations. Au loin la maton pouvait mieux discerner les lumières de la ville, à moins qu'elle ne l'imagine, elle pensait les voir vaciller. Immédiatement elle fit le rapprochement avec du feu, soudain leurs chances de trouver de l'électricité tomba à zéro. De peur de démoraliser ses camarades elle ne dit rien, mais elle était inquiète et les cris de la fille devant eux ne faisait rien pour calmer son anxiété.

Après une dizaines de minutes supplémentaires la jeune fille eut l'étrange impression que les bâtiments vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient étaient plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Mais ce n'était pas tout, ils lui paraissaient plus imposants, plus hauts… Peut-être cette ville avait été importante avant les éruptions solaires. Soudain des murmures devant elle attirèrent son attention, Ichigo et Aris discutaient de l'expérience de celui-ci dans le Labyrinthe. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre Aris avait eut le même genre d'expérience qu'Ichigo et Toshiro, sauf qu'il était arrivé avant les deux dernières filles. Apparemment leurs labyrinthes étaient les même sauf qu'à la place de garçons ça avait été des filles. La blanche se demanda vaguement ce que ça aurait été si elle avait été envoyée dans un le Labyrinthe peuplé de filles. Ça aurait été l'enfer. Autant elle s'entendait bien avec Hana et avec tous les autres garçons, autant elle n'aimait pas trop se prendre la tête pour n'importe quelle raison, se qui arrivait souvent entre filles. Surtout à l'arrivée d'une certaine période qu'elle ne nommerai pas. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, elle n'était déjà pas d'un naturel très… abordable, alors avec une horde de filles…

La blanche secoua la tête, il n'y avait aucune raison d'y penser, ça n'arriverai jamais. A côté d'elle le capitaine leva un sourcil interrogatif, étonné de la voir agir ainsi sans raison. En voyant sa réaction elle rougit de honte et secoua la main devant elle, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire attention. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche.

La maton soupira et reprit sa discrète écoute de la conversation des deux garçons devant elle. Apparemment le parcours du second groupe pour sortir du Labyrinthe avait été exactement le même que le leur. Les seuls détails changeant avaient été la présence d'Aris, son rôle et le nombre de morts du côté des filles, qui avait été moindre par rapport au leur. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit Beth, qui avait disparue tout comme Gally, avait tué Rachel, l'alter égo de Toru sauf qu'elle n'était pas leur ''chef'', juste avant que leurs ''sauveurs'' n'arrivent. C'était assez incroyable que les deux groupes aient eut les mêmes résultats sans jamais se voir.

\- Je pense que je sais pourquoi il y a deux groupes. Fit soudainement Aris.

\- Ha ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le roux.

\- J'ai deux hypothèses. La première c'est que les gens du WICKED essayent de sélectionner les meilleurs des deux groupes dans un certain but. Peut-être pour nous accoupler, ou un truc dans ce genre.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama le roux alors que la petite blanche avait failli s'étouffer de surprise.

A y réfléchir ce n'était pas bête mais… Elle déglutit, elle n'avait que rarement pensé à son avenir en dehors du labyrinthe, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé ça. Certes l'idée de fonder une famille ne lui avait que rapidement traversé l'esprit, à l'époque seule l'idée de sortir en vie lui importait. Mais maintenant elle se voyait mal faire des enfants dans le seul but d'une expérience, ça la répugnait en fait, rien que d'y penser elle en avait des frissons. A bien y réfléchir elle préférait nettement avoir des enfants avec une personne qu'elle aimerait vraiment. C'était normal d'ailleurs, qui voudrait donner des enfants au WICKED pour qu'ils vivent ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Il fallait être complètement immoral !

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Murmura une voix à côté d'elle.

En tournant la tête elle vit le blanc la regarder avec amusement. La maton rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Et alors ? ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Grommela-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas forcément vrai pour autant. Tu ne devrais pas trop y penser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'y pensais, déjà ?

Le garçon eut un petit rire, lui indiquant clairement qu'elle avait vraiment semblé préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Gêné elle ne dit rien, il lisait trop facilement en elle.

\- Et puis tu les écoutes aussi toi ?

\- Pour une fois qu'Ichigo pose des questions intelligentes…

\- Tu es méchant quand même.

\- Vraiment ? S'amusa-t-il. Juste un peu dur, je peux l'admettre.

\- Idiot. Rit la plus jeune.

Étonnement il avait réussi à la détendre, il était vrai qu'elle était anxieuse depuis leur traversée du transplat. Et pourtant il l'avait apaisée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Merci. Dit-elle si bas qu'il failli ne pas l'entendre.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour.

\- Si. Répondit-elle simplement.

Le blanc leva un sourcil avant qu'un fin sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

Finalement le duo reprit son écoute silencieuse des deux garçons devant eux.

\- Bon, et ton autre hypothèse ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Et bien, c'est tout l'inverse. Au lieu de s'intéresser aux survivants des deux groupes ils ne veulent en garder qu'un. Donc soit ils font le tri parmi les filles et les garçons, soit ils font le tri entre les deux groupes. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour expliquer ça.

\- Et le discours de l'homme-rat alors ? Comme quoi ils testent nos réactions pour établir un modèle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je continue à me demander pourquoi il n'y avait qu'un seul, ou deux dans votre cas, membre du sexe opposé dans chaque Labyrinthe.

\- Peut-être pour voir les conflits que ça va amener. C'est quand même assez unique pour étudier nos réactions.

Derrière eux la blanche failli trébucher.

\- Ba voyons, c'est sur que lui il en a bien profité pour reluquer Hana. Murmura-t-elle, faisant doucement rire le capitaine.

Il était vrai que ce genre de choses ne dérangeai pas vraiment la jeune fille, le blanc se souvenait encore de sa discussion avec elle sur le sujet quand ils étaient dans le Labyrinthe. A l'époque ça lui était égale, peut-être même que ça l'amusait, en tout cas elle avait dit quelque chose comme ''du moment qu'ils travaillent correctement…''. Soudainement le shinigami fut sorti de ses pensées par Minho, leur criant de s'arrêter pour faire une pause.

Le jeune homme entendit un long soupir de soulagement venir des blocards, il était vrai que tous n'étaient pas habitués à courir aussi longtemps.

Après un moment Ichigo et Aris cessèrent de discuter pour profiter un maximum de leur pose bien méritée. En observant le lointain le roux remarqua une forme sombre à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, légèrement sur la gauche de leur trajectoire. C'était comme un carré noir se découpant dans les lumières de la ville.

\- Hé, on dirait une bâtisse là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt la direction de la construction, vous la voyez ?

\- Oui, répondit Minho, je me demande ce que c'est. Fit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Avant que le shinigami suppléant n'ajoute quoi que ce soit les cris de l'inconnue cessèrent d'un coup alors qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé depuis plus d'une heure. Ensuite une silhouette féminine se détacha de l'arrière du bâtiment, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle.


	12. Chapitre 11

Attention: Bleach et Labyrinthe ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

Le premier réflexe d'Ichigo fut d'espérer que c'était elle, et de l'appeler, espérant une réponse affirmative.

 ** _Hana ?_**

 ** _Hana, c'est toi ?_**

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Mais il ne désespérait pas, ça pouvait être elle, il en était certain.

\- Vous pensez que c'est… que c'est Hana ? Hésita Newt.

La maton avait du mal à répondre, c'était possible mais si invraisemblable… Elle avait peur d'espérer, peur d'être blessée une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit finalement le roux.

\- Vous croyez que c'était elle qui hurlait ? Demanda Poêle-à-frire. Ça s'est arrêté quand elle est apparue.

\- Moi je vous dis que c'était surement elle qui faisait hurler la fille. Grommela Minho. Elle a dû l'achever avant de sortir.

\- Minho. Dit fermement la blanche.

\- Excuse moi Tsuki mais on ne peut pas être sur non plus que c'est Hana. Je veux dire…

\- Je sais, mais ne dit pas des choses comme ça sans preuve.

L'asiatique haussa les épaules et reprit.

\- Bon, qui es volontaire pour aller voir cette charmante jeune femme ?

\- J'y vais. Assura le roux.

\- C'est beau l'amour mais on y va tous tocard ! Rit Minho. Elle n'est peut-être pas seule, il vaut mieux y aller tous en même temps.

Le roux rougit comme une pivoine mais répliqua.

\- Tu as peut être raison mais je veux y aller seul. Je vais lui parler, c'est peut-être un piège. Ce serait bête de tous se faire avoir.

\- Et tu crois que c'est plus malin d'y aller seul ? Fit son ami en croisant les bras.

\- Surtout que ce n'est peut être pas Hana, Ichigo. Ajouta Tsukishiro. Et si c'était un fondu ? Le temps qu'on te rejoigne tu seras en milles morceaux.

\- Je sais me défendre. Gronda-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Ce qu'on te dit, tête de mule, c'est que c'est dangereux d'y aller seul et qu'on a besoin de tout le monde pour la suite. Fit calmement son ami.

\- Je comprends bien, mais je… je veux y aller. C'est toujours mieux que j'y aille seul que tout le monde la bouche en cœur. Au moindre truc suspect je vous appelle.

Les blocards s'entreregardèrent un moment avant que Minho ne soupir.

\- Bon, va-y. Sois un brave petit tocard inconscient. Fit-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, qu'il sentit passer.

\- C'est stupide. Intervint Newt. Je l'accompagne.

\- Non. J'y vais seul. Protesta Ichigo. Si vous m'entendez hurler venez mais pas avant.

Avant qu'une nouvelle protestation ne fuse le roux partit rapidement vers la bâtisse. Derrière lui il entendit les blocards soupirer à l'unisson. Qu'importe ce qu'ils pensaient, il voulait y aller seul, il devait y aller seul. Il parcourt rapidement la distance qui les séparait de la jeune femme. Bientôt il n'eut plus aucun doute, la forme de sa tête, de son corps, sa posture… c'était elle, c'était Hana.

Quant il fut assez près elle se tourna vers la porte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sombre. Il se dit soudainement que les cris avaient peut-être été un leurre, un enregistrement, ce qui aurait expliqué qu'ils les aient entendus de si loin.

Le roux hésita au seuil de la porte, il faisait encore plus noir dedans que dehors, la bâtisse ne comportant aucune fenêtre. Il déglutit et entra. A l'intérieur il faisait frais et il y avait une forte odeur d'humidité, étonnant en plein milieu d'un désert. Finalement le shinigami suppléant se concentra sur le bruit de la respiration d'Hana.

\- Hana ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il l'entendit retenir son souffle et renifler, comme si elle retenait un sanglot.

\- Hana, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ou ce qui a pu t'arriver mais je suis là, parle moi… s'il te plait.

Il s'arrêta en voyant une petite flamme apparaitre, son regard suivi la flamme jusqu'à ce qu'elle allume une bougie. Enfin sur regard se posa sur la propriétaire de la bougie, dont la lumière éclairait le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Il se sentit soulager de la voir mais il s'étonna de la voir propre jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il s'attendait à la trouver dans le même état qu'eux, mais pas du tout. Il n'y avait aucun signe de crasse, de saletée, de brulure ou de blessure quelconque. Mais elle pleurait et ses mains étaient tremblantes. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle le reconnaissait, mais quand il voulu s'approcher il vit son regard se charger de terreur. Il ne bougea pas, confus.

\- Hana ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hésita-t-il.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Cria-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ok, ok… Hana, qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentit soudainement faible, perdu. Il ne bougea pas, la regardant dans les yeux. Il eut un long moment de silence, moment durant lequel elle semblait lutter contre quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Elle lui fit soudainement penser à Gally, Gally luttant contre l'emprise du WICKED quand il avait poignardé Toru.

\- Hana, murmura-t-il, on s'inquiète tous pour toi, Tsuki se fait du mouron pour toi… Et moi je… je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, de m'inquiéter de ce qu'ils avaient put te faire. Hana…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, s'avançant rapidement vers lui pour finalement l'enlacer. Bien qu'étonné il se sentit soulagé et lui rendit son étreinte. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était plus frêle encore qu'au moment où il l'avait portée, après l'attaque de Ben. Mais il la serra fort, de peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, sentir qu'elle était bel et bien là. Il laissa un fin soupir de soulagement lui échapper, frottant son nez dans ses doux cheveux de jais. Puis il sentit ses mains remonter sur sa nuque pour se poser sur son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne se mette sur la pointe de ses pieds, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien qu'étonné il lui rendit sont baisé, heureux comme jamais. Même si il ne l'avait jamais avoué il savait qu'il l'aimait, il s'en rendait vraiment compte maintenant, il était fou amoureux d'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour le moment, pour la première fois depuis des semaines il était heureux, comblé. Pourtant il sentit la jeune fille se détacher de lui. Il eut soudainement froid, il aurait voulu la garder contre lui. C'est avec confusion qu'il la vit tituber, la peur une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux océans.

\- I… Ichigo… va t'en d'ici. Toi, Tsuki et tous les autres, allez vous en… loin… loin de moi… Murmura-t-elle. Ne discute pas, je t'en prie, va t'en vite !

Il était perdu, complètement perdu, ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, pourquoi s'éloigner d'elle… ? Il sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre une fois de plus, pas alors qu'elle était juste en face de lui. Pourtant il voyait dans son regard une véritable inquiétude, une peur inexplicable… Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça sans raison, ils devaient surement tous courir un véritable danger. Devoir la laisser là, ne pas lui dire de venir avec eux… c'était une vraie tortue pour lui, mais il voulait lui faire confiance. Quelque soit la façon dont elle s'y était prise elle était venue les prévenir, les aider, et elle devait sans doute lutter contre le contrôle du WICKED. Elle avait prit des risques pour venir les aider, il devait se montrer digne de sa confiance et de la volonté dont elle avait fait preuve pour arriver jusque là.

C'est avec un nœud dans la gorge et un incroyable sentiment de culpabilité qu'il tourna les talons. Avant de passer la porte il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

\- Je te retrouverai, Hana, je te le jure. Promit-il en passant la porte.

* * *

En sortant dans la nuit il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de situation, plus d'une fois, il le parierai. Pourtant ça n'allégeait pas sa culpabilité, sa souffrance, c'était peut-être même encore pire. Il secoua la tête pour effacer l'humidité présente dans ses yeux. En rejoignant les blocards il refusa de répondre à leurs questions, leur disant qu'ils devaient vite partir et qu'il y répondrai plus tard.

Bien qu'elle ne dise rien, la blanche n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien comprit que le roux ne leur dirait rien. Pourtant elle se promit de le faire parler, ne serait-ce qu'en sa présence. Elle avait bien sentit l'odeur d'Hana sur lui et quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux elle était sure de deux choses, la première était qu'Hana était sans doute venue les prévenir d'un danger et la seconde était qu'elle devait être entre les mains du WICKED et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas revenue avec Ichigo, qui avait semblé très faible en revenant. Bien qu'elle lui soit reconnaissante de les avoir prévenus, elle était déçue, profondément déçue, elle aurait voulu la voir, voir si elle allait bien… Elle interrogerai le roux, elle se le promit.

Le jeune homme en question était en bout de file, loin derrière ses camarades, trainant des pieds. Il contenait tant bien que mal ses sanglots et ses gémissements, l'envie de faire demi-tour était écrasante. Il voulait tout lâcher et rester là, peu importe son sort. Mais il savait que ses camarades ne le laisseraient pas capituler aussi facilement, surtout Toshiro, qui lui passerai un savon mémorable. Pourtant il avait le cœur si serré que la souffrance ne le quittait pas, avancer était devenu un vrai calvaire. D'un autre côté il avançait pour tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il la retrouverai et pour cela il ne pouvait capituler maintenant. Son seul soulagement était de savoir qu'elle était en vie, bien en vie.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard le groupe s'arrêta, le roux loin derrière les blocards. D'un pas furieux Minho, suivi de Newt, Toshiro et Tsukishiro, vint vers lui. Sans crier gare la blanche le plaqua au sol sous le regard étonné des trois autres blocards.

\- Tsu… Tsuki ? S'étonna Minho, sa colère soudainement évaporée.

\- Espèce de pauvre tocard ! Pauvre crétin écervelé ! Arrête de faire ta tête de déterré ! Tu crois être le seul à souffrir ? Ton silence est pire que tout ! Tu oses arriver comme une fleur sans rien nous dire d'autre que de filer à toute vitesse ? Mais tu te crois où ?!

\- Je… Je suis…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses de minable ! C'était Hana hein ?!

\- Comment… ?

\- Pitié ! Gronda-t-elle. Tu as oublié que je suis une louve ? J'ai senti son odeur sur toi ! Comment as-tu pu…

\- C'est bon Tsuki… Tempéra Newt en l'éloignant du rouquin, qui se redressa, pantelant.

\- C'était vraiment… Hana ? Demanda Minho.

\- Oui… C'était elle…

\- Quoi ? Attend… et tu l'as laissée là-bas ? T'as intérêt à…

L'asiatique fut coupé par le capitaine, qui s'accroupi à côté de son camarade shinigami.

\- Ichigo, on a bien vu que ça t'a affecté mais tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé, dans l'intérêt du groupe. On a saisi que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle t'avait dit que tu nous as fait partir en vitesse, mais on a besoin d'explications.

\- Tu es bien… attentif aujourd'hui, tu ne fais pas autant dans le sentiment d'habitude.

\- D'habitude ça ne veut plus rien dire ici. Tu es, malgré tout, mon ami, et tu ne va manifestement pas bien. Le problème c'est que ton état d'esprit bloque la situation actuelle, on ne peut pas avancer si tu ne nous explique pas ce qui se passe.

Le roux hésita puis leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hana, son allure, ses tremblements, son comportement semblable à Gally, son avertissement, omettant leur baiser, bien sur.

\- Ça alors… Firent Minho et Newt, incrédules.

\- C'était un piège, ajouta Ichigo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé ou combien d'entre nous seraient morts mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas eut le moindre doute quand je l'ai vue se libérer de la prise du WICKED. Elle nous a aidés, j'en suis sûr. Je… je suis persuadé que… qu'ils lui font payer… Termina-t-il la gorge serrée.

Les blocards virent bien que le roux retenait difficilement ses larmes, ils s'entreregardèrent avant que Minho pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Mec, si ces salopards du WICKED avaient voulu la tuer ils l'auraient déjà fait. Elle est coriace notre Hana, ne t'en fait pas.

Le roux hocha la tête, soudainement rassuré.

\- Excuse-moi Ichigo, je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus comme ça… Mais savoir que tu avais vu Hana et que tu refuses de nous en parler m'a mise hors de moi.

\- C'est rien… C'est ma faute. Pardon…

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle se souvient de nous, ne serait-ce qu'au moment où elle se libère du WICKED.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire, plus faiblement cependant.

\- Bon, intervint Minho. On va se reposer un peu. Allongez-vous sous les draps, faites comme vous voulez mais essayez de dormir un peu. Fit Minho en retournant vers le groupe, suivit des autres.

Le groupe acquiesça, tout le monde était fatigué. Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux blocards pour s'endormir sous leurs draps, se couvrant contre les brulures du soleil qui ne tarderai pas à se lever.


	13. Chapitre 12

Attention: Bleach et Labyrinthe ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

Minho laissa le groupe dormir près de quatre heures. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à les réveiller, la chaleur étouffante du soleil s'en chargea. Les blocards prirent un petit déjeuner rapide avant de faire leurs sacs, moins lourds du fait que la nourriture et l'eau commençaient à diminuer. Plusieurs sacs furent libérés de leur charge, aussi il était maintenant possible pour certains blocards de marcher seuls, ce que fit Ichigo, encore secoué par les récents évènements.

\- Aller, on y va. Déclara Minho une fois tout le monde prêt.

Le groupe reprit son avancée dans le désert sec et poussiéreux en direction de la ville, qui ne semblait plus aussi loin qu'auparavant. Leur route était à présent ponctuée d'une certaine routine, marcher, boire, manger, marcher, boire, manger… La chaleur était infernale et à cela s'ajoutait un vent de plus en plus fort, fouettant leurs visages et soulevant leurs draps, risquant de s'envoler si on n'y prenait pas garde.

Leur marche devint plus rude et à chaque respiration les blocards avaient l'impression d'avaler du sable, les faisant tousser. Le chemin se fit en silence, personne n'avait plus l'énergie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Bientôt il fut possible de distinguer les pierres et les fenêtres des bâtiments scintiller sous le soleil de plomb. Au loin les rues semblaient vides de vie, quoi de plus étonnant avec cette chaleur et ce vent ? Comment pouvait-on vivre là d'ailleurs ? Se demanda la blanche. Elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur la ville, elle pouvait facilement estimer qu'ils allaient l'atteindre le lendemain. Personnellement elle aurait préféré la contourner, celle-ci ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille, mais ils devaient trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture sinon ils ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps.

Enfin le soleil fini par se coucher et le vent apporta un peu de la fraicheur de la nuit. Vers minuit Minho sonna l'heure de la pause. Le vent était de plus en plus fort, soufflant en sèches rafales, la petite blanche avait plus d'une fois failli tomber violement au sol. Aussi le capitaine la garda près de lui, à eux deux il était plus facile de lutter contre le vent. Finalement le groupe réussi à s'endormir, bercé par les sifflements du vent. Cette nuit ils rêvèrent.

* * *

Le capitaine était dans, ce qui semblait être, son bureau. Il était debout derrière l'un des canapés et disputait sa subordonnée rousse, Matsumoto. Soudain le duo leva la tête devant l'une des deux portes du bureau et virent une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux montés en chignon, entrer dans la pièce, des papiers en mains.

\- Bonjour Matsumoto-san, Shiro-chan ! Salua-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Gronda-t-il alors que sa subordonnée interrogeait la nouvelle venue sur la raison de sa présence.

Apparemment la jeune fille ne fait qu'apporter quelques papiers, pourtant, malgré sa frustration évidente, le capitaine était heureux de la voir en forme. Pourquoi en forme d'ailleurs ? Y avait-il eut quelque chose de mauvais avec elle ?

Son rêve changea, il vit la brune inerte au sol et sentit une immense rage se propager en lui. En se retournant il vit un homme brun avec des lunettes carré entrain de sourire. Cet homme était accompagné d'un autre, au visage rieur et aux cheveux argentés. Il dégaina son sabre, qui explosa le bâtiment dans lequel il était, couvrant l'endroit de glace. Puis il se vit au sol, baignant dans son propre sang, murmurant un faible ''c'est impossible.''

De nouveau l'image changea, il était en bankai, volant au dessus d'une ville. En face de lui ce même homme brun, mais sans lunettes cette fois. Le capitaine parlait mais il ne ressentit que rage et haine. Il s'élança vers lui, enfin il put mettre un nom sur le visage de cet homme, Aizen, Sosuke Aizen. Puis il se vit poignarder Hinamori, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il sentit son monde s'écrouler, culpabilité, peur, effroi… un tas de sentiment déferlèrent en lui alors qu'il posait le corps sur le haut d'un immeuble. Puis de nouveau la colère et la haine, de la haine pure. Il s'élança de nouveau sur Aizen, n'écoutant pas les cris d'avertissement de ses collègues, puis il se trouva au sol, une jambe et un bras en moins.

* * *

Sur la terre brulée le capitaine se réveilla en un sursaut, prit de sueurs froides. Il regarda ses mains, il était entier. Pourtant il se sentait mal, horriblement mal. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il lui fallu un moment pour voir qu'il était toujours sur la terre brulée. Il soupira avant de regarder la blanche dormant à côté de lui, elle ne bougeait pas mais elle aussi semblait rêver. Il espérait au moins qu'elle ne ferait pas de rêves aussi horribles que les siens. Tout d'un coup il eut moins envie de retrouver la mémoire, il avait blessé Hinamori, qu'il identifiait comme son amie d'enfance, sa sœur, tout ça à cause d'un homme qui s'était joué de ses émotions, à lui et à elle, tout ça pour le faire souffrir… cet homme était abominable. Pourvu qu'il soit mort. Se dit-il. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser les images de ses rêves revenaient sans cesse le hanter. Désespéré de trouver le sommeil il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda les étoiles.

* * *

Elle était assise sur une chaise. A vu de nez elle devait avoir entre huit et neuf ans. Assise en face d'elle se tenait Hana, qui devait avoir entre onze et douze ans. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la sombre pièce, qui ne comportait qu'une seule lampe au dessus d'eux.

\- Concentre-toi Tsuki. Reprocha-t-elle, les bras croisés.

\- Mais j'essaie ! Gémit la blanche.

\- Ils vont finir par nous tuer si on n'y arrive pas.

\- Je sais. Grogna la plus jeune.

\- Alors essaie !

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais !

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? A partir de maintenant je ne te parlerai plus, jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Geint la petite blanche.

 ** _Et pas comme ça non plus._**

Elle lui parlait par télépathie. La jeune fille détestait ça, pour elle ça n'avait rien de normal.

 ** _C'est fini._**

\- Hana… Laisse-moi un peu de temps, j'y arriverai.

La noiraude ne répondit pas.

\- S'il te plait, une journée.

Mais une fois de plus elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Finalement elle baissa les yeux et fit des cercles sur la table avec son doigt. Tsukishiro savait qu'Hana voulait l'aider en fait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait y arriver par elle-même.

\- S'il te plait… Tu ne pourras pas ne pas me parler très longtemps de toute façon. Hana…

Toujours pas de réponse. Vexée la blanche croisa les bras.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer un vaste océan noir, comme lui avait conseillé leur instructeur et sa sœur. Puis elle forma des mots dans son esprit et tenta de les envoyer à Hana.

 ** _Tu m'énerves vraiment._**

Hana sourit et répondit.

 ** _Je sais !_**

* * *

Tsukishiro se réveilla en plein vent, il était si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles cinglaient son visage et tout son corps. En ouvrant les yeux elle se redressa sur ses coudes et vit la silhouette de ses compagnons endormis.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit une voix à côté d'elle. En tournant les yeux elle vit son ami aux cheveux blanc la regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Oui… Un drôle de rêve. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule, pas trop mauvais au moins ?

\- Non, pas trop. Toi si ?

\- Perturbant.

\- Je comprends. Admit-elle en regardant ses camarades endormis. Comment peuvent-ils dormir avec un vent pareil ?

Le blanc regarda les blocards avant d'hausser les épaules, il ne savait pas plus qu'elle. En levant les yeux elle vit le ciel couvert de nuages foncés, une tempête se préparait mais elle ne saurait en prévoir l'ampleur. Elle se senti soudainement fatigué, elle avait de toute évidence encore besoin de repos. Avec un soupir las elle se rallongea sur le côté et se mit en boule dans le drap qu'elle partageai avec Toshiro. Cependant le vent ne cessait de soulever le tissu, l'agaçant au plus haut point. Puis elle sentit un bras se poser sur elle, faisant mieux tenir le drap sur elle. Avec surprise elle se retourna et croisa le regard doux du shinigami. Elle se surprit à aimer ses attentions. Elle lui sourit et se retourna pour se recroqueviller contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur apaisante. Bien qu'étonné il ne dit rien enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle pour maintenir le drap en place. Elle s'endormit à nouveau, d'un sommeil bien plus calme cette fois.

Quand elle se réveilla le ciel était plus gris qu'auparavant. Le désert devint soudainement bien plus sinistre.

\- Tsukishiro, Tsukishiro.

\- Toshiro ?

\- Réveil toi, on s'en va.

Elle ne dit rien mais se leva. A vu de nez ils se trouvaient à deux heures de la ville, les bâtiments, hauts comme jamais, grattaient le ciel de leur sommet. Quand elle leva les yeux elle vit que le ciel était devenu noir, chargés d'électricité et de pluie, un orage. Soudain elle vit Minho s'approcher d'eux.

\- Minho, ce n'est pas bon ça.

\- Non, pas du tout je te l'accorde. Mange un truc et on file s'abriter en ville.

\- Quoi ? Et si on tombe sur une bande de fondus tueurs ?

\- Tsuki ! Pas toi ! Le bleu, Ichigo, m'a déjà posé la question y'a pas 5 minutes ! On va se battre bien sur ! On ne peut rien faire d'autre !

\- Dans notre état ? Tu es dingue !

\- Tu as une meilleure option peut-être ?

\- Non, c'est bien le problème ! On a pas trop choix je crois !

\- Non ! Il faut y aller !

\- Entendu, je mangerai en marchant, il faut partir vite, ça me dit rien ces nuages !

L'asiatique hocha la tête et donna le signal de départ. Le groupe parti sous le ciel prêt à se rompre.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres le groupe tomba sur un vieillard allongé dans le sable, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures. Interpelés les blocards se mirent en cercles autour de lui.

L'homme semblait être centenaire, mais ils pouvaient se tromper, peut-être que le soleil avait maturément vieilli l'homme. Sa peau presque noire était ridée et couverte de croutes et d'ulcères. Il était vivant, regardant le ciel d'un regard éteint.

\- Hé vieil homme ! Cria Minho. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

A cause du vent même Tsukishiro n'avait presque rien entendue, alors le vieil homme… Désespérée du manque de tact de Minho la blanche se fraya un passage jusqu'à l'homme et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle passa doucement sa main au dessus du visage de l'homme, qui n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Heu… monsieur ? Hésita-t-elle. Vous pouvez m'entendre ? Vous pouvez parler ?

L'homme cligna des paupières mais ne dit rien. Finalement Newt vint rejoindre la jeune fille.

\- Ce type est une mine de renseignement ! Il faut réussir à le faire parler de la ville ! Il peut peut-être nous dire ce qu'il y a là bas ! Cria-t-il.

\- Oui mais il n'a pas l'air d'être en état de parler ! Ni de nous entendre d'ailleurs !

\- Essaye encore ! Cria Minho. Persuade le Tsuki ! Dit lui de nous parler du bon vieux temps !

\- Tu me fatigue avec tes railleries ! Gronda-t-elle, faisant rire les blocards qui avaient pu l'entendre.

Avec un soupir elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme.

\- Monsieur ? On a besoin de votre aide ! Est-ce que c'est dangereux d'aller en ville ? On peut vous y emmener si vous le souhaitez ! Monsieur ? Monsieur s'il vous plait !

Il ne réagissait toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur le ciel sombre. Mais petit à petit son regard tomba dans celui améthyste de la jeune fille et une lueur d'intelligence se mit à y briller. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais seule une toux vint de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Tsukishiro. Eux ce sont mes compagnons. On est dans le désert depuis deux jours, on aurait besoin d'eau et de nourriture. Est-ce que vous… ?

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'homme jeter des regards affolés autour de lui.

\- Du calme. On ne vous veut aucun mal. On est… les gentils. Pourriez-vous…

La main gauche de l'homme jailli de sous les couvertures et se referma sur le bras de la petite blanche, qui émit un cri de surprise, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle force chez ce vieillard.

\- Lâ… Lâchez moi !

Il secoua la tête mais on lisait en lui plus de peur que de malveillance. Finalement un murmure rauque lui échappa. La petite blanche ne chercha plus à se défaire de sa prise et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il tentait de leur dire.

\- Que dites-vous ?

La seconde fois fut encore trop basse mais elle cru discerner ''tempête'', ''terrifiante'' et ''mauvaises personnes''.

\- S'il vous plait, répétez !

\- Tempête arrive… terrifiante… fait sortir… restez à l'écart… mauvaises personnes.

L'homme se rallongea, les yeux écarquillés.

\- La tempête ! La tempête ! La tempête !

Il ne cessa de répéter ses mots en boucle, se balançant de droite à gauche sans s'arrêter. Finalement il lâcha le bras de la blanche et le vent s'intensifia. Soudain autour d'eux le ciel gronda dans une cacophonie de grondements assourdissants. Les draps s'envolèrent dans le ciel et les provisions partirent dans toutes directions confondues. La tempête était là.


	14. Chapitre 13

Attention: Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas et Bleach non plus.

* * *

Tsukishiro se releva avec difficulté, bientôt aidée de Newt. Minho agitait les bras pour capter l'attention des blocards, la plupart le virent et s'attroupèrent autour de lui. Difficilement Tsukishiro et Newt les rejoignirent. Ils devaient s'abriter au plus vite. La blanche se dit qu'ils devraient emmener l'homme avec eux, ses couvertures s'étaient envolées et il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne les laisserait pas l'emmener si facilement.

Elle posa de nouveau son attention sur Minho, qui leur indiquant le bâtiment le plus proche. En courant ils l'auraient atteint en une demi heure, mais allaient-ils tenir jusque là ? Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix…

Minho se mit à courir, les blocards derrière lui. Cette fois Ichigo et Newt fermèrent la voix, la blanche ayant déjà assez de mal à résister au vent, et ce malgré l'aide de Toshiro. Mais elle était inquiète, tant pour la tempête, que pour les mots du vieil homme :''Restez à l'écart. Mauvaises personnes.''

La visibilité s'amoindrie de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, bientôt ils ne réussirent plus à distinguer la ville, dont ils étaient pourtant si proches. Le vent se faisait toujours plus fort, à tel point que la maton des coureurs n'arrivait plus à marcher.

Puis la foudre zébra le ciel noir.

L'orage s'abattait violement sur le sol en immenses jets de lumière blancs, projetant sable et graviers dans les airs. Le brouhaha était intenable et la plupart des blocards commencèrent à devenir sourds. Mais pour la jeune maton ce fut bien plus douloureux, son ouïe étant naturellement fine, elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles saignaient.

Le groupe courait à toutes jambes, certains tombaient au sol avant de se relever presque immédiatement. Devant Newt failli tomber mais fut relevé in-extrémis par Ichigo qui le poussa devant lui, si ils restaient immobiles ils allaient griller jusqu'aux bout des os.

Après un éclair bien plus fort que les autres la jeune fille failli se laisser tomber au sol, ses oreilles la brûlaient, elle aurait voulu hurler mais ses cris n'étaient que murmure parmi le fracas de l'orage. Heureusement le jeune capitaine la retint de justesse et la poussa à continuer d'avancer. Elle aurait voulu le remercier mais elle avait si mal qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'avancer parmi les éclairs calcinant l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

Il fallait qu'ils atteignent l'immeuble avant que qu'ils ne puissent plus rien voir, ce qui ne tarderai pas à arriver car elle ne pouvait déjà plus distinguer que quelques blocards devant elle. Et où était la pluie ? Pourquoi ne pleuvait-il toujours pas ? Le ciel était si noir… il aurait déjà dû commencer à pleuvoir…

Soudain un éclair s'abattit juste devant elle, projetant les deux blancs quelques mètres en arrière. Son souffle se coupa quelques secondes avant qu'une grêle de terre calcinée et de cailloux ne lui tombe dessus. Elle grimaça et tenta de se redresser, sa vue était encore floue à cause du choc mais elle put se relever. Où était Toshiro ? Inquiète elle jeta des regards tout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle jura et réussi finalement à distinguer la forme floue de l'immeuble vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Puis l'odeur de la chair calcinée lui parvint, morte d'inquiétude elle se dirigea vers le cratère formé par l'impact de l'éclair sur le sol.

C'était Jack. Le pauvre garçon se tortillait au sol près du cratère en se tenant fermement la cuisse. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, le pauvre avait perdu une partie de sa jambe, toute la partie du mollet au pied avait disparue. Il ne restait qu'un épais sang noir coulant de la blessure. Ses vêtements avaient brûlés, laissant son corps brûlé à vif. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, elle le savait mais… Elle voulu descendre à sa rencontre mais une poigne ferme sur son épaule la dissuada. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers le propriétaire de la main, c'était Minho. Celui-ci secouait la tête et empoigna son bras pour la tirer à sa suite. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'attendre, qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire, mais elle savait que c'était inutile, Jack avait perdu trop de sang et l'état général de son corps ne lui laissait aucune chance, il était condamné. Puis elle repensa à Toshiro, elle voulu crier à Minho de s'arrêter mais elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas et sa prise sur son bras était trop forte pour qu'elle réussisse à s'en défaire, elle était trop affaiblie pour ça. Elle pria intérieurement pour que le blanc ait réussi à s'en sortir.

Le duo continua de courir, croisant de temps en tant un autre blocards parmi les éclairs, il était impossible de se réorganiser en groupe, pour l'instant c'était chacun pour soi. Un nouvel éclair s'abattit devant elle, la projetant violement au sol une nouvelle fois. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le bourdonnement qui y avait prit place et retourna au cratère, espérant que Minho allait bien. Tout d'un coup elle vit des flammes s'élever du cratère. Elle couru et vit que les vêtements de Minho avaient prit feu. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et projeta autant de sable que possible sur lui, décidant de se transformer en louve pour être plus efficace. Le jeune homme l'aida en se roulant au sol et en se frappant le haut du corps pour éteindre les flammes. Le feu s'éteignit, laissant Minho avec des vêtements en lambeaux et quelques plaies à vif.

Sans lui faire mal elle mordit son poignet gauche, tirant sur les restes de sa chemise pour l'inciter à se relever. Minho se releva en grimaçant avant de se laisser guider à travers le nuage de poussière. Après un moment elle remarqua que le vent s'était calmé mais que les éclairs s'étaient épaissis. En fur et à mesure de leur course elle sentait chaque impact la traverser des pattes à la queue. Mais elle ne ralentit pas, trainant toujours un Minho titubant derrière elle. Quand celui-ci fini par trébucher et tomber au sol elle s'arrêta et le hissa difficilement sur son dos. Il était plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue et même si sa forme de louve était plus grande qu'un loup normal il était un poids mort, la ralentissant.

A sa droite elle vit Newt, Poêle-à-frire et Aris. Tous semblaient complètement paniqués mais couraient dans la même direction, vers l'immeuble. A sa gauche elle vit un blocard s'écrouler, mais elle se fit violence pour avancer, sa vie et celle de Minho en dépendait. Un éclair tomba à sa droite puis derrière mais elle continua à avancer. Elle couru aussi vite que possible, évitant un éclair face à elle puis de nouveau à sa droite. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble tant désiré. Ichigo et Aris furent les premiers à pousser les portes de l'immeuble délabré. Ils laissèrent passer Poêle-à-frire et Newt avant d'entrer à leur tour.

Elle passa les portes à toute vitesse et dérapa sur la poussière présente dans la bâtisse avant de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. En la voyant sous sa forme loupine les blocards présents eurent un moment d'arrêt avant que Newt et Ichigo ne vinrent la débarrasser de Minho, qu'il adossèrent contre un mur à côté des portes. Épuisée elle se laissa tomber au sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Quand elle eut reprit son souffle elle se retransforma. La minute qui suivit ils virent entrer Toshiro et deux autres blocards, essoufflés eux aussi. Quand ils eurent passé la porte la pluie commença enfin à tomber.

* * *

Il pleuvait averse à présent. Tsukishiro était adossée contre un mur entre Toshiro et Minho. Elle avait été soulagée de voir que les blocards présents étaient entiers, seul Minho semblait avoir reçu un gros coup. Tout le monde était silencieux, essayant de faire passer les différentes douleurs dont ils souffraient. Pendant près de deux heures la blanche garda les yeux fermés, essayant de récupérer un peu de son ouïe, ce qui prenait trop de temps à son goût. Enfin le battement de la pluie lui parvint, faisant baisser son anxiété. Sans trop savoir pourquoi le son et l'odeur de la pluie l'apaisaient, peut-être qu'avant d'atterrir au Labyrinthe elle aimait ça ? Surement.

Les blocards étaient éparpillés dans la pièce sombre, assis pour certains, allongés pour d'autres… Minho s'était mit en boule à côté de la blanche, ne bougeant pas d'un muscle, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé la jeune fille avait sentit comme des frissons le parcourir de tout son long. Newt se tenait à côté de lui, Poêle-à-frire non loin de lui. A bout de force la maton fini par s'endormir, de même que la plupart des blocards.

Un peu plus tard elle ouvrit lourdement les yeux, elle entendait la pluie tomber plus fortement au sol, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, au contraire, ça l'apaisait. Avant de tomber une nouvelle fois endormie elle vit que la nuit était tombée. Déjà à moitié endormie, elle s'allongea contre la cuisse de quelqu'un avant de sombrer.

Quand son sommeil se fit moins lourd elle perçu la douce sensation de quelqu'un entrain de lui caresser tranquillement les cheveux. Elle profita de cette douce sensation de bien être pendant qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Après un moment elle ouvrit les yeux, en tournant la tête elle vit que la pluie avait cessé, puis elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard tranquille du capitaine shinigami. Celui-ci lui sourit, sans pour autant cesser son geste. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, profitant de ce rare moment de calme.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Dans le labyrinthe…

Effectivement, au moment où Minho et Tsukishiro n'avaient pas réussis à rentrer au Bloc, portant un Toru inconscient. Il sourit, il était vrai qu'il le lui avait fait à ce moment là, ça lui paraissait si naturel…

La jeune fille se plaça sur le dos avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Elle vit quelques rayons de l'aube filtrer à travers les vitres brisées du bâtiment en ruine. Elle vit que des dizaines d'étages étaient éventrés jusqu'au ciel rosé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer des dégâts pareils ? En tournant la tête elle vit que tout le monde dormait à part Newt, qui avait le regard dans le vague.

\- Newt ? ça va toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les deux blancs avant de hocher la tête.

\- Dans l'ensemble, oui. On est en vie, je suppose que c'est tout ce qui compte.

La blanche se fit silencieuse un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- J'imagine oui. Il serait pourtant tellement plus facile de tout laisser tomber et mourir ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Protesta le blanc, effaré.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est dans mes intentions, pas du tout, mais je dis les choses comme elles sont.

\- Ouais mais bon, tu es d'un réconfortant.

\- J'essayais d'être aussi morose que toi. Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Très drôle. Railla-t-il, néanmoins avec un sourire amusé. Merci Tsuki.

Elle secoua la tête, elle se sentait mieux elle aussi. Finalement le blond reprit en pointant Minho.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec lui ?

\- La foudre a mit le feu à ses vêtements. Heureusement on a réussit à l'éteindre assez rapidement pour éviter de trop graves blessures.

\- Pas trop grave ? Tu l'as bien regardé ?

La blanche lui envoya un regard noir avant de répondre.

\- Bien sur que oui, je l'ai porté sur plus d'une centaine de mètres, et je peux te dire qu'il pèse sont poids le bougre.

\- C'était pour ça la forme de loup alors.

\- Entre autre, avec mon poids plume je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Je m'en doute. Admit le blond.

\- Au moins il est vivant, c'est ce qui compte. Termina-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison.

\- En plus il lui reste des vêtements, ça veut bien dire qu'il n'est pas brûlé de partout. Observa le capitaine.

\- Très juste. Il s'en remettra, c'est un dur à cuire celui-là. Rit le blond.

La blanche ne put qu'approuver, Minho était trop têtu pour mourir comme ça. Finalement elle décida de se relever et de s'assoir contre le mur, restant néanmoins toujours proche du blanc. Puis le trio entendit un gémissement venir de leur ''chef'', celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers eux.

\- Oh les gars, je mange. Je mange grave, je peux vous le dire. Gémit-il.

Le garçon se redressa lentement, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Il réussit finalement à s'assoir les jambes croisées.

\- Si tu peux t'assoir c'est que ça ne doit pas être trop mauvais quand même. Nota la blanche.

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Grogna-t-il.

\- Cela dit elle n'a pas tord. S'amusa Newt.

\- Ho toi n'en rajoute pas. Je suis un dur moi. Même avec deux fois plus de blessures je pourrais encore botter son petit derrière de monteur de poneys !

A sa réplique la blanche leva les yeux au ciel, c'était un gamin, dur à cuire ou pas. Cependant ça semblait amuser Newt.

\- J'aime bien les poneys. Si on pouvait en avoir un pour le déjeuner ce serait le paradis !

Il était vrai que la faim commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Minho soupira et regarda le reste des blocards endormis.

\- On est combien ? Demanda-t-il.

Le trio se regarda avec peine, ils avaient perdus beaucoup de leurs camarades.

\- Onze. Avoua tristement Tsukishiro.

Elle qui avait souhaité ne plus perdre aucun camarade, voilà que leur nombre avait diminué de moitié, qu'elle ironie, le sort s'acharnait pour lui donner tord.

\- Ça nous fait combien de morts dans la tempête ? Sept ? Huit ?

\- Neuf. Répondit sèchement Newt avant de devenir plus doux. Neuf à moins que d'autres aient pu s'abriter ailleurs.

\- Comment va-t-on réussir à traverser la ville avec onze gars ? Il y a peut êtres des centaines de fondus dehors et on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre !

\- C'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit ? Vociféra la blanche. Et que fais-tu de ceux qui sont morts ? Jack, Winston, Stan, Tim et tous les autres ? Nos compagnons, nos amis… Minho !

\- Holà ! S'exclama Minho en levant les mains en l'air. Calme-toi Tsuki ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être le chef, aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui a refusé ! Je t'ai connue avec bien moins de scrupules ! Protesta-t-il.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais ! S'emporta-t-elle. Devant les autres oui, pour assumer mon rôle de maton mais j'ai toujours été inquiète pour vous tous ! Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus accueillante mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, tu sais ça mieux que les autres !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, tu as raison. On est tous sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais il faut bien avouer que depuis qu'on est sortis du Labyrinthe tu es plus… démonstrative.

\- Démonstrative ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu montres plus ce que tu ressens.

\- J'avais compris. Grommela-t-elle, gênée.

Les garçons sourirent avant que Minho ne reprenne, plus sérieusement.

\- Mon rôle aujourd'hui c'est de décider où aller et quoi faire pour avancer. C'est tout, nos morts il faudra les pleurer quand on en aura fini avec tout ça. D'accord ?

\- Si on en fini un jour.

\- Très encourageant, Tsuki. Je crois que je préfère te voir comme ça.

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Fit-elle en imitant le ton qu'il avait prit à son réveil.

L'asiatique sourit avant de voir qu'Ichigo et Aris s'étaient réveillés, il les salua et invita le nouveau à se joindre à eux pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Vous aviez déjà vu une tempête comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment non. Répondit Newt.

\- Elle ne semblait pas naturelle, même avec des souvenirs en moins je suis certain que quelque chose comme ça n'est pas normal. Affirma le capitaine.

\- Je suis d'accord. Admit la maton.

\- En même temps souvenez-vous de ce qu'avaient dit la femme dans le bus et l'homme rat, cette histoire d'éruption solaire. Il y a de quoi dérégler le climat avec ça. De mon point de vue ça aurait pu être pire. Fit Minho. On a eu de la chance, je pense.

\- ''Chance'' n'est pas le mot qui me serait venu spontanément. Assura Ichigo en accord avec Aris.

Minho haussa les épaules et Newt reprit.

\- Qui plus est c'est fini, il faut savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

\- Je suis complètement d'accord. Ajouta Minho en croisant les bras.

\- Si il faut trouver quelque chose il faut le faire avant qu'une bande de ces cauchemars ambulant ne vienne nous trouver. Fit Tsukishiro.

\- Et il faut manger. On n'ira pas loin sans nourriture. Intervint le capitaine.

\- Manger ?

La blanche se leva d'un bond, la voix leur était parvenue d'en haut, dans les étages de l'immeuble. En levant les yeux le groupe put voir le visage d'un jeune hispanique qui les observait du premier étage.

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui cria Minho.

Sous les regards surpris des blocards le jeune homme sauta du plafond et atterrit non loin d'eux, faisant une roulade pour se réceptionner correctement après son atterrissage.

\- Je suis Jorge. Dit-il avec les bras écartés. C'est moi le fondu qui commande ici.


	15. Chapitre 14

Attention: ni bleach ni labyrinthe ne sont à moi.

* * *

Et alors ? Vous êtes muets ? Demanda Jorge devant le manque de réaction des blocards. Ou alors vous avez peur des fondus ? Vous avez peur qu'on sorte du sol et qu'on vous dévore les yeux ? Moi j'aime bien ça quand il n'y a plus rien à manger, ça ressemble à des œufs crus.

\- Tu es vraiment un fondu ? Demanda Minho en prenant son courage à deux mains. Un de ces fous bon à enfermer ?

\- Il a dit qu'il aimait les yeux, intervint Poêle-à-frire, pour moi ça fait de lui un fondu.

Jorge se contenta de lancer un rire dangereux à la remarque.

\- Allons, je ne mange que des yeux de morts évidement. Cela dit je peux vous aider à en être. Vous comprenez ?

A présent l'homme était menaçant et tout sourire l'avait quitté. Personne ne dit rien avant que Newt ne reprenne.

\- Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Combien de quoi ? De fondus ? On est tous des fondus ici. Répliqua Jorge.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais.

L'hispanique commença à tourner en rond en observant les blocards.

\- Écoutez moi bien, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous allez devoir apprendre. Au sujet des fondus, du WICKED, du gouvernement, des raisons pour lesquelles on est ici, des différents stades de la Braise… Et puis vous allez devoir accepter que si ce n'est pas encore le cas vous tomberez malade à un moment ou un autre. Termina-t-il en arrivant près de Minho. Mais, reprit-il, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Ce n'est pas celui qui est en position de force de parler le premier. Je veux que vous me disiez tout sur vous, tout et tout de suite.

Après sa tirade Minho ricana avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est toi qui es en position de force ? A moins que la tempête ne m'ait grillé la rétine je dirais que tu es loin d'être en position de force. C'est plutôt à toi de te mettre à table.

Tsukishiro échangea un regard inquiet avec Newt, Toshiro et Ichigo. Minho avait tord de lui parler ainsi, avec tant d'arrogance. Le jeune homme devant eux était loin d'être seul, c'était évident. Il risquait gros de faire ça, très gros et il risquait surtout de tous les faire tuer, qui sait combien de fondus pouvaient être cachés prêts à attaquer ?

\- J'ai dû mal entendre, s'il te plait, ne me dit pas que c'est à moi que tu viens de t'adresser comme à un chien ? Tu as dix secondes pour t'excuser.

Minho se contenta de sourire en regardant son ancienne maton, la blanche secoua la tête, même si ça le blesserait dans la fierté il devait s'excuser, vite.

\- Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Newt et Tsukishiro commencèrent à sentir leur pouls s'accélérer, lançant des regards d'avertissement à Minho, lui disant silencieusement de s'excuser.

\- Cinq. Six.

\- Fais-le. Grogna finalement la blanche.

\- Sept. Huit.

L'hispanique haussait le ton au fur et à mesure que les nombres augmentaient. Soudain une ombre bougea à l'étage. Immédiatement la tension se fit plus palpable et Minho sembla comprendre que l'homme n'était effectivement pas seul.

\- Neuf.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna Minho sans conviction.

\- Tu n'es pas sincère.

Sans crier gare le garçon lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le mollet. Tsukishiro réussi à peine à se retenir d'intervenir quand elle entendit Minho crier de douleur, le fondu avait dû toucher une de ses brûlures.

\- Mets-y du cœur.

La blanche voulu lui sauter au cou quand il donna à Minho un coup plus violent au même endroit.

\- Mets-y du cœur !

\- Je…suis…désolé ! Haleta-t-il, gémissant de douleur en se tenant la jambe.

Enfin le fondu sembla se détendre, heureux d'avoir humilié l'asiatique. Mais contre toute attente Minho lui faucha la cheville avec ses bras. Dans sa chute Jorge poussa un hurlement de surprise. Puis Minho le chevaucha et le roua de coup en l'insultant comme jamais.

\- Minho ! Arrête ça ! S'exclama la blanche.

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et de peur que les fondus dans les étages ne descende elle s'empressa d'aller les séparer, et ce malgré les mises en gardes des garçons près d'elle. En regardant dans les étages elle vit diverses ombres bouger ça et là, comme elle le craignait. Puis des cordes se déroulèrent du plafond. Rapidement la jeune fille sauta de tout son poids sur Minho, l'éloignant autant que possible du fondu. L'asiatique atterrit à quelques pas de là et la blanche s'étala durement au sol. Elle grimaça et se reprit rapidement, plaquant Minho au sol.

\- Crétin ! Il y en a d'autres en haut ! Arrête ça ! Où ils vont tous nous tuer !

Non loin d'eux Jorge se releva, effaçant rapidement un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. Son expression était indéchiffrable, il était impossible de dire ce qu'il allait faire à présent, mais nul doute que le comportement de Minho n'avait pas du lui plaire du tout.

\- Attend ! Pria-t-elle, attend s'il te plait !

Jorge posa son regard sur elle alors que d'autres fondus descendaient du plafond. Ils étaient au moins une quinzaine. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes et des adolescents.

Enfin Minho avait cessé de bouger, avec précaution elle s'éloigna de lui avant de se tourner vers les fondus. A priori elle n'avait que quelques secondes avant que ça tourne au bain de sang. Elle fusilla du regard Minho pour qu'il reste où il était, ce qu'il fit docilement. Ensuite elle posa un regard plus calme sur Jorge.

\- Attends s'il te plait. Ça ne vous servirait à rien de vous en prendre à nous.

\- A rien ? Fit le fondu avec colère. Je pense au contraire que ça me ferait beaucoup de bien, je peux te l'assurer, et fille ou pas.

Le jeune homme fit un bref mouvement de tête et les fondus sortirent de leurs haillons diverses armes, couteaux, machettes, barres de fer, bouteilles brisées…

La maton savait qu'elle jouait gros sur ce coup là, si elle se trompait dans la façon dont elle allait discuter avec eux elle les condamnaient tous à une mort certaine. Mais elle avait juré de protéger ses camarades, même si elle n'avait pu le faire à cause de l'orage elle comptait bien le faire maintenant qu'elle en avait le pouvoir. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard devint plus déterminé.

\- Vous devez savoir qu'on ne vous veut rien du tout, on n'est pas ici pour nous battre. Cependant je comprends amplement ta colère, mais on n'est pas de simples tocards qui débarquent ici comme des fleurs. On a une certaine valeur, pour certaines personnes. En revanche on n'a ladite valeur qu'en étant vivants et pas l'inverse.

Cette fois le visage de Jorge montra plus de curiosité que de fureur, la blanche sentait qu'elle était sur le bon chemin.

\- Des tocards ? Répéta le jeune homme.

La jeune fille eut soudainement envie de rire, il était vrai que tout le monde n'avait pas leur tique de langage. Cependant elle se retint, il ne valait mieux pas faire croire à l'hispanique qu'elle se moquait de lui, leur vie ne tenait déjà qu'à un fils.

\- Toi et moi. Dix minutes. Seuls. C'est tout ce que je demande. Emmène toutes les armes que tu veux.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec incrédulité avant de renifler avec amusement.

\- Désolé mais je crois que je n'en aurais pas vraiment besoin, petite.

La jeune fille retint de justesse un grognement, il la sous estimait grandement, cela dit c'était à son avantage.

\- Dix minutes et pas une de plus. Concéda-t-il. Vous autres attendez ici et surveillez-les. Ordonna-t-il en désignant les blocards du doigt. Si vous entendez le signal tuez-les.

Ensuite il se tourna à nouveau vers la blanche et lui indiqua un couloir sombre qui s'enfonçait dans l'immeuble.

\- Dix minutes. Répéta-t-il comme un avertissement.

Elle acquiesça et passa la première, non sans jeter un regard d'avertissement aux autres, les priants de rester tranquille et de lui faire confiance. Bien qu'elle vit l'inquiétude briller dans leurs yeux elle sourit discrètement et entra dans le couloir, suivie de près par Jorge.

* * *

Jorge indiqua à la blanche une pièce dans le fond du couloir, qui empestait la pourriture. Elle hocha la tête sans un mot.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit ils sont tous condamnés.

\- Je ne suis pas bête, répondit-elle calmement, tu peux cesser ton numéro de caïd avec moi.

Loin de le prendre mal le garçon ricana.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant la pièce, sans trop hésiter la blanche poussa la porte, cependant elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, étonnée de la noirceur de l'endroit. Jorge passa à côté d'elle et retira un épais tissu de devant une fenêtre.

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il simplement.

La blanche acquiesça et détailla la pièce en entrant. Il n'y avait qu'une table et deux chaises. Elle en poussa une et s'y assis calmement. Jorge s'asseya face à elle, posa les coudes sur la table et croisa les doigts avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Entendu.

Elle hésita un instant, se demandant par où commencer. Puis elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu as parlé du WICKED. On a des informations sur eux. J'aurais aimé que tu me dises ce que tu sais pour éviter de me répéter mais je vais partir du principe que tu ne voudras pas m'en dire un mot pour le moment.

\- C'est exact, je vois que tu es plus raisonnée que l'autre asiatique.

Elle ne releva pas et continua.

\- Au départ on était une cinquantaine de garçon et deux filles, moi et une autre. Aujourd'hui on est onze. Je ne connais pas les détails mais le WICKED est une organisation qui nous a fait subir différentes épreuves dans un certain but, dont on ne sait pas grand-chose pour être honnête. Tout a débuté au Bloc, dans un labyrinthe de pierre peuplé de créatures de chair et de métal nommées Griffeurs.

La jeune fille fit une pause puis lui raconta tout ce qui s'était déroulé, depuis l'arrivé d'Ichigo et Toshiro à leur évasion. Elle enchaina avec l'homme rat et lui parla de la mission qu'il leur avait fixée. Elle lui parla aussi du tunnel et des boules de métal. Elle rechignait à lui parler de tout ça mais il le fallait, elle ne devait rien lui cacher au risque qu'il ne la croie pas et qu'il décide de tous les faires tuer.

\- Donc on a quelque chose de spécial pour eux, ils ont forcément un but pour nous faire vivre ça. A quoi ça rimerait sinon ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? Demanda finalement Jorge.

\- Si vous nous aidez et venez avec nous au refuge il est possible qu'on puisse vous soigner aussi. Répondit-elle sans détour. On nous a dit on avait la Braise nous aussi. Si on va au refuge dans les temps on serait guéris, et je pense que vous le pourriez aussi si vous nous venez en aide.

Quand elle eut fini elle vit le regard du fondu changer, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Un remède hein ?

\- Oui, un remède.

Jorge s'adossa à sa chaise, pensif.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Tsukishiro.

Avec une certaine surprise elle vit une nouvelle lueur sur les traits de l'homme en face d'elle, elle avait l'impression que son nom lui était familier, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tsukishiro. J'imagine qu'on te surnomme Tsuki ? Ou Shiro ?

\- Pour toi Tsukishiro suffira.

\- Tu as du cran, ça me plait. C'est entendu, Tsukishiro. Dit moi, j'ai une question, non plutôt deux. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que fait la Braise aux gens qui en son atteint ? Et ai-je l'air atteint de cette abomination ?

Elle hésita, dans le doute il valait mieux être plus prudent que sincère.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Aux deux questions ?

\- La réponse est non aux deux questions.

Jorge sourit.

\- La Braise fonctionne par étapes. Tout le monde dans cette ville l'a. Moi-même je l'ai attrapée il y a quelques semaines, on m'a contrôlé positif à un checkpoint de quarantaine. Le gouvernement déploie de gros efforts pour séparer les gens sain des contaminés. On m'a envoyé ici et je me suis battu pour prendre cet immeuble avec les bleus dans l'entrée. On est tous au même stade de la maladie. Mais si tu sors tu verras les différentes étapes qui arrivent avec le temps. Tu verras ce qui se passe quand on est arrivé au bout du rouleau. On ne peut pas avoir de calmant ici, du bliss, c'est impossible.

\- On vous a envoyé là ? Qui ?

\- Le WICKED, comme vous. Sauf que nous on n'a rien de particulier, on est juste malade. Le WICKED a été créé par les gouvernements en place pour lutter contre la Braise. Apparemment cette ville aurait un rapport direct avec ça. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Mais c'est qui le WICKED exactement ?

\- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. C'est étrange que tu demandes ça alors que c'est vous qui avez un lien avec eux.

\- Je t'ai également dit ce que je savais. Nous on nous fait des promesses mais on ne sait rien d'eux, on n'a pas de détails.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils ont un remède ?

\- L'homme au costume, il nous a dit que c'était ce qui nous attendait au refuge.

\- Mouais… Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils vont nous accueillir et nous donner un remède alors que c'est eux qui nous on mit là ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, autant être sincère. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer tu ne crois pas ? C'est toujours mieux que de rester ici sans rien tenter, non ? Si vous nous tuez vous n'avez pas la moindre chance, dans le cas contraire il y a un espoir, aussi petit soit-il. Que préfères-tu ?

Le jeune homme se fit silencieux un moment, regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux pour voir si elle ne mentait pas. Finalement il baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Tu as gagnée, tu es forte il faut l'avouer. Il y a pas une demi-heure j'étais près à tuer ton copain et vous tous avec et maintenant tu m'as presque convaincu !

\- Presque ? Dommage. Sourit-elle finalement.

\- Tu me plais bien, tu as du cran pour une gamine.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant. Gronda-t-elle.

Il rit avant de reprendre.

\- Entendu, Tsukishiro. Ce que je veux c'est vivre un peu plus longtemps. Je veux sortir de cette ville et le reste on verra sur place. Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Si crever tes jolis yeux pouvait me faire vivre encore un jour je le ferai, mais j'ai besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi. Toi et tes fichus cheveux blancs, comment as-tu fais pour les avoirs comme ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Le jeune homme sourit et se leva de sa chaise avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Je pense qu'on se comprend, je marche.

La blanche se leva à son tour et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis née comme ça. Dit-elle simplement pour répondre à sa question précédente.

L'hispanique sourit avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

\- Par contre j'ai une condition.

Loin d'être effrayée, au point où ils en étaient…, elle l'incita à continuer.

\- Ce salopard qui m'a mit une dérouillée, Minho je crois, je veux sa peau.


	16. Chapitre 15

Attention: Bleach et Labyrinthe ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

\- Non. Répondit fermement la jeune fille, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Non ? Répéta l'homme, dérouté. Je te donne la chance de traverser la ville et tu dis non ? Et ce alors que je ne demande quasiment rien ? Tu m'attristes tu sais ?

La blanche soupira avant de répondre.

\- Ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire.

En face d'elle le fondu serra les points, visiblement mécontent.

\- Tu as décidée de me faire chier jusqu'à ce que je t'éventre ou quoi ?

\- Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il t'a fait, il fallait du courage n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage de perdre un gars comme ça, ça peut toujours être utile. Il n'est peut être pas correct et carrément casse pied mais on a besoin de lui.

\- Il m'a mit en colère. Il m'a carrément fait passer pour une fillette devant mes hommes, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

La blanche réfléchi un moment avant de regarder Jorge droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors punis-le. Fait bien ce que tu veux mais ne le tue pas. Plus il y aura de personnes pouvant se battre et mieux ça sera, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle vit l'homme se détendre et se permit un soupir de soulagement.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné. Je vais l'épargner mais seulement parce que je viens de penser à quelque chose. J'ai deux raisons en fait.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Déjà vous-même ne savez pas grand-chose de ce test du WICKED. Peut-être que plus vous êtes nombreux à rentrer plus vous aurez de chance d'avoir un remède. Vous êtes peut-être en concurrence avec ce groupe B dont tu m'as parlé. Il vaut sans doute mieux que vous rentiez tous indemne.

La blanche hocha la tête, il avait peut-être raison après tout.

\- Et ma seconde raison est qu'il n'est pas question d'emmener tous ces fondus avec nous.

\- Comment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu as pourtant dit que vous nous aideriez à traverser la ville.

\- Mais si on veut réussir il faut être discrets, c'est bien plus utile que la force crois moi. Maintenant il faut récupérer des vivres et du matériel. Y aller comme des bourrins ne servira à rien.

\- Une seconde, coupa la blanche, des bourrins, ce n'est pas ce pourquoi vous vous êtes fait passer avec tout votre arsenal ?

Le jeune homme la regarda avec surprise avant de rire.

\- Je t'aime bien décidément !

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil avec un air dépité avant que le fondu ne reprenne.

\- Bon, pour résumer on va vous conduire à votre refuge et pour cela je ne vais emmener qu'un seul de mes ''camarades'', une fille, elle s'appelle Rinka. Elle est intelligente et on va avoir besoin d'elle. Si toute fois, à l'arrivée, on découvre qu'il n'y a pas de remède pour nous… Tu te doutes bien de ce qui arrivera.

\- Bien sur. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ton numéro de caïd, je ne suis pas bête.

Loin d'être en colère l'homme rit en se levant de sa chaise pour finalement tendre sa main vers sa nouvelle partenaire. Celle-ci se leva à son tour et scella leur accord d'une poignée de main.

\- Maintenant, si j'ai bien saisi, il faut fausser compagnie à tes compagnons. Tu as un plan ?

Jorge sembla réfléchir avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. D'ailleurs je crois que ton pote, Minho, ne va pas aimer.

\- Qu'importe, du moment que tu le laisse entier.

Étonnement le fondu lui envoya un regard amusé, ce à quoi elle haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme partit vers la porte et l'invita à la suivre, il était temps de retourner auprès des autres.

\- Écoutez-moi ! S'exclama Jorge en entrant la salle où attendaient les fondus et les blocards. La gamine et moi on a trouvé un accord !

« La gamine ? » grogna la blanche en croisant les bras avant de s'enquire de l'état de ses compagnons. D'après ce qu'elle voyait il n'y avait pas eu d'autres altercations et tous étaient gentiment assis contre les murs de la salle, gardés par les fondus qui se levèrent d'un homme en voyant Jorge entrer.

\- D'abord on va donner à manger à ces imbéciles. Je sais bien que ça parait dingue mais ils vont nous être utiles. Vous n'avez qu'à leur donner nos restes de port et de fayot, perso j'en ai assez de manger toujours la même chose. Ensuite, dans ma grande bienveillance, j'ai décidé d'épargner le petit con qui s'est jeté sur moi.

La blanche entendit quelques grognements mécontents et en tournant la tête vers les fondus elle vit une fille, d'à peu près l'âge d'Ichigo, assez jolie ayant de longs cheveux bruns clair, étonnement soignés, et des yeux brun qu'elle leva au ciel, de toute évidence dépitée par le comportement des siens. La blanche espérait sincèrement qu'elle était la fameuse Rinka.

\- Tu es content hein ? Fit Jorge en pointant Minho du doigt. Tant mieux, ça t'aidera à digérer la nouvelle.

\- Quelle nouvelle ? Demanda l'asiatique en jetant un œil à son ancienne maton, qui ne cilla pas.

\- Quand vous aurez mangé on s'occupera de ta punition. Fit-il, désinvolte.

\- Et ce sera quoi ? Demanda Minho, qui ne **semblait** pas très inquiet.

\- Tu m'as cogné avec tes points, pour la peine on va te couper un doigt à chaque main.

Quand il eut dit cela il se tourna vers la petite blanche, lui lançant un regard qui lui fit comprendre que ça faisait parti de son plan. La jeune fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Entre temps Minho s'était levé d'un bond, pas vraiment heureux qu'on décide de lui couper des doigts, mais avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit la fille que Tsukishiro soupçonnait être Rinka avait placé un couteau sous sa gorge, le dissuadant de toute tentative contre eux.

\- Alors voilà le programme, reprit calmement Jorge, Rinka et moi on va emmener ces guignols à la plaque pour qu'ils mangent. On se retrouve à la tour à midi pile.

\- Pourquoi juste Rinka et toi ? Demanda un des fondus. Vous n'êtes que deux…

\- Merci bien pour le cours de maths, Barkley. Quand j'aurai besoin de compter mes doigts de pieds je ferai appel à toi. Maintenant ferme là et amène les autres à la tour. Si il y a quoi que ce soit Rinka fera du hachis de Mr. Minho. De toute façon ils sont tous trop faibles pour faire quoi que ce soit. Allez ouste !

La petite blanche se demanda si le fondu allait s'exécuter, il semblait être le plus âgé et le plus costaud du groupe, mais aussi le plus têtu. Finalement elle soupira de soulagement en voyant l'homme grogner en acquiesçant, non sans dire à Jorge qu'ils se débrouilleraient tous très bien sans lui si il se fait tuer. Une fois les fondus disparus Jorge échangea un discret soupir de soulagement avec la petite blanche.

Jorge fit alors signe à son amie, Rinka, de baisser son arme, ce qu'elle fit non sans un grognement.

\- La prochaine fois que tu essayes de t'en prendre à Jorge, je te tue. Prévint-elle en jetant un regard noir à Minho.

L'asiatique passa ses doigts sur sa blessure puis sourit.

\- Il coupe bien ton couteau, tu me plais toi !

A son commentaire les blocards émirent un soupir collectif et Tsukishiro passa sa main sur son visage, dépitée.

\- T'es encore plus barré que moi, toi. Nota Rinka.

\- Allez, on va à la planque pour bouffer. Amenez-vous. Coupa Jorge.

\- Hors de question, protesta Minho, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais allez manger tranquillement avec vous en attendant qu'on me coupe les doigts ? Tsuki, je ne comprends même pas que tu ais pu cautionner ça !

\- Ho fermes là deux minutes tu veux ? Un ou deux doigts en moins c'est rien ! Il voulait plus que ça à la base, je serai contente à ta place. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme la regarda la bouche ouverte, stupéfié. Puis il remarqua quelque chose dans le regard de son amie, il comprit alors qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et surtout qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il ferma la bouche et ne bougea plus.

\- Bon… je vous suis… Dit-il finalement.

Rinka avança alors jusqu'à Tsukishiro, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est toi leur chef ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, c'est celui que tu as coupé. Répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

\- Ha ? Amusant, je n'aurai pas dit ça. Même si tu es vraisemblablement la plus jeune je t'aurai choisi toi.

\- Heu… merci… Hésita la blanche.

\- Tu es mignonne comme tout toi, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à te tuer. Sourit-elle.

La petite blanche rougit légèrement, jamais on ne lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça. Elle ? Mignonne ?

\- Rinka, fini les compliments, il faut y aller, on a du pain sur la planche.

La brune rit en frottant la tête de la plus jeune avant de rejoindre Jorge à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- On y va. Annonça-t-elle finalement.

L'ex-maton secoua la tête et fit signe à ses compagnons d'avancer, Jorge avait raison, ils ne devaient pas trainer ici plus longtemps.

Une fois à l'extérieur Rinka prit la tête du groupe et Jorge passa à l'arrière. Ils marchèrent un moment parmi les grands bâtiments de pierre avant que la brune ne les conduise derrière un immeuble. À l'ombre se trouvait un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre, surement dans une bouche de métro désaffectée. En entrant dans le tunnel Rinka avait ressortit son couteau, ce qui permit à tous les blocards de se tenir sur leurs gardes.

Le tunnel souterrain apportait une fraicheur bienvenue pour les blocards, qui avaient encore du mal à se faire à la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur. Rinka les guida alors jusqu'à une porte de laquelle provenait une lueur orangée. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte rapidement et entra dans la pièce humide et encombrée de carton et de boites de conserves.

\- On va manger dans le couloir, je vous sors de quoi manger, installez vous. Dit-elle en indiquant les murs de pierre.

La petite blanche acquiesça et se laissa glisser contre le mur, assise à côté de Toshiro et Ichigo.

Leur repas se révéla être du cassoulet, mais même froid les blocards le virent comme la chose la plus délicieuse qu'ils n'aient jamais mangé. Une fois tout le monde servit Rinka alla s'installer à côté d'Ichigo, deux sacs remplis de conserve à côté d'elle. Devant le regard interrogateur des blocards elle signala qu'un des sacs était pour eux.

\- Ça vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Ho que oui ! S'exclama Ichigo. Je tuerai pour manger ça !

\- On s'en lasse vite, avoua-t-elle, il n'y a que quatre ou cinq choix.

Le groupe resta silencieux. Ils comprenaient son point de vue mais d'un autre côté cette nourriture était pour eux un cadeau tombé du ciel. La blanche questionna alors la jeune femme sur l'origine de toutes ces conserves. La jeune femme leur expliqua qu'ici il y avait eu plusieurs usines de conserves, avant les éruptions solaires, et donc beaucoup d'entrepôts laissés à l'abandon après la catastrophe. Elle pensait que c'était la raison pour laquelle le WICKED les avait emmenés ici. Elle avait surement raison.

\- Tu crois qu'il existe encore des villes normales ? Demanda Ichigo. Je veux dire, sans fondus ?

\- Peut-être… Mais je ne peux rien te garantir. Dit-elle tristement.

\- Je vois… Est-ce que…

La jeune femme le coupa en levant une main devant lui, alerte.

\- Attends… Je crois qu'on a de la visite.

Un peu étonné Ichigo regarda autour de lui, aucun blocard ne semblait avoir entendu quoi que ce soit, seuls Toshiro et Tsukishiro étaient alertes, ayant entendu les dires de Rinka. En reposant les yeux sur elle il la vit chuchoter avec Jorge. Au moment où elle se levait une explosion retentie de l'autre côté du tunnel, par là où ils étaient entrés. Un épais nuage de poussière vint alors entourer les blocards et les deux fondus. D'un geste ils se hissèrent sur leurs pieds et la plupart des blocards, menés par Minho et Newt, se mirent à courir vers une bifurcation qu'ils n'avaient pas vue en arrivant. Alors qu'Ichigo allait les suivre Rinka le retint, arrêtant également les deux blancs.

\- Venez ! Cria-t-elle en les trainant de l'autre côté du tunnel.

\- Mais on doit rester avec… ! Commença à protester Ichigo avant qu'une partie du plafond ne tombe non loin de lui.

Leur partie du tunnel s'effondrai, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner en arrière et ils se trouvèrent également séparés de Tsukishiro et Toshiro, qui furent bloqués par l'effondrement du plafond. A contre cœur le roux suivi Rinka, les deux blancs non loin leur criant qu'ils se débrouilleraient. Ils devaient avancer, tous.


	17. Chapitre 16

Attention: Ni Labyrinthe, ni Bleach, ne sont à moi.

* * *

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour les autres ? S'enquit Tsukishiro, courant à côté du blanc.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, mais on doit avancer, on ne sait pas si l'explosion risque de faire effondrer tout le tunnel.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière eux. Le couloir était sombre et elle ne distinguait plus aucun bruit depuis l'explosion. Il commençait à faire plus frai et plus noir au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils avaient commencé à ralentir le rythme mais marchaient toujours rapidement, sur leur grade.

Tsukishiro était inquiète pour ses compagnons, se demandant sans cesse si ils allaient bien, si ils étaient tombés entre les mains de leurs assaillants… D'un autre côté elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retourner en arrière, au risque de tomber nez à nez avec un fondu et qui sait dans quel état. De plus Jorge et Rinka devaient les conduire de l'autre côté de la ville et ils avaient surement avancé eux aussi, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps au risque de prendre un retard énorme et de se mettre en danger, eux et les autres aussi. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver aux autres en les attendant ?

A présent il fallait se concentrer sur le problème du moment, soit trouver une sortie pour rejoindre la surface et pouvoir se repérer pour trouver la sortie de la ville, ou ne serait-ce que retrouver leur groupe.

Le duo marchait dans les tunnels sombres depuis au moins une heure et Tsukishiro se surprise à penser qu'elle préférait courir dans les couloirs du labyrinthe que de se trouver ici, dans ces tunnels humides et lugubres. Les murs étaient gris terne, en béton brut, un peu comme ceux de la salle des cartes, des filets d'eau traversaient les murs de-ci de-là et au plafond se trouvait de petites lumières clignotantes dont la moitié étaient brisées. Plusieurs fois ils passèrent devant des portes en métal mais toutes étaient verrouillées. Après avoir marché à travers les couloirs pendant trois heures le duo fini par s'assoir contre un mur, plus ou moins sec, pour faire une pause et manger un peu.

\- Je me demande à quoi pouvaient servir ces tunnels. Fit pensivement la jeune fille.

\- Aucune idée. C'était peut-être des tunnels d'évacuation, des issues de secours… Va savoir. Répondit le blanc en haussant les épaules.

Finalement ils reprirent leur route, ne se guidant qu'aux courants d'airs qui leurs indiquaient surement la route vers une sortie ou du moins quelque chose qui leur permettrait de sortir des tunnels. Après un moment ils arrivèrent à un grand carrefour sous terrain, ils se regardèrent avec hésitation, par où aller ?

Soudain un bruit de verre brisé se fit entende dans l'un des couloirs sombre. Immédiatement ils braquèrent leurs torches vers chacun des couloirs mais n'y virent rien d'autre que des tunnels dont le fond se perdait dans la pénombre.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Hésita la blanche.

\- Surement une ampoule qui s'est brisée, vu leur état je n'en serais pas surprit… Fit-il en regardant les ampoules fissurées et couvertes de poussière. Tu ne sens rien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non… Cela dit l'humidité et la poussière ici faussent mon odorat… Je ne saurai même pas sur de sentir un rat à trois mètres…

\- En parlant de ça on n'en a pas vu un seul. Nota l'ex-capitaine.

Alors que la jeune fille allait ajouter quelque chose un nouveau bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre à nouveau, venant de derrière eux cette fois. Les deux blancs se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant que le capitaine ne lui fasse un signe de main silencieux pour l'inviter à avancer. Un nouveau bruit résonna, en se retournant le duo vit un homme, immobile, penchant quelque peu sur sa droit, sa jambe gauche tremblotante. Son bras gauche tremblait lui aussi et il ne cessait de serrer et rouvrir les points. Enfin il portait un costume gris sale et en haillon. Le pire fut son visage, l'homme était chauve, son crâne couvert de croûtes sanglantes, son visage était couvert de liquide étrange et de plaies béantes. Un œil lui manquait, de même que son nez. Enfin ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un rictus laissant entrevoir des dents sales et cassées par endroit.

Tout en cet homme fit frissonner Tsukishiro, autant elle trouvait les griffeurs affreux autant ce qui se trouvait devant elle était bien au-delà de ça. Le pire fut quand l'homme s'adressa à eux, sa voix fit naitre un long frisson qui traversa tout le corps de la jeune fille.

\- Robert m'a pris mon blair, c'est clair.

* * *

Pour les deux blocards ça ne faisait aucun doute, cet homme était un fondu au bout du rouleau, comme l'avaient dit Rinka et Jorge.

L'homme reprit alors, avançant d'un pas maladroit.

\- Robert m'a prit mon blair, c'est clair et c'est l'enfer ! Vous comprenez ? Il m'a prit mon blair, c'est clair. Répéta-t-il en riant.

\- Oui…On a comprit… C'est drôle… Fit Toshiro avec méfiance.

Alors qu'il parlait la blanche cherchait un moyen de détourner l'attention du fondu d'eux pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Elle sentit alors le métal d'une boite de conserve dans son dos, elle doutait que ce soit une bonne idée mais elle en sortit une discrètement de son sac, arma sa main et la jeta droit sur le visage du fondu.

Bien qu'elle ait fait mouche le capitaine ne s'en réjouit pas pour autant, suite au cris effroyable du fondu quatre autres fondus apparurent, tous dans le même état que le premier.

\- Ça m'a pas fait mal… Fit le fondu. J'aime bien votre blair et je crois que mes copains aussi.

La jeune fille déglutit, cette fois elle comprenait mieux ce que la Braise faisait aux gens et ce qu'elle engendrait quand on arrivait au bout du rouleau. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de barreaux pour les protéger, ils étaient confrontés à eux directement et sans rien ni personne pour les aider. Elle jeta un œil au blanc, qui lui rendit son œillade, il était temps de filer. En l'espace d'une seconde ils tournèrent les talons et se mirent à courir, les cris des fondus derrière eux.

Le duo traversa les séries de couloirs de plus en plus vite, tournant parfois à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de semer les fondus. Ils avaient tout de même un avantage, ils étaient en bon état physique par rapport aux fondus et courraient donc plus vite qu'eux, le danger était d'en croiser à nouveau à chaque intersections. Peu à peu les cris estompèrent légèrement, montrant leur avance. Au détour d'un couloir la blanche failli glisser à cause du sol humide mais le capitaine la rattrapa in-extrémis par le poignet et ils reprirent leur course, sans pour autant se lâcher.

Après un nouveau tournant le duo s'engagea dans une nouvelle allée où se trouvaient de nouvelles portes. Du coin de l'œil Tsukishiro vit que l'une d'elle était entre-ouverte. Elle hésita à en profiter pour qu'ils s'y cacher ou s'y barricade mais c'était prendre un risque énorme. Pourtant le blanc sembla avoir la même idée qu'elle et la tira vers la pièce dont la porte était étroite.

\- On a assez d'avance, si il n'y a rien pour se cacher ou se barricader on file.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça la jeune fille. Comme toutes les autres portes sont fermées ils vont peut être penser que celle-ci aussi…

\- Exactement.

La pièce était petite et il ne s'y trouvait qu'une table en bois, posée contre le mur du fond. Alors qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour la jeune fille remarqua un petit passage sous la table. Le passage était vraiment petit et heureusement les deux jeunes n'étaient pas grands ou épais, aucun des fondus qui les poursuivaient ne pouvait entrer là dedans. D'un hochement de tête ils s'y faufilèrent et éteignirent leur torche.

Le compartiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient était étroit et le plafond devait se trouver à une soixantaine de centimètres. Le duo se trouva serré l'un contre l'autre, la jeune fille blottie contre la poitrine du capitaine. Bien que gênés aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, guettant l'arrivée des fondus.

Tout fut d'abord silencieux puis des bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre. Les bruits se firent plus nets et on pu distinguer des cris, des rires, des phrases sans queue ni tête. La blanche sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer mais s'étonna de sentir celui de son compagnon tout à fait calme. Elle savait qu'il était d'un naturel calme et pondéré, qu'il ne paniquait pas facilement et qu'il savait prendre les choses en mains avec calme et organisation mais… mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie… Il l'étonnait de jour en jour, même elle qui avait prit l'habitude de lutter contre le stress engendré par le labyrinthe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendue.

Elle sentit alors l'un des bras du blanc passer derrière elle pour la rapprocher de lui et faire de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos, ce geste, bien qu'inattendu de la part du jeune homme, la détendit immédiatement.

Une fois calmée la jeune fille put entendre que les fondus étaient tout près, étonnement elle appréhendait leur arrivée avec moins de crainte, quand bien même ils les trouvaient ils ne pouvaient pas les atteindre et au pire, ils savaient parfaitement bien se défendre.

Un fondu entra dans la pièce par laquelle ils étaient entrés, trainant des pieds avec de longues quintes de toux. Un second rejoignit le premier et un troisième entra à sa suite.

\- Héééé hoooo ! Petit gaaarçon, petite fiiiille… Venez nous voir, venez voir pépère. Je veux vos jolis blairs. Fit l'homme qui leur avait précédemment parlé.

\- Y'a rien là-d'dans. Fit une femme. Juste une vieille table moisie.

\- P'ète qu'ils cachent leurs blairs en dessous. Proposa l'homme.

La femme passa alors le bras à une trentaine de centimètres d'eux, tapotant le sol poussiéreux. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir sinon ils auraient tout de suite vue l'ouverture dans le mur.

\- Y'a rien là-d'ssous ! Annonça-t-elle.

La femme recula et des chuchotements se firent entendre au centre de la salle. Les fondus avaient-ils encore assez d'esprit pour mettre au point un plan ? La blanche en doutait mais elle préférait se méfier. Soudain des ''non'' à répétition se firent entendre puis des ''si''. Des insultes retentirent alors, apparemment ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ensuite deux des fondus s'en allèrent, dont la femme qui se mit à pleurer sans raison apparente, laissant le troisième seul, qui pesta après eux. Enfin ils entendirent les pas du troisième suivre ses congénères. Le silence revint. Prudemment le duo resta sans bouger et sans un mot un long moment encore. Quand enfin il leur sembla être le bon moment le capitaine ralluma la lampe. Résonna alors l'horrible voix du fondu avec lequel ils avaient parlé.

\- Coucou les blairs !

Une main ensanglantée et couverte de plaies passa par l'ouverture et empoigna fermement la cheville de Tsukishiro.


	18. Chapitre 17

Attention : Labyrinthe et Bleach ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsukishiro émit un cri de surprise et tenta férocement de se dégager de prise du fondu. Mais celui-ci n'en démordit pas et tira fortement, raclant sa jambe contre l'entrée de leur cachette. La blanche se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le fondu répéta alors son geste, plus fortement, et cette fois la jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux. Le duo ne s'attendait pas à tant de force alors que leur adversaire avait tant de blessures.

\- Tsukishiro ! Essaye de ramener son bras dans le compartiment ! Fit le blanc en préparant un grand bris de verre qu'il avait ramassé sur le chemin.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se traina de toutes ses forces vers le fond du compartiment. Quand le bras du fondu fut en vu le blanc n'hésita pas à lui enfoncer le bris de verre dans la chair déjà à vif. Le fondu hurla de douleur en lâchant prise.

\- Il ne faut pas le laisser partir sinon il va rameuter les autres fondus ! S'exclama le capitaine en sortant immédiatement de leur cachette.

La blanche essaya de faire fi de la douleur qui lui tiraillait la jambe et le suivit. En sortant elle vit le fondu à genoux au sol, serrant son bras blessé contre lui. En croisant leur regard il se releva, la bave aux lèvres, et s'élança vers eux comme une bête sauvage. Ils réussirent à esquiver quelques coups mais la pièce était étroite et Tsukishiro fut bientôt rattrapée par sa douleur à la jambe. Dès lors le fondu l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua violement contre le sol. La jeune fille gémit de douleur malgré un souffle difficile.

\- Je vais t'prendre ton blair ! Rit le fondu avec folie.

\- Surement pas ! S'exclama le capitaine en lui donnant un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant rouler dans le couloir adjacent.

Alors qu'il se relevait un couteau lui traversa le crâne, le faisant tomber raide dans le couloir humide. Les deux blancs sortirent vite de leur stupeur en voyant deux ombres s'approcher. Ils se raidirent en entendant les pas se rapprocher d'eux. Finalement une touffe rousse entra dans leur champ de vision et ils se détendirent d'un coup.

\- Toshiro ! Tsukishiro ! S'exclama Ichigo avec un certain soulagement.

\- Ichigo ! Soupira Tsukishiro.

\- Comment as-tu… Commença le blanc.

\- On venait de semer des fondus quand on a entendu des bruits de lutte et des éclats de voix. Expliqua Rinka en arrivant derrière le roux. Normalement j'aurai dit qu'il s'agissait de fondus qui se battaient entre eux mais Ichigo, par je ne sais quel moyen, a tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait de vous.

Ichigo se contenta d'hausser les épaules mais le capitaine comprit vite que le shinigami suppléant avait sentit son reiatsu.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit finalement la blanche.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, reprit la brune.

\- Tu vas pouvoir marcher Tsukishiro ? S'enquit le roux en voyant la peau sanglante et déchirée de la cuisse de la jeune fille.

\- Ça ira. Assura-t-elle.

\- Tu es sure ? Reprit le blanc.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en hachant la tête.

Sur ce le groupe se remit en marche rapidement, voulant éviter de croiser de nouveaux fondus. Rinka connaissait parfaitement les tunnels, appelés l'En-dessous, aussi elle guida les blocards avec assurance. Durant le trajet Ichigo expliqua à voix basse ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés du groupe et le blanc fit de même, expliquant par la même occasion comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

Après une heure de marche ils arrivèrent enfin à une grande échelle de fer qui devait les mener dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur les blocards purent voir des immeubles aux vitres brisées et des cadavres en pleine décomposition, le tout baigné dans le couché de soleil. Bien que le spectacle n'était pas des meilleurs ils étaient soulagé d'être à l'air libre.

Rinka réussi finalement à s'orienter et leur indiqua la direction des montagnes. Le groupe dû lui faire confiance car la vue dans la direction qu'elle indiquait était bouchée par des immeubles.

Le groupe la suivi silencieusement, sur leurs gardes. Plusieurs fois des bruits furent entendus en provenance des immeubles alentours et un groupe de fondu traversa leur rue à quelques mètres d'eux mais ne sembla pas les remarquer.

Au moment où la nuit allait tomber ils purent enfin apercevoir les montagnes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit le roux.

\- On doit trouver un abri pour la nuit, c'est trop dangereux d'avancer ici quand il fait noir.

\- Et tu as une idée d'où aller ? Demanda Tsukishiro.

\- Venez. Invita Rinka en reprenant sa marche.

La brune les mena dans un cul-de-sac, ça aurait pu paraitre idiot d'y dormir mais il se trouvait que les fondus n'auraient pas idée de venir y fouiller en sachant que c'était justement un cul-de-sac. De plus il y avait de vieux camions dans lesquels dormir et se cacher. Le groupe monta dans un vieux van désossé. Les fondus avaient récupérer tout ce qui pouvait servir mais les sièges conducteurs et le matelas en lambeaux fixé à ses lattes à l'arrière étaient encore utilisables. Le fait que des ressorts en métal ressortent du matelas avait du dissuader la plupart des fondus de s'en emparer, ce qui arrangeait le groupe. Ichigo et Rinka prirent les sièges à l'avant, laissant le lit du fond aux deux plus jeunes, surtout à Tsukishiro en fait, dont la jambe blessée devait être allongée. Avec de l'eau le capitaine nettoya les plaies de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas profond mais la peau avait été déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant la chair à vif. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'infecte mais il n'y avait rien de propre pour bander la plaie. Finalement la blanche soupira et lui indiqua de prendre le rideau en lambeaux qui séparait le lit au reste du van. Bien qu'embêté le capitaine obtempéra, il secoua le tissus pour le défaire de la poussière qui s'y était déposée et s'en servit pour bander la plaie. Une fois cela fait il s'allongea à côté de son amie avec un soupir.

\- Quelle journée hein ? S'enquit la jeune fille avec ironie.

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

Après un moment de silence elle reprit.

\- J'espère que les autres vont bien, je suis inquiète pour eux.

\- Je comprends. C'est déjà rassurant, en soi, qu'on ait pu retrouver Ichigo et Rinka.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-elle. Quand je pense qu'on commence la journée avec une tempête, qu'on rencontre des fondus, qu'on se retrouve piégés dans un sous sol sordide, qu'on se fasse attaquer et qu'on termine la journée dans un van moisi dans une ville de fondu. Même la pire des agences de cinéma ne voudrai pas d'un scénario aussi grotesque.

Le capitaine émit un petit rire, elle disait surement vrai.

\- Mais je suis contente que tu ais été là. Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le blanc se tourna vers elle avec surprise mais il vit qu'elle évitait soigneusement son regard avec un rougissement.

\- Moi aussi je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir été seul.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui, une certaine surprise inscrite sur ses traits. Devant sa surprise le capitaine rit doucement en la rapprochant de lui, faisant poser sa tête sur son torse. Bien que ce geste fut inattendu elle ne recula pas, au contraire, elle se replaça confortablement en se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur de son ami.

\- On va rejoindre les autres et trouver le refuge, ne perd pas espoir. Lui dit-il.

\- Oui. Tous ensembles. Fit-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Oui, ensemble. Murmura le blanc en regardant le plafond.

* * *

Dans la nuit Ichigo fut réveillé par un cauchemar, paniqué il regarda autour de lui et vit avec soulagement que tout était calme et que tout le monde dormait, hormis Rinka, qui s'enquit rapidement de son état. Après lui avoir assuré que tout allait bien et ne trouvant pas le sommeil il lui demanda comment la vie été ici. Pour lui tout était nouveau, comme l'avait dit Hitsugaya ce monde n'était surement pas le leur et ça s'était confirmé, aussi il était curieux sur ce qui avait mené ce monde à cette situation désastreuse.

La jeune fille lui expliqua que la température commençait seulement à baisser mais qu'il faudra sans doute des siècles avant que le niveau des océans ne diminue. Apparemment les éruptions solaires avaient causé beaucoup de morts. D'après elle si il n'y avait pas eu la Braise le monde aurait pu se relever plus vite. Elle ajouta qu'il y avait toujours des pays malgré tout mais qu'ils s'étaient soudés avec l'arrivé de la Braise, mettant en communs leur technologie et leurs ressources pour créer le WICKED. Apparemment le WICKED avait mi en quarantaine des régions entières pour ralentir la pandémie. Enfin elle les situa au Mexique et expliqua qu'on appelait maintenant cette région la Terre Brulée. Celle-ci s'étendait des tropiques du Cancer à celles du Capricorne. Ça s'étendait donc de l'Amérique centrale, à l'Amérique du Sud en passant par l'Afrique, le Moyen-Orient et l'Asie du Sud-est. Tout ça n'était plus qu'un immense désert.

Pour finir elle lui parla du ''bliss'' un médicament expérimental mis au point il y a des années pour calmer la maladie, elle la calmait mais ne l'enrayait pas. Apparemment ça engourdissait le cerveau, ralentissant alors la maladie. D'après Rinka seul les gens importants et riches en avaient.

Finalement le roux se rendormi, pensif, non sans se faire la note mentale de raconter tout cela à ses deux amis dormant à l'arrière.

* * *

Tsukishiro se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour ce matin là, habitude prise au Bloc pour se préparer à aller arpenter les allées du Labyrinthe. A ses côtés elle vit que le blanc était toujours endormi, bien qu'il semblait sur le point de se réveiller. Elle se redressa doucement et s'étira. Elle avait des courbatures mais se sentait relativement bien, une nuit de sommeil sur un matelas, bien que dans un état misérable, faisait le plus grand bien, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. En sortant du lit elle vit qu'Ichigo et Rinka dormaient toujours à point fermés. Silencieusement elle décida de profiter de la fraicheur matinale, dont elle ne pourrait plus profiter avant le soir même, si soir il y avait. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas la peine d'être défaitiste dès le levé du jour. Elle sortit silencieusement du van et s'étira en restant à côté de la porte, préférant ne pas s'éloigner.

Un éclat en face d'elle attira son attention. De l'autre côté du cul-de-sac, sur un mur de béton écaillé se trouvait une plaque semblable à celles qui se trouvaient sur les murs du labyrinthe. De la couleur jusqu'aux caractères d'écritures, tout était exactement pareil. Pourtant le message était différant et il fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'elle réalise ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

 **Tsukishiro, en réalité, c'est toi le chef**


End file.
